Flaring Love
by Minusbomb
Summary: This is my first real fanfiction so don't judge too harshly. Don't like, Don't read. I do not own pokemon in any way, shape or form. I only own the OCs. Kai is a smart, successful person who has it made. But something happens and he is thrown into a situation where a cynic lies in wait for his compliance. Contains Pokephilia. Primarina here because not in character tags box.
1. The Kahuna Battle

**This is my first proper shot at a story with plot, so don't judge too harshly.**

I stood before the large battling field in Konikoni City on Akala island. The audience sat on the steel bleachers around us at a safe distance, forming a half-circle with the other half leading off to a cliff edge. Almost the whole island as there, and why wouldn't they be, for this was the battle to choose the new island kahuna.

Forgive me for not introducing myself. My name is Kai Akamu and I'm the trial captain for Brooklet hill, sometimes known as the water trial by tourists. I have brown hair, green eyes, average height, you know, the works. Nothing to dwell on too much. My sister Lana, you probably know her, used to be the captain but she passed it on to me after she wanted to take care of our little twin sisters Harper and Sarah. I was 19 when she first passed on our legacy to me. At the time, I was a prosperous pokemon trainer. Having beaten all the trials and the four kahunas, I was almost ready to take on the new pokemon league addition to the islands, the Elite four.

It could have not come at a worse time when my sister finally told me what I had to do.

"You want me to what!?" I yelled surprised, taken aback by the words that left her mouth. "Please Kai! Mom and Dad are hardly home anymore and Harper and Sarah are growing so fast!" Lana said pleading. "Lana, you know I'm a trainer, I'm not cut out for this kind of work". Lana still pushed on. "Yes I know. I also know most of your pokemon are water type right? I'm sure they'll be fine here" she said. It was true, 3 of my pokemon were water type, my Floatzel, Delta, my Poliwrath, Aaron, and my Primarina, Stella. Lana knew my weakness, she knew I always put my pokemon before myself. "Y..yeah I know, but being a trial captain is boring! All you do is tell people what to do and then they fight the totem pokemon, I'll never get to battle!" I replied, slowly losing the upper hand.

Lana seemed to light up, "Well good news! The league is introducing a new thing in the trials, now when people come, they can either do the trial or fight you. It would be like a gym battle in the other regions" she said smiling. That did ease my nerves a bit and eventually I crumbled. "Ok, fine, I can take over the trial" I said defeated. "Yay! Thanks so much Kai!" Lana said excitedly. "I've got to head back to the house, see you later!" she waltzed off. I sighed, releasing my pokemon from their respective balls. "Guys, there's been a little change of plans…" I told them solemnly. I told them what Lana had asked of me.

Much to my surprise, they seemed to take it really well. "It doesn't sound so bad" said Stella, giving me a cheery look.

It was a good thing translators came out a few years ago, ever since then I've seen how much all my pokemon care about me.

She nuzzled the top of my head affectionately. "We'll get to spend time together, be relaxed and enjoy ourselves" she continued, obviously trying to get me out of my slump. To give her credit, she did a really good job on her part. I smiled back at her, "Yeah I guess it won't be _that_ bad" I said, giving her a rub on her hair. I should mention that me and Stella have a bit more of a, so to say, 'intimate' relationship. But more on that later.

At that point I was given the role as trial captain and moved into the captain's home, which had been passed down through my family for generations. It isn't intended for family use, only the captain, so they can be at the trial at all times.

As people came to the trial for either a battle with the totem pokemon or me, I saw my non-water types getting used to the area. My midday Lycanroc, Lester, was always relaxing by the water while my Espeon, Clair, and Absol, Chloe, hung around the forested area. Things were going great and were about to get better.

I received a letter about 2 years after I took over the trial. Opening it, I discovered the kahuna Olivia had gone missing and has since been presumed dead. It was a dreading time for the people but we had to move on. With the absence of an active kahuna, no one would be able to complete the grand trial. This meant all the trial captains were to meet at Konikoni city on June 15th at 8:00pm to battle for the spot of the new kahuna and receive the blessing of Tapu Lele.

I was beyond excited, for one thing, the island kahuna always gets to battle with those who completed all trials on the island, so I'll get more competitive trainers. Another, even cooler thing I was excited for was the spot on the Elite four, the four people who someone has to pass through to get to the champion.

In the corner of my eye I saw my two opponents on the left and right of me. Kiawe, the fire trial captain and Mallow, the grass trial captain. Mallow looked content and carefree as always, while Kiawe had his signature serious look on.

The announcer took center stage, and held a microphone. "This is a battle for the new position of Island kahuna on Akala Island!" he announced. The crowd cheered with anticipation. "The battle will be fought between Kiawe of Wela Volcano, Mallow of Lush Jungle and Kai of Brooklet hill". We turned to the crowd and waved, Mallow going so far as to blow kisses to the crowd.

"This will be a three-way battle with each trainer using one pokemon each, neither Z-moves nor mega evolution are permitted in this battle" he continued. "Captains, prepare your pokemon!".

"Go Marowak!" Kiawe yelled, throwing out an Ultra ball, revealing a small bipedal being with a skull on it's head and a flaming bone club in hand.

"Alright Lurantis, let us shine on the battlefield!" said Mallow, throwing a ball out while simultaneously doing a pirouette. A flower like pokemon came out, it's pedals shined a brilliant pink in the evening sunlight. The Lurantis was larger than normal, most likely because Mallow knew how to grow grass types well. Finally my turn.

"Come on Stella, let's give it all we got!" I tossed up the pokeball, revealing a beautiful mermaid-sea lion cross pokemon with flowing cyan blue hair and a cute, pink sphere nose. A dark blue tail flowed out, stretched a few feet before tapering into a heart-shaped tail. "You ready for this?" I said reassuringly. "Yep! I'm totally one-hundred percent ready Kai!" she said in her chipper tone.

"Ready…" the announcer paused in suspense. "...begin!".

"Lurantis use solar beam on Primarina!" Mallow yelled. The flower pokemon started charging up the evening sun's power on the top of it's head. "Quick! Use hyper voice on Lurantis!" I told Stella. She prepared herself and started singing at Lurantis. In the path of her voice, you could see the air rippling and dust being kicked up. To anyone else's ears, it would have sounded like the sweetest song in the world but Lurantis was keeling over and trying to shut out the noise. The distraction caused the solar beam to disperse and me not to realize what Kiawe was doing. "Marowak, use shadow ball on that Primarina!" he said calmly. I forgot that because Marowak was a ghost-fire type, normal type moves wouldn't work. "Quick Stella! Dodge it!" she stopped singing to turn her head. She tried to jump out of the way but the ball brushed against her tail and exploded. "Stella, are you alright?" I said concerned. She stood up, "Yeah, it'll take a lot more than that to beat me!" she said with a smile. "In that case.. Use surf!".

A large wave of water welled up from beneath Stella and was sent out at Marowak and Lurantis. Kiawe started to panic as there was nowhere for Marowak to dodge to. "Ergh.. Marowak, use Flare blitz to get through the water!". The Marowak was engulfed in flames as he rushed head-first into the water.

The wave crashed into Marowak and Lurantis. As the water cleared, Lurantis was still very steady as grass types didn't sustain much damage from water type moves. Marowak was a different story, it had multiple injuries from the water and the damage it did to itself from the flare blitz.

"Now Stella, use aqua jet!" I called out. Stella rushed forward, forming a veil of water around her, almost like a comet. She slammed into the Marowak who, in turn, fainted as it crashed into the ground.

"Marowak is unable to battle, therefore, Kiawe is eliminated from the competition" the announcer said. Kiawe looked shocked before taking out Marowak's pokeball. "Very well, you fought well Marowak, take a rest" he said solemnly.

I turned my attention to Lurantis which seemed to be charging something. "Now Lurantis! Use leaf storm!" Mallow cried out. Lurantis sent out a stream of razor-sharp leaves which came hurdling straight for Stella. "Use protect!" I shouted. Stella formed a protective bubble around herself, deflecting the leaves around her. I gritted my teeth, the move was protecting her but it was only a matter of time before it wore out

I glanced around, trying to find a way to finish this. I started to feel my eyes flare. It's weird to say this, but whenever I need to think clearly in moments of intensity, my eyes flare a crimson red before resting at their natural green. This could happen anywhere from once to many times. It's always a personal enigma for me, I never knew anyone else who had the same gift as me. Strange I suppose, but it's never done me wrong before. Being smart in the world was who I was, not many could tell me different.

My eyes rested on the sun, or what was left of it for that few straggling rays that remained barely peeking above the horizon. If I can get Stella out of there without her getting too hurt, Mallow will be forced to use a long-ranged attack, and if solar beam is the one she would use, then the battle is mine. If not however, it could cost me it. It's a long-shot but I have to try.

"Stella, you have to get out of there now!" I called out to her. "But I'll get hit!" she yelled back, struggling to hold up the protect shield. "Trust me!" I encouraged.

She hesitated for a moment before dropping the shield. Using her fins and strength, she quickly pushed herself away from the leaf storm attack, farther away from Lurantis. Thank arceus that Lurantis can only shoot leaf storm in one direction and cannot move the attack easy. I saw Stella breathing hard, looking down her figure I saw some of the leaves have cut into her.

"Alright Lurantis! Let's finish it with solar beam!" Mallow called out happily. I let out a sigh of relief, this battle was going to end and I would be the one to do it. Lurantis to bring in energy on top of it's head like it did at the start of the battle. As it grew to the halfway point, it stopped growing and started shrinking. "Wait...wha?" Mallow's normal smile faltered. "Why isn't it charging up properly!?" she yelled in a panic. I glanced over at the sun, sure enough it was nowhere to be seen. Even the few rays seemed to have faded. A small smirk started growing on my face. "Well Mallow, solar beam is kind of hard to do when there isn't any sun around, isn't it?" I said smugly. She simply looked stunned at the set-up she fell into. "Alright Stella! Use ice beam!" I exclaimed. Stella readied the attack, a small light blue ball appeared in her mouth, slightly jolting out at points as if it were electric. She fired the beam with peak precision.

"Dodge it Lur-" Mallow started but it was too late the ice beam impacted Lurantis and froze it solid.

"Lurantis is unable to battle, Mallow is eliminated from the competition, therefore, the winner is Kai and Stella!" the announcer called out.

"Kai! We did it!" Stella pushed herself over while I ran to her. "You did great Stella!" I said, hugging her tight. The crowd cheered on as Kiawe and Mallow clapped in sincerity.

The celebration lasted briefly as people's cheers slowly died down as they focused on the sky. A tiny being descended from above the battlefield. It had a black torso and pink curly hair, along with a shell that had an egg shape with her head sticking out of the top. It was the guardian deity of Akala island, Tapu Lele.

"Whoa, you two fought great, I can sense the bond between you is strong" it said, gesturing to me and Stella. I kneeled on one knee, "Thank you Tapu Lele, I appreciate the gratitude" I said bowing. "Ugh.. you guys are always so formal with this stuff, come on, get up" said Tapu Lele, sounding like an annoyed teenager.

I stood up, Tapu Lele hovered near my head. "Now, state your name please" it said.

"Kai Akamu"

She placed one of her digitless hands on my forehead, "Do you, Kai, accept the position of island kahuna with all your heart and soul?" she asked calmly with a sense a religious in her voice. "I do" I replied, the feeling of anticipation coursing through me. Wondering what she would ask of me next.

"Alright! There we go! All done!" Tapu Lele said happily.

"What? That's it?"

"Yep, pretty much, the others basically take what I just said and stretch it out. Anyways, see you around"

She removed her hand from my head and floated off to, what I think to be, the ruins of life. I honestly didn't expect it to go that way and I'm pretty sure not many people did either. However that didn't seem to change the ambience from the crowd. The night was filled with cheering, whistling and partying. Some people came down to shake my hand or take a picture with me. The attention was nice but I don't know if I could handle it if it was everyday. Hopefully it wouldn't.

The battle had ended and the after-party had begun. Fireworks of a spectrum of colours flashed above in the night sky, spreading sparks that merged with stars.

The celebration was supposed to last until midnight and possibly into the next day but I slipped away on a late running bus at around 11:00. As sad as it was, I put Stella back in her pokeball. I try to keep my pokemon out at all times, that's why they always roam over the Brooklet hill area. The bus rode through Heahea city and Paniola town, while with less people was still alive with party and action. I was alone on the bus but it relaxed me. The bus driver was so busy looking at the dark road he never made conversation. There was no one that would pester me.

The bus rolled into Brooklet Hill, I stopped on my way out to pay the driver, just two dollars from Konikoni city to Brooklet hill. To my surprise he stopped me. "No need to pay mister kahuna" he said simply, giving me a small smile. I smiled back, "Well then, have a nice night sir" I replied, and walked off the bus.

As it drove off Lester came up to me, like he does every time I go off somewhere. "Well? Did you win? Didja? Come on tell me!" he said hyperly, not giving me time to answer. I chuckled lightly, "Yes Lester I won, were gonna be moving to Konikoni City in about a week" I said rubbing the light brown fur on top of his head. "Ooh really?" a voice called out from the shadows. Chloe came strutting on out from the forest to get some affection as well. "Yep, moving trucks should come in about a week" I said stroking her white fur with my free hand. "I'm going to head inside now, you can get the others and sleep in here if you want" I offered. "Nah, we're good, listening to what you and Stella will do in there would keep me up all night" said Lester, Chloe simply nodded in agreement. I blushed slightly, "I.. I don't know what you're talking about hehe" I said sheepishly. "Whatever you say.." said Chloe, flashing a smile. "Good night Kai!" they said in unison. They walked off in their own separate directions.

Yeah, my other pokemon know of my uh... 'doings' with Stella. I'm aware that they also don't feel the same way toward me as Stella does. I don't mind much, Stella is the only one I could be with.

I turned the knob of the front door and walked inside. For a one-story building it was quite spacious, it had an open living room with a kitchen built off to the side. The bedroom and bathroom were two rooms built at the back. The bedroom was a decent size, it had all the necessities and some other stuff, as well as a view of the large lake at Brooklet hill.

I released Stella from her pokeball, letting her stretch out. "You fought great out there Stella!" I said to her. She blushed, "Aww.. thanks, but you were the one with the great strategy" she retorted jokingly.

"And you were the one who executed it so beautifully"

"Well you..um… you… why is this always one-sided?"

"Only 'cause you always amaze me" I smiled.

"Oh, come here you.." she said in a seductive tone, bringing me into a kiss.

Yeah, that's what I meant by an 'intimate' relationship. It was pretty clear to see there was something going on between us, even my preference to use euphemisms wouldn't throw people off. It had started off when she evolved into Brionne. I'm not sure if it's because I was travelling with her a lot or something but I started to have feelings for her, unfortunately I wasn't sure about the reciprocal and I'm sure she wasn't either. Then that fateful night when she went into her first heat with me.

I remember she started to rub against me, more aggressively than normal and in a particular spot of hers as well, all when I was still asleep in the tent. When I woke up to dark stain on my sleeping bag and Stella right next to it, I couldn't believe she actually felt that way about me. Maybe it was corny but that night we confessed our love for each other and had our first *cough**cough* session. It was a good thing that pokephilia was legal on Akala island. Besides Ula'ula island, it could get you in prison for quite a while.

But enough about the past this is the present.

She pushed hard onto the kiss, having her muzzle slightly tilted to fully get her lips on mine. The feeling of it was indescribable, Stella had quite a bit of experience doing this and boy, did it show. My hands made her way to her back as did her fins to mine. I started to push back on the kiss, trying to gain the upper hand. It was always a battle of dominance between us, if one of us let our guard slip, then the other would take the opportunity.

I felt her tongue press against my lips, begging for entrance. This was no new strategy, I had fallen for it time and again but not tonight. I pushed back hard, parting my lips in the process. I already had my tongue inside her mouth by the time she had hers in mine. As we moved our tongues around each others mouths in unison we elicited light moans from us both.

We continued to french-kiss toward the bedroom. Stella was able to push herself without her fins because of her tail though the speed was slower. No problem, only more time to enjoy ourselves. I freed a hand from her back to open the bedroom door. Finally when we got down on the edge of the king-size bed, our lips separated, me and Stella breathing hard from the lack of air and the intensity. "Hee hee, look who couldn't handle it" Stella giggled, even raising a fin to slightly cover her mouth, making her look so innocent in the process. But that facade quickly fades when I get in bed with her. "Oh please, you just wanted to be on top " I said jokingly, taken aback. "Hmmm.. we'll see" she said slyly.

She pushed me down onto the bed, her fins firmly gripping the waistbands of my pants and underwear. She smiled devilishly at her victory before slowly sliding my pants down, creating a tent in my underwear from my hardening member. She rubbed my manhood with her fins, slowly making it stand at a ninety-degree angle. Even after it was fully erect, she still rubbed it through my underwear, getting soft moans from me. I knew she wanted to be on top, she was just waiting for me to submit. "Are you going to do it or what?" I said, trying to get her right into the action.

"Hmmm.. only if you ask me tooo~" Stella said in her singsong voice.

I crumbled underneath her. She was nothing if not patient at times like this and I knew nothing would change if I didn't say anything. One time, similar to this scenario, she started doing this and, because I refused her my submission, continued for another thirty minutes. She rubbed me with my underwear still on, it was nice but, while arousing, isn't enough for my release. And during that time she sported the same wicked grin she wore tonight.

"Please Stella... Please use your mouth on my dick" I said defeated.

"Heehee of course Kai" she said cutely. She slowly slid my underwear down, showing my member's six ½ inches in all its glory. She grasped it in her fin and lowered her mouth to it. She rolled out some of her tongue, licking the tip and covering it in her saliva. She lowered her head and took in about half my length and started doing her signature blowjob.

Stella and I had been doing this for quite a while now and her technique has reached near perfection. It seems she knows exactly which spots to hit and how to get them no matter the position. Her tongue wrapped around my dick inside her mouth while giving it a little coil and flick every once in awhile. Her head bobbed at an easy pace to get me started.

I had developed experience from this as well. Unfortunately the only thing I've learned from it was that I can't last long when she does this sort of thing. Any time I build some resilience to her, she simply makes it better. It just feels way too good to last.

Her head bobbing, while remaining at a steady pace, took on more and more of my length, sending my tip and some of my shaft down her throat. I'm unable to speak for all water types but it seems with Stella's mouth, there is a lot more liquid than a human mouth from what I'm aware. I'm not complaining though, it makes it feel a million times better.

My moans of pleasure were impossible to contain as I let some escape my lips. The precum that was leaking from the tip was quickly lapped up by her tongue. After only a minute, I could feel my orgasm rising in me.

Stella took my dick out of her mouth. "Are you close Kai? I can feel it throbbing" she said, lightly stroking it with her fin, precum still leaking. "Yes.. I am.. please... don't stop.. noww~" I said, struggling to get my voice through the pleasure. "As you wish.." she said, taking my member and deepthroating it repeatedly.

With her taking in all of my manhood, me feeling her throat as well as her tongue lapping at it like a dog with a treat, it was just too much to contain. "St..Stella! I..I'm cumming!" I yelled out in ecstasy. I felt myself orgasm inside her mouth with her throat convulsing, swallowing all of my seed. I heard her gulp a few times before taking her mouth off my dick. I laid down, sprawled across the width of the bed with my legs still hanging off the edge.

"You tasted good, as always Kai" she said, I couldn't even respond as I was still catching my breath. I blew out in relaxation as I caught my voice. "I've still got another round in me, if you want to go all the way" I said still slightly tired. "You know, I'm always ready for you" she said sweetly.

I crawled to the top of the bed, my head resting on a pillow. I took off the rest of my clothes and threw them on the ground. Stella cooed at me as I took off my shirt to reveal my slightly toned body. Stella moved in on me, her body hovering a bit over mine while her entrance, dripping with anticipation, rubbed against my slightly flaccid member. It didn't take me long to catch my second wind.

"You really love my body don't you?" she said sweetly, feeling the hardness of my manhood press against her entrance, located at the junction between her tail and upper body. "I don't think I could ever love another" I replied smiling. She moved close to my ear, "Well then, let me give it to you~" she said with sultry.

Stella lowered her body, impaling herself on my rod. Her moans pierced my ear with a shrill tone that was oddly harmonious. She pushed herself down further, taking in inch after inch until she reached my base.

"Aaahh.. It feels like we haven't done it in forever" she said, containing her moans. She started to bounce on top of me, going at a slow pace at first but I knew this was only a warm-up, she can really get moving when she gets into it. Her tight pussy sucked in all my length before pulling out almost the whole way and then proceeding to take it all in again.

I don't know exactly how to put it to words but Stella's pussy is simply the best. Because she's a water type, her entrance always seems to be primed for action with her juices serving as an amazing lubricant. The inside is even better, she can control her muscles extremely well to a point where she doesn't even have to move to pleasure me.

Stella started bouncing up and down with more vigor than before, plunging me deeper and eliciting louder moans from each other. I noticed her breathing starting to get raspy and her actions a bit more profound. Her orgasm was close, she was quite sensitive when we haven't done it in a while. And by 'in a while', I mean more than two days. And don't even get me started when she's in heat; then, I'm lucky if I don't get torn to shreds. It doesn't bother me though, if she's happy then I'm happy.

Somehow, in all of the mind-numbing pleasure, Stella managed to find her voice. "K..Kai! I'm going to *hnnnng!* cum soon!" she yelled out. It was no lie either, her muscles were contracting every time she slammed down into me, slowly getting tighter.

After a few moments more of further tightening, she pushed herself down until I was balls-deep inside her where I felt a sudden clench down on my length. "I'm.. I'm cumming!" she exclaimed. I felt her juices spill out onto my groin and trickle down to the bed, staining the tan sheets a darker tone. Yet, after her intense session, I still hadn't reached my own orgasm.

"Haaa.. that was so amazing.." she muttered. As her senses came back, she noticed the lack of my seed inside her. "S..sorry Kai, I'm usually not that sensitive" said Stella with a bit of a sad tone.

"No, it's fine Stella, I'm glad I can give you pleasure" I replied, combing through her hair.

"I guess... but I'm not happy until I pleasure you, you know that!"

I thought for a moment before a devious idea popped in my head. Quickly I grabbed Stella's sides and flipped us. Despite her size, she was quite lightweight, making it easy for my plan. Now I was on top and she was the one below me. She looked at me wide eyed before growing a smile, "Kai, you devil~" she said softly.

I thrusted into her cunt, bringing a fast pace to pleasure ourselves in. With her increased sensitivity from her previous orgasm, I could feel her muscles slightly tighter around my member. Her folds desperately trying to milk me for my seed. It seemed every time I shoved myself inside her, more of her fluids would come out, allowing for an even faster pace. And with that faster pace came louder and more exaggerated moans from both of us.

Before long, I started to kiss her cervix with my tip. Her silky, mermaid-like tail wrapped itself around my leg, drawing me closer. She pushed her lips onto mine, forcing her tongue in my mouth. I lost some ground when she started the kiss. Despite everything happening, she's still trying to be the dominant one. Our tongues tangled within our mouths while our lower parts still continued their dance.

The sinful noises of squishes, slaps and moans rang out across the room like a symphony. I guess I could understand why my other pokemon wouldn't want to join us inside, it was pretty frickin' loud. The symphony only picked up speed as we seemingly increased our tempo exponentially.

Before long, I could feel her muscles crushing my rod between her folds; foreshadowing her second orgasm. This time, however, she wouldn't be alone as I felt my seed welling up in my shaft. Her long tongue was punching its way through my mouth, almost hitting my throat each time.

Only a few moments later, we broke the kiss with us thinking the same thought. "Stella! I'm gonna cum!" I called out. "M-me too!" she replied with a slurred voice. Briefly after our cry, I felt her pussy clench down again, harder than the last time. Her fluids spilled once again, all over the bed. Her orgasm triggered my own and I sent shots of cum into her.

Feeling the warmth of my seed inside her, she relaxed back, laboured breathing coming from her. As I took myself out of her a small amount of our mixed fluids flowed out of her flower. Looks like I'll be changing the sheets… again… for about the millionth time. I got off and laid down next to her and we held each other in a tender, loving embrace. "That… that felt really good Kai, I love you so much" said Stella, nuzzling the crook of my neck. "I love you too" I put simply, kissing her forehead.

We laid down for what seemed like hours, neither of us saying a word but still awake. However, there was something I had to say to Stella, it was a big question; the next step in our relationship one might say. In the left bedside table's drawer was a small, blue box and inside that box was a object which would push us into a new life.

"Is something wrong Kai? You seem to be thinking of something" Stella asked concerned. She always seems to know when there's something on my mind. It makes me think all females have that power.

"W..well yeah.. there's been something I've been meaning to ask you about.." I said slightly nervous.

She backed away a bit to get a fuller view of me. "What is it?" she said with a smile that could make any guy melt. Welp, no turning back now.

"Well.. we've been together for quite a while, right?"

"For a few years now, yes" she said still smiling.

"You've always been there for me…"

"The same goes for you"

"But... I don't want our relationship to be kept as boyfriend and girlfriend"

She seemed in a surprise at this, "Kai, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying…" I got down bed and opened the drawer. I took out the box and got down on one knee. "Stella, you mean the world to me and I want to stay with you to the end of my days" I said palming the box in one hand with the other on top. "So…"

I opened the box, inside the white cloth walls was a necklace. The thin, shiny, golden chain was decorated with several jewels along the edges and in the center was a large sapphire.

"Stella, will you marry me?" I said in the most confident voice I could muster. If her look before was of surprise then this one surpassed it and put it to shame. "Oh my arceus Kai, yes! Yes! A million times yes!" she exclaimed. She pushed herself over to give me a passionate kiss. My thoughts were in a blur while I was coming to terms to what she said.

 _Did I really ask the question?_

 _Did she answer yes?_

 _Are we really going to spend the rest of our lives together?_

And the answer to all of those questions was **yes**.

As she continued the kiss, I could feel the leg I was kneeling on start to turn to jelly. My arms too; the lightweight box in my palm started to weigh me down. I was about to collapse when Stella broke the kiss to retrieve the necklace from the base. She looked at it lovingly before whipping it over her head.

"Oh Kai, it's so beautiful.. but may I ask why not a ring?" she asked still marvelling at it. Stella was well accustomed to human practices, how usually a ring is presented to a marriage partner. We watched movies all the time with her favourites being the romance ones. They were corny but somewhat enjoyable. Especially since they almost always got her in 'the mood'

"Well, I thought with your fins, it would be a little troublesome" I said motioning to her flat fins. "I still love it all the same" she softly said, looking at the sapphire with content, almost hypnotized by it. "How did you afford this?" she said.

"I sold my masterball" I said with a small smile.

"You mean the one you got as thanks for helping the collector get his stuff back from team skull? And the one you said you would capture a legendary pokemon with?" she said, looking at me in surprise.

"I would trade it all for you" I stood back up and crawled into bed again. Before I knew it, we were in a big and long lip-lock session. It wasn't a sexual kiss but a nice loving one. It wasn't bad, it's always nice to have a good and easy love-filled kiss. After we parted with a thin string of saliva connecting us, she resumed the position of her head under mine. She pulled herself closer, lightly wrapping her tail around me.

"Kai, I love you so much, you have no idea"

"Oh, I think I have an idea Stella"

She nuzzled me more affectionately before closing her eyes, signalling the sandman was taking over. "Good night Kai.." she said barely audible.

"G'night Stella" I pulled the covers over both of us and went into a position that was comfortable.

I closed my eyes and descended into the dark of the night. With my fiancee at my side, I was on cloud nine and had no intentions of coming back.

Maybe if I had been more observant I would have seen the shaded figure standing outside the window...

 **Well that does it for now, I do have school so I'm unsure when I will upload. It could be tomorrow (definitely not) or two to three weeks from now, whatever it is we will never know. Oh yeah, also uploading this to Archive of Our Own. (Already uploaded over there, for some reason I procrastinated putting it on here,** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯)

 **Until next time.**

 **Peace! -MinusBomb**


	2. The Mistress

**Hey there guys! So next chapter, yay! Albeit it's not as good as the last chapter this is where the plot officially becomes relevant so yeah.**

I woke up to find the morning sun staring right at me through the window. I stirred slightly before moving my head to the side to avoid the light. There I was met face to face with my new fiancee. Stella was sleeping, her tail wrapped around my left leg like it was last thing on earth. I smiled with squinting eyes as I pet her hair gingerly. She always looked so peaceful when she was asleep but I knew better than to wake her up. Don't get me wrong, I'm fine with sex as much as the next guy but it's not like I have an unlimited source of energy. Stella however, don't even get me started, she's always ready. Chances are, if she wakes up now, we'll just go right back to bed from the exhaustion. It'd be okay on a normal day but this was different. Trucks were coming to take our stuff to the island kahuna's house.

I lifted the covers lightly to see what kind of situation I was dealing with. Her tail was coiled around my leg but only slightly. Relief sighs came out, this wasn't going to be too hard. Had her tail been coiled around full circle I would have had some serious trouble on my hands. I carefully lifted my foot so it hovered over the mattress but within her tail's grasp and started to slide my way out of her hook. She started making stifled breaths and squirmed a bit, a sure sign she was going to wake up. I attended to this problem quickly by simultaneously running my fingers through her hair and rubbing the side of her face nearest to me. Her breathing returned to normal and she started to lean into my hand. And just like that, the leg came out. I exhaled, it was always tedious. I put the covers back down and shuffled out of bed.

I went and looked out the window and saw the sun's reflection off the edge of the Brooklet hill lake. I stood in front and put my hands to my sides, looking over the landscape. Quite beautiful, especially when the sun is rising in its infancy. It was at that moment that I realized I was still wearing nothing. Slightly embarrassed that I stood in front of the window, my junk for all world to see, I awkwardly covered myself and moved towards the dresser. I briefly looked through the drawers finding really anything that would look decent together. I settled on a blue golf shirt with black track pants, a simple look for a simple person I suppose.

I didn't put the clothes on however, that would come later. Moving trucks were coming today and I had to look somewhat presentable. Sure the trucks would only be here for a few hours, taking all the small stuff first, but I was now a kahuna and had to live to some sort of standards. I glanced at the clock, it read 7:28, just in time for a typical morning routine. I walked out of the bedroom and took a sharp left to the bathroom.

Inside, the bathroom was covered in white ceramic tiles that had grown slightly dirty and broken over the years. In the shower however, was a sleek sheen of clean tiles. I placed my clothes on the counter by the sink and stepped into the shower. The shower was a very quick one at that. Extra emphasis on the 'quick'. Had Stella walked in on me, which she has done 'accidentally' in the past, it would have been more or less the same situation in bed. Though it may be more towards the former on that one. I can only faintly remember the last time it had happened. That meant it couldn't have gone too well. From what I can tell, I was covered in so much water that at one point it felt like I was completely submerged.

I chuckled lightly at the nostalgia, Stella was the best thing in my life. No matter what happened between us, we would always be there for each other. I stepped out of the shower and proceeded to dry myself off. My darkened hair returned to its natural oak brown and the droplets of water on my skin were swept away. Putting my clothes on, I stepped back to look myself in the mirror. I looked decent, I suppose. Decent enough for the moving people? Most likely.

I stepped out and went to the kitchen. I put some beans into the coffee maker and waited for it to brew. After I've had my morning cup of the magic substance I'd be able to take whatever the world throws at me, except for Stella; that was always pretty dicey. The little ding signalled it was done and I placed my favourite mug underneath. It was a regular white mug with a picture of me and Stella when she was just a little Brionne. Pressing the little button on top, the hot, sacred liquid that is coffee poured out into the mug. I took a large sip, letting the caffeine and heat go through my body, sending it a wake-up call. My body shivered with delight as my muscles lit up.

I was about to take a second sip when a pair of flat, white fins draped over my shoulders.

"You know Kai, it's not very nice to leave a lady like that" Stella's voice cooed behind me.

"Sorry about that, the movers are coming soon" I replied as I put my free hand over the fin on my left shoulder.

"Alright then, we'll make it a quicky then"

This was Stella's secret argument, in situations like this she always said it. "We'll make it a 'quicky'" was basically her way of saying "C'mon, a little action won't hurt you". It was the quintessential statement she made when she needed me. As if I could ever say no.

"Heh, you must really want to do it"

"You can bet your skin on that! This will be our first time as actual fiancees and I'm not missing that!"

I smiled and turned myself toward Stella, her pleading expression shining bright on her face. "Alright, but let me finish my coffee, it'll give me more energy" I said, giving her what she wanted. Her expression turned into a grin, "I hope that energy shows.." she said softly. I gave her a quick peck on the lips before I started to sip the coffee again. Stella pushed herself back into the bedroom.

When the coffee was at its last drops, I savoured every bit, feeling the little energy left flow through me. I only set down the mug when I heard the doorbell ring. You could hear Stella groan in disappointment from the bedroom. She was being denied sex a second time. The first time being my early morning bed escape.

The doorbell rang again as I started to wonder who it could be. There was no way it was the moving trucks, they weren't supposed to get here until half-past eight. And I don't think any sales people would even have the guts to go annoying people this early in the morning. Whoever it was, it seemed to be very impatient as the third ring echoed through the house. I was nearly at the door when the rings changed to heavy knocking.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming..jeez.." I muttered under my breath. I twisted the doorknob opened the door, a man was standing there.

He wore a large black trench coat, covered with pockets from his collar to his bottom button. His collar was up, giving him a shadowed face but I could make out a rather neutral expression to him. His face was also partially covered by his black fedora with a silver trim. As far as first impressions go, this is definitely something. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he's a some sort of detective.

"Apologies for my earlier restless nature but I needed to make sure this was the right location" he said blankly, his arms twiddled at his sides. His voice seemed a little deeper than mine, intending he wasn't much older than me. "Um.. no problem, who are you, exactly?" I said slightly curious. This guy looked pretty shady, and trust was not in full supply for him.

"My identity and person are not relevant at this point but I know who you are, Kai Akamu" from under his coat I saw him smile. I gave him a little shrug, "So? Everyone knows that, I'm the new Kahuna of Akala island and the former captain of Brooklet hill" I replied.

"Oh? But do people know that you're a pokephile? Or that you do it often with that Primarina?" his smile only grew bigger. I felt my blood run ice cold. I had never once told anyone except Lana about me and Stella. Just who was this guy and how did he know it? The guy took my silence as his go ahead. "Yes, mistress does thorough investigation into her candidates. She is expecting you" his smile at this point looked like it split his head in two, it was almost psychotic.

Who the heck is mistress? The only mistress I knew was Stella when we did some bondage. The only things I could assume about her was that obviously she was female and that this guy is obviously working for her. But why would she want me? I mean I guess I'm a person of some fame but that can't be it. He mentioned me being a pokephile, would that be why she wanted me? If so, then why?

The man cleared his throat, "Well time is of the essence, if you'll just climb into the jeep we'll be on our way". I leaned to the left to see behind him. Sure enough, there was a large black jeep parked right beside the walkway to the house. This guy just reached whole new levels of sketchiness. First he came to my door in disguise, then he says some secretive information about me, now he wants me to climb in the back of his jeep.

"Sorry man, but going anywhere with a near total stranger would be breaking my mother's first rule" I said. I started to close the door but only made halfway. A hand had caught onto my arm and I could only assume who's it was. "What the hell man?! Get off me!" I yelled, pulling my arm away to no avail. "Mistress said to get you to her by any means necessary so I apologize for this" he said, unapologetically. He drew a large syringe from one of his many pockets. The tube was filled with a semi-transparent yellow liquid. My eyes filled with fear, this guy was going to drug me.

With one quick movement he stabbed me with the needle into my arm. Too dazed to react in time, I finally pushed him off when just more than half of the liquid entered me. I clutched my arm in pain. Whatever this stuff was, it was stinging my arm like nobody's business. Just when I thought the pain couldn't get worse, it stopped suddenly. Then it was quickly replaced by a sudden drowsiness. Fuck, this guy was going to knock me out, he was gonna get me to wherever he needed me to go somehow.

I was losing strength fast, I fell onto my knees back into the house and held my head in my hands. My eyes were involuntarily closing for longer and longer. With the last bit strength I had, I called out into the house. "St..Stella!..*uurrgghh* Stella!" I yelled, hoping she would hear me. "Kai?" I heard her say faintly, devoid of much worry. "The door! Get to the- mrmffghm" I found myself being cut off by the man putting a gag in my mouth.

"Kai? Kai! What's happening? I'm worried!" Stella's voice became clouded with fear as my answers only came as muffled groans and unintelligible speech. Almost immediately after my attempts at speaking my hands were put behind my back and tied to what felt like a tight, large, elastic band. Too dazed to fight back, I could only lay helplessly as he rendered me even more immobile. I felt a tug on the collar of my shirt, the man was starting to pull me out. I wouldn't be able to stop him, all of my senses were fading. My limbs felt numb and were being lazily dragged across the hardwood floor, then the rough hairs of the outside mat, then finally the softer grass of the front yard.

My head hung limp but my eyes were focused on the bedroom door that was opening. Stella pushed herself out into the main area. When her eyes rested on what was happening just outside the door, she went through so many expressions it was hard to keep track. Partly because of how fast she went through them and because my vision was fading fast. First it was surprise, then fear, then one emotion I had rarely ever seen in her. Anger.

"Let. Kai. GO!" she roared. Stella pushed herself across the floor to the door. Thank Arceus, this is all going to work out. Stella will save me, and I'll wake up in my bed where Stella will be next to me, waiting for me to pay her back for helping me. You could probably assume what I meant by that. The man stopped dragging me, focussing on Stella. The sudden stop sent my head back and to the right. I could get a clear view of the right side of the man. From what little I could see of his face, he didn't show fear. He quickly but calmly shoved his free hand into another pocket. When he pulled an object out my eyes widened.

It was a sort of gun, but on the back it had sort of a plastic tubing and more of that yellow gunk that I got injected with. The man looked like he had cracked a smile. He expected this might happen and was well prepared for it. He was going to sedate Stella like he had me but not to bring her, but to stop her from getting me. A moment later, he pulled the trigger. A dart flew through the air, too fast for anyone to see, and embedded itself in Stella's neck. With her getting the full dose while I only getting half, she collapsed on the floor and fell into unconsciousness. The man started to drag me again.

No, this couldn't be happening, this was some sort of sick, twisted nightmare that I was going to wake up from any moment now. It had to be, right? This can't be real.

My vision faded to black and I was lost in the darkness. The last thing I saw was Stella's limp body and the man's shadow looming over me.

I was floating around in my thoughts. Even with me being unconscious I still felt panicked. What I saw felt so vivid, so real but I'm sure it was just a dream, I'm sure of it. I could still make out the twisted, psychotic face of the man who was in it. But no, it wasn't real. I mean, a man who came to my door dressed like Sherlock Holmes? Him talking about me needed by a mistress? Drugging me and Stella then dragging me to who knows where? No, that sounds like a plot for a weirdly written fanfiction or something.

But still. After the whole ordeal, I never woke up like I usually would after a nightmare. Was it even a dream in the first place? Did I actually get taken away from Stella and everybody to some mistress? It was almost as if I could still feel the tip of the needle still puncturing my skin.

Arguing in my mind, I'm sure that's a perfectly healthy thing to do. I doubt I'm delusional but some things just seem too crazy to think about clearly I suppose. Like what are the odds that a person like that would-

I felt a brush of feeling course through me. I could feel my fingertips, then my hands, then my arms, now my whole body. It all felt the same; sore, aching and was begging for a massage. The ground felt even worse. It was a rough, uneven surface that didn't help the condition of my body. It was like concrete, concrete that somebody had put under years of weather, wear, and erosion. This wasn't the bedsheets of my bed at home, I was somewhere else.

I tried to open my eyes but my eyelids were too heavy. Come on, I need to know, was I actually taken to some mistress's house? I tried again, the little amount of my eyes that were open showed me a blurry dark grey that engulfed my vision. I froze, I was definitely somewhere I shouldn't be. I opened my eyes again, this time, for good. I blinked a few times and focussed on my surroundings. One thing was clear: I was definitely not in my house.

Oh Arceus, how could this be happening to me? What did I do to get myself into this? Questions fluttered through my head, all going unanswered. I shook my head, I needed to focus; collect myself. I lifted my head and pressed down on my hands to push myself up. Pins and needles roamed around the palms of my hands, accumulated from the amount of time I spent knocked out. Disregarding the sensation, I kept going. I got myself to my knees and looked around.

I was in a cell of some sort, it was a cramped room with walls just as grey, rough and bleak as the floor. On my left were metal bars that showed few cells stretching from left to right. There were lights on, they hung from the ceiling, shining down on the hall of concrete. Was I in a prison or something? Right in front of me was a small cot that looked like it had its years of use. Its original white colour had faded to a sickening mixture of yellow, grey and brown.

On the right was a sight much more welcome. An opening in the walls which was covered with metal bars; a makeshift window. Outside, it was dark, there were several stars shining through the spaces between the bars. I didn't care that I couldn't get out, I just needed a breath of fresh air. I scampered to my bare feet and almost tripped on my way to the window. My hands grasped at the edge of the concrete lip as I took in several deep breaths from the outside air. If someone heard me like this out of context, they would have thought I had just ran a marathon.

Taking my head away from the window, it hung limp from my neck. This was real, this was happening, but my mind didn't want to believe it. I put head in my hands. The cold, rusty, metal bars of the window scraped against the back of my hands and my hair. A light wind brushed by and I raised my head slightly. I found myself staring down to a large lawn that merged into an overgrown forest farther down. Straining my head to the left, I saw a gravel road leading to the front of this building. Wherever I was, it was somewhere people could get to, that simple fact eased my nerves a bit. At least I wasn't completely cut off from society. I looked down, about twenty feet from the ground. I sighed, even if I could get out from this window I would have to jump. The impact alone would probably break my leg or something. Then I'd have to limp to freedom, and not many have done that successfully.

Then a fact that should have come first to me came, it was night out, nearly midnight maybe. I was knocked out for the entire day or longer. But maybe it's a good thing, if I was gone for that long, people would probably notice and they would search for me. But, if I'm gone for too long, I could be presumed dead and then no one would look anymore. Dark thoughts, yeah, that's the last thing I need right now.

I took myself away from the window and looked at the metal bars that opened into the rest of the building. I walked towards the cell door and grasped the bars in my hands. All of the cells looked the same, except for a few that seemed to be double-wide. On the right, at the end of the hall of cells was a sense of modern technology, an elevator. I could barely make out the faint, glowing LED letters that spelt '2nd floor' above the doors.

I started to move to the left when my foot struck something on the floor. It was a small ham and cheese sandwich, sitting on a white ceramic plate. Even with it being one of my favourite meals, I didn't want anything to do with it. After what happened this morning I don't think I could trust anything, living or dead. For all I knew, it could be poisoned and just be waiting for me to come along and eat it. Then I felt the gaping hole in my stomach. Of course I felt that way, I have had nothing to eat. My urge to just gobble the whole thing up was going up like bread out of a toaster in zero gravity. I succumbed to my sustenance and shoved the entire thing in my mouth. If it wasn't for the small size of the bread I would have choked. It tasted heavenly, whoever made this even had the courtesy to butter the sides to make it taste creamier, just how I like it.

Just how I like it…

That man was right, this mistress did do thorough research into me. She knew facts like one of my favourite foods and how to make it the best way. It was almost scary how she knew these things. Scratch that, it was fucking horrifying! This woman must have been spying on me for possible months to collect this much information. Why did she want me? That question lingered, it was tantalizing not knowing the answer.

I chewed up the last bits of the sandwich, it's remains flowed down my throat and into my gullet. At this point, I couldn't care less if that morsel was poisoned or not. It was just too good to enjoy. They say things taste better outdoors, but the real trick is that things taste better if you haven't had anything to eat since yesterday night.

I went and sat on the cot. The sheet of fabric bending in at my seat. Any other day and it would have felt decent but now, it felt like the softest cashmere I had ever felt. My ass must have been on the worst seat of that jeep on my way here. I turned ninety degrees and laid down the whole way. My legs hung over the edge as they had when I was in my bed in my parents house. Back when I was home.

Home..

I felt a few faint tear streaks roll across my face. Coming from my eyes then taking the quick route down by rolling to a right angle down my cheeks onto the cot. This was just wrong. To take someone from where they were happy without reason was wrong. Taking me from Stella, the one I loved, the one I cherished, was just so..

".. fucking WRONG!"

I slammed my right fist into the wall, immediately regretting it as I felt the pain spill in. I gritted my teeth. _No, making yourself feel pain is wrong, that's not what Stella would want from you, she wants you to think things out clearly, like you always do_ , I thought. I held my still balled fist in my free hand and looked what I caused myself. My knuckles were red, stinging like a fire type, and there were streaks of crimson blood clinging to the wall and my fingers.

Think clearly, yes that's what I need. And it would be so damn easy if there wasn't so much going on. Every time I tried to form even a somewhat coherent thought my mind flooded with images of the man, Stella's body, and all the memories coalescing with them. Arceus, I'm pathetic, I can't even do the one thing that would define me.

Whatever, maybe I can think straight if I just lied down and rested for a while. I shifted in the cot, trying to find the best area to sleep on. If I wanted to think clearly I needed to rest my mind. That drug forced me to sleep, it trapped me in my thoughts. What I needed was a nice long natural sleep, one where I could release my expressions. Then I could wake up in the morning, feeling refreshed and start to think on how to get out of this hell hole. This train of thought gave me hope, it felt.. nice. So nice, that I almost didn't realize my eyes closing before me. Not that I cared.

I was almost to sleep too when I heard a faint *ding* and an automated voice say "Second floor". Several other sounds followed, the sweeping noise of the elevator doors opening, footsteps that clopped like a mudsdale running a race indoors and a pair of voices. One voice was slightly deeper than the other and they both seemed to be in anticipation of something. Both voices were similar yet a decent bit different

"I'm tellin' ya, he's not awake yet" the deeper voice said, the echoes bouncing off the poor acoustics of the walls.

"He's totally up, he only got, like, half the stuff in 'im, that weird dude Damon said so himself" the lighter voice said.

These guys seemed to come tl check up on me. Considering their choice of language, it's safe to say their pretty young. Their vocabulary not really going outside the casual segment of their minds. Who was this Damon? Then it hit me, in a very obvious way. He was the one at the door in the morning, the one in the shady outfit, the one who dragged me to this place. The voices started speaking again.

"Man, he's so not up, people here have takin' way longer to get up" deeper voice said

"You kiddin? He's not a friggin scrawny-ass kid like some are" lighter voice said.

"Sounds like you want to put a wager on there" deeper voice said, his tone of anticipation growing stronger.

"I am so ready for one" lighter voice said with confidence.

You've got to be kidding me, I've only been awake for five minutes and I've already contemplated my mental self, injured my real self and been the center of a bet. Great. Just great.

"Alright dude, the one who wins gets to spend three nights on the full bed" deeper voice said. Their shoes stopped clopping on the ground.

" 'kay dude, but the one who loses has to spend those nights, sleepin' in the tub" lighter voice said with smug.

"You have yourself a deal dude, shake on it".

It was almost mind-numbing the way those two spoke. I heard their footsteps grow closer, at this point, they may not even be talking about me, there might be others here. Maybe I'm just being paranoid.

That thought was shoved out of my head as I heard the footsteps crawl closer. The pair drew nearer, their footsteps were out of sync yet made a harmony that made my skin crawl. When it seemed they were at the cell right next to me, the two stopped.

"Last chance man, you wanna back out?" lighter voice said.

"Nah, I never backed out of our bets before and I intend to keep it that way, I ain't no pussy" deeper voice replied.

Well, that deeper voice was about to have a nasty surprise. I got up from the cot and went towards the bars. I rested against the metal bars opening out into the hall and grasped two bars in my hands, just like in prison films.

The footsteps started again but ended only briefly after. There were two figures standing before me. Both were a few inches taller than me but looked like they had about twice the muscle. They wore the same clothes, a grey t-shirt, jeans that had were in desperate need of repair and a pair of stylish false leather shoes. They were practically the same in every category except for their red hair. One had their hair parted to the left, the other had their hair parted to the right. Twins. The two looked like Fred and George from the 'Harry Potter' book series except with less wit and more muscle.

"Damn it!" deeper voice yelled, he was the one with their hair parted to the left. "Dude, why couldn't you have just been knocked out for, like, another minute?" he asked. I didn't respond, there wasn't any need to. "HAHAA, good luck sleepin' in the tub bro, haha!" lighter voice said, holding in his laughter terribly. Lighter voice went and padded deeper voice's back unsympathetically.

"Well c'mon, let's get this dude to mistress, she's been waiting for him for, like, forever" deeper voice said, trying to take his nonexistent mind off the lost bet. A jingle of keys caught my attention, deeper voice had taken out a ring with dozens of keys on it. "Uhhh.. what key was it again?" deeper voice said confused.

"There's, like, a label or something on the key that has a number that's the same as the cell" lighter voice said. Lighter voice seen to have the brains of the two. And by that I mean it's like comparing the IQ levels of a Bidoof and a Quagsire. At least one of them is somewhat smart.

"Ok, let me see.. this dude's cell is number five.." deeper voice said. Deeper voice started to twirl through the keys. His expression seemed to get slightly annoyed as he got to the last key. "What the hell? It's not here" deeper voice said. "What? No way. Let me check" lighter voice said. He started to flip through the keys as deeper voice did before settling on an old, slightly rusty key. "Dumbass.." I heard him mutter. "Here, how'd you miss it?" lighter voice said, holding the key out from the rest of the ring. Deeper voice eyed it for a bit before shaking his head. "Nope, that's the key for cell S not 5" deeper voice said with confidence.

I almost facepalmed myself right there and then. "Uhhh, don't think there's a cell called S dude, they don't name cells after the frickin alphabet" lighter voice said. "They have to, why else would there be a key then?" deeper voice said.

"I'm tellin' ya, this is the key for cell five, we've been here forever man and you can't tell shit from crap!"

"And I'm tellin', ya it's for cell S, you asshole!" deeper voice said aggravated.

Lighter voice started scratching his head for a few seconds before turning back to his brother.

"Six nights" he simply said

"Wha? What do ya mean?" deeper voice said.

"Another bet, if this key unlocks this guy's cell, you spend _six_ nights in the tub and if you win, _I'll_ spend your three nights in the tub"

Deeper voice stared at the ground for a bit, figuring out what lighter voice had said.

"Uhh, I'm not sure if I want to do it" deeper voice said finally.

"What's the problem? You being a pussy?" lighter voice said in a mocking tone

The sudden statement of deeper voice being something he was not came crashing down on him. It seemed his ego took over from there. Deeper voice gave his brother a malevolent stare before speaking.

"I ain't no pussy, I'll take the bet. Shake on it" he said with seriousness. His right hand jutted out from his side and nearly jabbed his brother. Smiling, lighter voice took it with confidence.

"Welp, it's time for the big reveal dude" lighter voice said. He scavenged through the ring of keys, his hands resting upon the key that to me was clearly marked '5'. He stepped forward, his thumb and forefinger holding the key straight that focussed on the locked gate of the bars.

Lighter voice pushed into the lock. It bottomed out with a small *clang*. Smiling, he turned the key to the right. The key turned perpendicular and ended with a small clicking sound which showed a successful unlocking. "Shit! Fuck! How the fuck am I supposed to spend a fuckin' week sleepin' in the tub!?" deeper voice exclaimed. He stomped around the floor while lighter voice was howling with laughter.

I couldn't believe it. These two dimwits were supposed to be the ones to get me to mistress? I at least expected some sort of standards to her subjects. Then again, she probably hired them because of their muscle not their smarts. I mean, they left me in my cell with an unlocked door and buffoons who don't know right from left. A thought of ambition struck me, I could get out of here. But I had to do it fast, those two may be stupid but they're not blind.

A prepared myself and I inhaled deeply, tried to get my head to flow with positive thinking and prayed that arceus would give me help.

I pushed the bar gate open, it's weight carrying it along it's hinges. It smashed right into the face of lighter voice who had only recently stopped laughing. Using his shock as an advantage, I bolted down the hall. Being the fastest in my class at trainer's school was never something I was able to achieve. However, I was also never the slowest. Only halfway down the hall, I heard footsteps gaining on me fast. "C'mon! Stop running! It makes our jobs easier!" deeper voice's voice was close to me.

With the only energy I had having eaten that small ham and cheese sandwich, I could only hope that adrenaline would start to flow. The leather clopping on the floor drew nearer and I could faintly hear deeper voice's raspy breath. I was almost to the elevator when I realized something. I didn't know what I would do. I had gone into a situation without thinking ahead, it was as if somebody put a blindfold over my mental foresight. I wasn't used to these circumstances.

Too busy thinking what I could possibly do to get out of here, I slowed down. A hand grabbed my collar and pulled me down. My head hit the concrete along with the rest of my already sore body. At this point I didn't even care about getting out of here. I need rest. Something that I have yet to be provided. Deeper voice looked down at me, he still bore a little smile, as if he was amused at my little escape attempt.

"Welp, can't say you're the first to do something like that" he said

I still didn't respond, the only noises I made were groans of ache and pain. I wouldn't have talked anyway. I was forcefully brought here against my will and was being treated like crap. If I was in any mood for conversing at this time it would be with the people who would help me get out of here. Which I doubt would be these two.

"Y'know man, no one does that after they see mistress, she's not bad, you'll see" he said, trying to reassure me. Which he failed miserably.

"Oi! C'mon, we can't keep mistress waiting forever!" deeper voice yelled down the hall to lighter voice. I heard more leather clopping on concrete, slowly getting louder. Then I saw lighter voice's face, looking down at me with a grin similar to his brother, he also enjoyed how I tried to escape.

"Alright man, you take one arm, I'll take the other" lighter voice said. They bent down to the sides of my vision and yanked my arms up. The sudden jerking sensation caused me to instinctively kick out, which isn't the best thing to do when you're in the air. Luckily for me, these guys were more muscular than a pair of hitmonchans. Even with me hanging in between them, their arms were still rigid. I caught onto my footing and relaxed a bit. The relaxation was cut short by a pair of hands jamming my arms against my back and two palms slapping against my shoulders. Deeper voice took the left and lighter voice, the right.

"Start walking, we can't do all the work" deeper voice said, starting to walk towards the elevator. I reluctantly complied and took dragging steps along the hall. We were only a short distance from the elevator from my escape attempt so we quickly reached the sliding doors. Lighter voice took his hand off my right arm and leaned in to push the up arrow button slightly off to the right of the doors. It appeared as if no one else was using the elevator because it opened immediately. The twins wasted no time and pushed me in. The wooden floor was nice change on my feet rather than the concrete. The elevator was fairly spacious and had shiny wood paneling on its walls.

The pair turned me around so I faced the hall of cells again. "You should know that this elevator goes slow as hell" lighter voice said while leaning in to press a button on the panel on the left. He pressed the button with the number fourteen lit, a red glow lit up as he pushed it. The button was the third highest with the highest having an uppercase 'R', which would be the roof.

The doors closed and we started to slowly move up. The silence coupled with the slowly ascending motion made for a very uncomfortable journey. For once, I was glad that one of the twins spoke up.

"Oh by the way my name is Evan and my bro's name is Ethan, just to let you know" lighter voice/Evan said, breaking the silence. "So uhhh, what's your name?" he asked. I still didn't feel like responding, I keep feeling if I do I would essentially let myself accept living like this. It didn't matter anyways, before I would have had time to answer, deeper voice/Ethan cut in.

"Wait, don't answer that" Ethan said quickly. "Time for payback dude, if I can guess this dude's name before you, you spend my six nights in the tub".

"If I win, you have to.." Evan started, thinking of the best way to mess with his twin. He suddenly got a huge smile on his face.

"...You have to eat your underwear" he said sinisterly. Deeper voice didn't seem too fazed by this, in fact, he seemed to be fine with it. I could only assume that these bets along with the payoffs were fairly common for these two. "The pair you're wearing now" Evan added. To this, Ethan fell silent and he drew a slightly thoughtful look.

"Deal dude, let's start" he said finally. "We each say five names at a time and if one is his, the one who said it wins" lighter voice said, getting into it. "And this guy 'll tell us if it's his right dude?" he continued. At this point, I didn't care anymore, I was just a spectator to the world around me. This whole bet thing was getting tiring fast and this one was just plain stupid. Taking my silence as confirmation, he reached over and ruffled my hair, like I was a child. "Alright dude, just tell us when ya hear it".

"I'll go first" said Evan. He paused and thought for a bit. He was thinking of the five names he was going to say. Is this how they care for everybody they bring to this frickin' place? Treating them like simple objects without much meaning? This might be more hell than I had thought.

"Ok, here's mine" Evan said. "Logan, Matthew, Lucas, Tyler and Ian" he finished. Once more, I didn't answer, he didn't even say any names beginning with 'K'. And frankly, this bet was even more ridiculous than the last two. Once again, he took my silence as an answer. "Damn it, alright dude, your turn" Evan said in slight defeat. "But make it quick, we're almost there" he added. The number eleven was lit up on the panel on the left.

"I already have mine ready dude, here they are; Dominic, Sam, James, Keith and Jen" Ethan said proudly. "Uh, dude, Jen is a girl's name" Evan replied with a quizzical look. To this Ethan took on a serious expression. "Hey, I'm just sayin' that he could have a girl's name, just because he's a dude doesn't mean he can't have one".

"Did you even consider if he's, y'know, actually that kind of person man?" Evan struck back

"Well, he never told us, so ya never know, it's better just to include both kinds of names!"

"So you're assuming, do we even know if its a 'he'? Or what it's sexuality is? Oh, smooth move man"

"At least I'm not a complete prick who only did man names!"

"It's Kai, for fucks sake"

Both Evan and Ethan turned to me, they were in surprise. I don't know why I spoke then and there, I kind of liked to blend in. But a side of me said that I did so I would have a voice, to show I was important. The light had settled on the number fourteen and there was a slight bounce from the elevator stopping. There was a ding and an automated voice say "fourteenth floor". The sliding doors seemed to snap Evan and Ethan out of their trance of staring at me.

"Kai's a cool name" Evan whispered in my ear. The doors slid open and I was revealed a hallway that eclipsed the hall of cells. It had a hardwood floor that was partially covered by a red carpet. On the walls there were many different paintings of all types spaced a fair distance apart. Evan and Ethan started to walk again and I started to reluctantly drag my feet.

There were maybe three doors in the hallway but one of them caught my eye. It was dressed with silver and gold edges with an Arceus symbol in the center. It wasn't hard to tell where we were going. Evan and Ethan turned left and we stood at the door, I could feel anxiety knotting inside.

To my left and right, Evan and Ethan were being eerily quiet. For all of the five minutes I've known them, they never seem to run out of energy and spunk. But now, it seemed even they have a speck of self-control. The fact they looked like this have me spooked. They looked serious, a trait that seemed impossible with their personalities. Perhaps this 'mistress' was behind it.

There didn't appear to be any lock but it took Evan a while to muster any attempt to try the knob. His hand closed around the knob with a slight shake to it. The knob itself looked like it cost an arm and a leg. Gold with several tiny, engraved patterns edged along the bulk and the thin bridge from the door to the knob.

Evan turned it clockwise. The door swung open, hinged to the left and revealed an expansive room. It too was decorated with few, large paintings but of higher quality it seemed. In the back there was a glass window that covered the entire back wall, exposing the night sky. The room was lit by a chandelier suspended a little higher up. The floor was also covered with a red carpet with gold embroidery on it. In the center of it all was a throne, with a high gold pillars on the sides and jewels lining the edges.

And on that throne was a black, bipedal lizard. It had a purple front with a tail that stretched around to the backside of the throne. There were magenta markings on its chest that looked like fire and it had a long narrow snout.

It was a Salazzle.

"Mistress, your new candidate awoke recently and has been brought before you" Ethan said with an honoring tone. No, it can't be. The mistress that I've been kidnapped for is a pokemon?! The Salazzle herself seemed to be laid back and bored but when she saw me, her mood shifted. She was interested.

"Thank you, my dear Ethan, have him kneel if you please" she said kind and peacefully. Her voice had a sense of comfort but of authority as well.

"Psst, kneel, we don't want to have to force you" Evan whispered to my ear. I didn't move, this bitch wasn't getting anything out of me. I didn't care if I got beat, I wasn't going down easy. Well, until literally two seconds later.

The Salazzle nodded to Evan and Ethan who in turn let my arms go. I thought this was relief but I was in for a nasty surprise. Several punches were delivered to my head and back, each one giving me a new patch of colour to my skin. My jaw involuntarily shot up and I bit my tongue. I felt the taste of iron fill my mouth. After a punch was spotted on the back of my head I fell on my knees. They stopped their beating and stood straight again.

I felt dizzy, the whole world was double and spinning like it was some sort of hypnotic top. The Salazzle got up from her throne and began to walk towards me. "Ahh, now that's better isn't it?" she said with a fake sweet tone. I spat out some blood, it mixed in with the red carpet.

"Now, I believe some introductions need to be made" she said, continuing her walk towards me. Her dexterous feet dragged slightly because of their length and her tail whisked around like it was in the wind. She paused in front of me, I stared back up, she was taller than an average Salazzle.

"My dear, what's your name?" she asked kindly. Why was she asking me this? She knew my name very well, considering she put so much time into stalking me. Hearing my silence, the Salazzle sighed and put a hand on my head, rubbing it gently. "We don't want to go through this song and dance again, do we?" she said.

"K-Kai" I replied, stuttering. Why did I answer her question? And why was I stuttering? I hadn't stuttered in at least seven years. This was so unlike me to do, especially with someone who had taken me away from my life. I should have hit her, made her hurt. Yet, as she was rubbing my head, it was like someone telling me 'you're alright'. I guess you could say she was rubbing me the right way.

"Kai Ak-Akamu" I finished. My mind raced with thoughts but my body remained still, like it was disconnected. There was a sort of fractured relaxation in my blood. As if there was a Ursaring in a deep hibernation next to me. I had no reason to be afraid but was overly aware of what was happening around me. "Now that wasn't so hard, now was it?" she said gently. She took her palm of my head and turned back to her throne. She began to pace at a slow, easy going manner.

"My name is Lilith, but seeing as you will be here awhile, I suggest you call me by my nickname, so to say, Mistress" she said with a slight evil grin. On my left side, Ethan accidentally bumped into me. It was a brief event, yet it brought me out of that trance I was in. I didn't feel safe, I felt harmed, violated.

"Oh yeah?" I started aggressively. "How do you spell Lilith? Is it spelt B-I-T-C-H?" I said. Lilith paused, she turned her head toward me, her face held a blank expression. Then she started laughing. Her laugh was very chilling to hear, like someone was breaking glass behind you. She regained composure and resumed looking at me with a grin on her snout. "Well Kai, I must admit, that was one I hadn't heard before" she said. The only thing I can take from that is insults were common to her here. Why wouldn't they? This is where your own life ends and an enslaved life begins.

"Kai, my dear, after I show them how it is here, they don't make such nasty remarks" she said, resuming her pacing. "Oh yeah, and why is that?" I asked. This I had to hear; what was so great about her.

Lilith chuckled a bit, "Did you know that everybody here has something in common?" she turned to me smiling. From the variety of people I've seen today, Damon, Evan, Ethan and, I guess, me, I saw nothing in common with them, but apparently there was.

"What is it then? Enlighten me" I said with some sarcasm on the end. She turned around and walked up to me, her gaze stared down at me with order.

"Every person here is a pokephile"

Lilith smiled sweetly at the sight of my slack jaw. My mind was being overwhelmed by the sheer number of thoughts going through my head. I felt my head throb and ache, I was overthinking this. I calmed myself and turned myself back up. "And why is that?" I asked as I looked up to her.

Her expression turned serious. "Because nobody cares about you" she said coldly. The statement hit me like a mack truck. That couldn't be right. When I told Lana about who I was, she didn't seem to bat an eye, in fact she was glad for me that I was upfront about it. But that was the last person I told. Giving it some thought, there have been several anti-pokephilia rallies in the past. People saying that we go against the word of Arceus and should be locked away for our treason. My head sunk and I grew a solemn expression. Seeing this, Lilith put a hand on my head and started rubbing again.

"But here, you are accepted for who you are. I'll give you a haven from the uncaring world" she said, twirling her fingers in my hair. I felt that sense of safety going through me again, along with a faint scent, maybe she wore perfume. She was trying to make me hers. But I didn't belong to her, I didn't belong to anyone except Stella.

"W-W-Why did y-you choose me, fr-from what I-I know, th-there are th..thousands of p-p-pokephiles in Al-Alola" I stuttered. I was struggling to get any speech out, this wasn't normal for me, it was like two sides of my brain were battling for control.

Lilith snickered, "Well Kai, I only choose people who will help push me forward in the world, a queen can't be equal with her subjects" she said vilely. She took her hand off my head but she was still locked in my brain. "I chose you because you think ahead and clearly. I need someone like you" she said. There it was. The reason she wanted me. She wanted my smarts. I just can't believe this. She uses pokephiles because they aren't accepted to do her work. And she only takes the ones who she needs. The system was almost ethical if it weren't for the fact people were dragged her against their will.

"But…"

I turned my head up to see her with an unsure face. "...Now that I've met you, I'm not so sure I found the right person" she said. I seemed to snap out of the trance once again, this wasn't true, I was smart, I could help her. I could show her she made a good decision. An epiphany shook through me. I didn't snap out of the trance, I slipped deeper into it. I was outright thinking I wanted to be hers.

"Of all the time you've been in this room, you've been unbound and free to move but you haven't tried to escape. You haven't been thinking right. I can't have someone who can't do their job" she smiled apologetically. She was right, I wasn't thinking right, I had every chance to escape here but I didn't. I jerked my head around frantically, I could escape here, but did I want to? My eyes flared up, a light red colour appeared then disappeared on my pants over and over.

Something cracked inside me. It wasn't a bad thing, the crack felt like liberty. It released me from Lilith's grasp, I felt in control of my own thoughts again. I smiled internally, I can think forward again, plan my escape. My mental smile faded as everywhere I looked just enforced a thought I didn't like. That I wasn't getting out of here.

The height of the building was so tall the I'd die from the fall. If I tried to run out the door, I'd get lost quickly. If I tried to fight my way out, I would lose easily. It didn't matter if I wasn't thinking right before, I still couldn't get out. Then this whole thing is worthless. I could only stare at Lilith as she turned to me. "Well, I'm sure I can find something for you to do here, maybe something like.. oh?" Lilith started but something stopped her. She was staring at me, her eyes fixed on mine.

"Your eyes are truly fascinating" she said softly. My eyes? What was so interesting about them? Sure they flare red when I think a lot but that is pretty much it. Most people pass it off as just another part of me rather quickly. After that, they're basically free defective glow sticks. Yet, Lilith was staring at them like they were made of diamonds.

"They are so intriguing, your eyes, intoxicating even" she said with a lustful lisp. Were my eyes turning her on? Oh Arceus, anything but that. "I may have been wrong about you, Kai, but we will see what tomorrow brings us to judge you fairly". A shudder went through my body at the uncertainty of what tomorrow would be. She tore away from my eyes and, after a small sigh, began to walk back to her eyes stopped their flaring.

"Evan, Ethan?" Lilith said while walking back. "Yes mistress?" they said in unison. "Make sure, my little darling gets back to his cell" she said as she sat back on her throne. "Will do mistress" they said again. They took up my arms once again. I was more prepared than last time and landed on my feet. Before we walked out of the room, I cranked my head back. Lilith was sitting on her throne, giving me a smile while I cast an angry glare back. Then the door shut behind us and I was left looking at an expensive door.

The journey back to my cell was in silence. Neither Evan nor Ethan made any move to talk. They didn't try any extravagant bets, they didn't try to pull me into conversations, they didn't argue at all. Being near Lilith must have really messed them up there. The only voice I heard within the next minute was the automated one on the second floor. The hall of cells hadn't changed since I was here, except for the empty cell with the number '5' on it.

When we got to my cell, Evan unlocked the door while Ethan took both my arms behind my back. Evan got it open Ethan promptly shoved me inside, making me stumble along the way.

I thought then they would leave, but it seems even they couldn't keep their mouths shut for long.

"Good luck with tomorrow, you'll need it" Evan said before walking off, hands in his pockets. "Ditto" said Ethan before he walked off.

I walked towards the cot and laid down on it all the way. My eyes just focused on a small spot on the concrete ceiling. My mind still didn't want to believe where I was but I shoved that thought aside quickly. I didn't need thoughts like that now, if I wanted to get out, I had to accept where I am. I will get back to Stella, that part was certain. Even if takes me years upon years.

 **Woo, I didn't expect this chapter to be so wordy but that's kinda how it turned out, sorry if you got a little bored.**

 **Chap 3 is coming (maybe) soon. School's a bitch with time consumption.**

 **Peace!- Minusbomb**


	3. The Judgment

**Here's a chapter with a lemon for you awesome pervs.**

I woke up with my legs feeling numb. My eyes were still shut closed from the light. The little amount of photons that entered the cell from the blocked sun still gave me trouble adjusting. It was unbelievable I could even sleep. I blinked a few times before I sighed deeply, remembering the position Arceus decided to place me in. The cell was where I was, Lilith who forced me here and Stella who I was taken from. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts.

I grasped the two sides of the cot and pushed my head up, the sky was a light pink and blue mix with few clouds. I swung my body to the side to get up. My hands pushed off the cot and momentum kept me going. I walked only a few steps before my still asleep legs turned to liquid. My face hit the rough floor and added a headache to the list of things that has been put on brain. Groaning, I pushed myself up and flipped over facing the ceiling. I pressed two fingers against the stinging side of my face and looked at them. A thin, grey, dusty layer covered my fingertips but no blood. I used both my hands and rubbed hard against the dust. After a couple of seconds, I took my hands off and saw them coated with the dust.

I rolled onto my front and pushed myself up again, this time with awake legs and stood straight. Nothing had changed as of last night and the cell still held the trapped ambience in the air. I glanced down at the ground by the cell door, perhaps there would be another small meal. Sure enough, there were two small slices of peanut butter toast, sitting on another ceramic plate.

I sighed again, it was another one of my favourite simple meals. Another obscure fact that Lilith knew about me, I should have expected this. No point in trying to deny it anymore, she had a grip on me as long as I was around. I grabbed a slice of the toast and took a large bite out of it. My gut still felt decently empty from yesterday so it felt relieving to feel the nutty taste go down my throat. I quickly ate the rest of the slice before moving on to the next. The second one didn't last much longer than the first.

I paused after I finished my meal. I had just ate something from here immediately which took an empty stomach yesterday. Was I really accepting to live here so easily? I thought I had control, but this whole thing was cramming my head. I thought the battle in my brain was over but the more I think about it, the more it grows prominent. I could feel the two sides separating again. It wouldn't be so bad if I stayed here right? Lilith said she'll give me shelter from the discriminating world and that I would be useful with my smarts. No, it's not ok, I need to get back to Stella and stop Lilith from taking anymore innocent people. But what she's doing is ok, isn't it? She provides for the shunned and seems like she's favourable here. No! This is all wrong! Arceus, why can't I just think what's right!?

I grabbed the plate from the floor and threw it across the room. It shattered into several pieces when it hit the wall which scattered across the floor below. I breathed in, realizing my actions, and sat back down on the cot. Rage was something that didn't come to me often. However, not thinking straight was my kryptonite in cracking the rough edges.

Strange, I thought getting a good night's sleep would help my mind but instead it just made it worse. Why was that? And why couldn't I get Lilith out of my head? I felt my eyes flare at the deepening topic. My eyes. Why was she interested in them? I could see the events playing over in my head, how she was so fixed onto them, how she found it difficult to pull away. Then I remembered something else. Before Evan and Ethan dragged me back to my cell, she said something.

" _I may have been wrong about you, Kai, but we will see what tomorrow brings us to judge you fairly"_

Unless I've been asleep for over a day, today was holding a surprise for me that I was not looking forward at finding. This thing about judging, would it be some sort of test? Maybe I would have to use my smarts to predict something and see if I was right or not. However, the only reason she said that she may have been wrong was because of my eyes. So, what was it then? Why would my eyes make her change her mind?

Ugh, too many questions, not enough answers. I ran my fingers through my hair, it was only yesterday that I washed it and it's already greasy again. The dank of the cell must have caused it. Or maybe I was attempting to put my mind to other things. I always tried to think random ideas when my head is cluttered because you might just find the answer you're looking for. I started to think about sports, pokemon battles, travelling, anything to get my train of thought going. No such luck, big surprise.

A noise from the hallway startled me, a voice said "second floor" and I heard the elevator doors open. I sighed, I could only assume that the people in the elevator were none other than the ones who were there in the first place. Sure enough, I heard the familiar sound of leather clopping on concrete. Two voices spoke up from the hall, one lighter than the other.

"How do ya think this guy's gonna do with mistress?" Ethan said, the hall making his voice echo.

"I don't know, we had a hard time pleasing her remember?" replied Evan.

"Hey, you were the one messing things up with your antics!"

"Yeah as if you never messed anything up when we-! Oh, hey"

Evan and Ethan were standing outside the cell, they looked as though they had the same clothes on as yesterday. Ethan looked to have a sullen posture, probably from having to sleep in the bathtub. Both seem to have regained their casual and talkative ways from last night.

"Welp dude, you ready for Mistress' judgment?" Evan asked me. I didn't know how to respond to that, considering I don't even know what it is. I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly and waited for them to get me out of my cell. It looked like they didn't notice the broken shards of plate.

"Alright, let's get this cell open, you know, cell **5** " he said directed at his brother. Ethan huffed while remaining still and could only stare at Evan while he bore a smug grin.

"Yeah, yeah, just get him out" he grumbled. Evan, still wearing half a grin, took the ring of keys and slid the one reading '5' into the lock. With a familiar clang, the door was open. With more caution this time, Evan came in and took my arms behind my back. I didn't bother fighting back, there was no way I would win against these two, and my preference is to have no injuries. A preference I broke just this morning.

When I got outside the cell, Ethan joined in on the left again. We started to walk down the hall of cells. Without dragging steps, I tried to keep up with them, they seemed to have a lot more energy in the morning. Something was different though, they were anticipating something. When I tried to look at them, they turned their head in any direction that wasn't mine and continued walking. It was suspicious and I didn't like it. I kept my head down and tried to ignore the onslaught of thoughts.

We hit the elevator doors, and by my means, literally. We stopped a little too close and my nose crunched against the doors. I didn't hear a crack, so at least it wasn't broken, but I felt a small stream of blood drip down.

"Shit, sorry dude, might want to look where you're goin'" Ethan said, but not without a laugh. We stepped inside to the elevator and Evan made a motion to the panel on the the left. Instead of hitting the button with fourteen, he reached one higher and hit the fifteenth. The doors closed and we began the slow ascent once again.

It was quiet in the elevator, the twins seemed to be avoiding me. Neither were open to conversation and it was starting to get to me. They were hiding something and I think it tied in with this judgment.

"So, what happens during the judgment?" I said, trying to get answers.

"Well.. you.. uhhh- Ah!" Ethan started but was quickly cut off by Evan's balled fist going into his side.

"Dude!" Evan hissed at his brother. "Don't tell him!".

"I wasn't going to, jackass!"

The pair fell silent again as they turned their heads separate ways. Oh boy, a surprise. Because I'm sure the surprises here are going to be just peachy. The rest of the trip was ridden in silence.

The elevator stopped a little while later, with the fifteenth button lit up. The doors parted and the familiar automated voice said 'fifteenth floor'. The hall appeared similar to the one on the fourteenth floor but instead of few doors there were only two.

Both doors were opposite to each other and each bore an Arceus symbol in the center. Evan and Ethan pushed on, me trying to keep up with their fast pace. The twins had the same look on their face as they had yesterday. The one when they were near Lilith. It showed anxiety and fear, something that wasn't, well, them.

We continued walking, my bleeding nose had calmed down to a single trail of blood sticking to the gap between my nose and mouth. When we got to the doors, the twins stopped.

"It's on the left… right?" Ethan said, confused.

"Yeah it's on the right" Evan replied shortly.

"No, I was saying if it was on the left"

"Doesn't matter, it's on the right"

Evan took out a ring of keys, one that looked much nicer than the cell keys. It was a smaller ring with shorter keys that looked tidy and organized. One that would earn a mother's approval. Evan flipped through the keys before settling on a gold and silver striped one. He slid it into the lock above the handle and turned counterclockwise. It uttered a satisfying, smooth click and was unlocked.

The door swung open on it's own to show a large living room. There was a couch for lounging that provided a view for the large flat-screen mounted on the opposite wall. A small, glass table laid in front of the couch that held a few papers with miniscule writing. In the back right of the room, there was a fully fledged kitchen with all the appliances neatly organized. In front of it was a wooden kitchen bar separated by two wooden pillars. A small table was near to us that had one chair next to it. Around the walls of the living room were large glass windows letting in the morning sun. It painted the room a bright orange-yellow colour scheme. It didn't match well with the other colours.

The twins didn't waste time and started pushing me through the living room of the elaborate penthouse. The open space narrowed down when we reached the hallway. There was hardly enough space for two people, let alone three. But Evan and Ethan seemed determined, stupid, but determined. We squeezed through the hall with the sounds of shirts rubbing against the paint. We finally reached a more open area at the end.

There were three doors in the section, all of them looked the same except for the closet doors on the left that were connected. Which seemed a bit off to me, I've never known a pokemon who would go so far as to have a closet for extra clothes. Hell, I don't even know a pokemon who wears clothes. And for as long as I've known Lilith she hasn't worn any clothes.

The twins stood unwavering, both were facing the door in the middle. They started moving slowly, Lilith must be right behind this door if they are so quiet and serious right now. Both halted before the door, thankfully further away than before.

"Do you think we should just do the good ol' one, two, three?" Ethan suggested.

"I don't know, he might hurt himself" Evan replied.

"Nah, this guy can take it"

Evan sighed and took hold of the knob on the door. Ethan stepped behind me and grasped my shoulder blades. The touch of his hands in the tender spots made me tense up in sensation and I felt myself standing up tippy-toe.

"Ready?" Ethan said.

I was about to reply with 'no' when Evan beat me to the punch.

"Yep"

"Alright then, onetwothree!"

Evan swung open the door to the room and I felt Ethan pushing me in. The push was short lasting but kept me going with enough momentum to get into the room. I just wish I got in standing up. The force made me trip on my own feet and I ended up face down the second time today. Before I could even think of reacting after that blow, I heard the door slam quickly behind me.

I groaned in ache as I pushed myself up. Taking this opportunity, I wiped my finger along the gap of my mouth and nose. When I saw the red coagulated substance on my finger, I rubbed it on my pant leg. A bed was in front of me, it was a very large king-sized and had a large canopy overtop. The canopy draped purple cloth and fabric halfway down to the ground and were spread randomly about.

There, on a dark magenta quilt with silver stitching covering the mattress, laid Lilith. She had a relaxed pose and was making herself comfortable on the bed. She turned her head to see me staring at her.

"Ahh, so nice of you to join me Kai" the lizard said in a slightly tired morning voice.

I glared at her, she was laying down without a woe or care in the world while I was suffering under her roof. How could she function properly with this on her shoulders? It didn't matter, there wasn't anyone stopping me from walking out the door now and I was intending on taking that opportunity.

"I'm not joining you for long, and I'm not planning on staying here either" I said harshly. I took a few steps to the door and grasped its golden knob. The knob twisted without resistance and I started to push the door. However, it was blocked by something, no, someone, wrong again, someones. Evan and Ethan were blocking the way. I could hear their light chuckles of my failure.

"There is no point in leaving so soon, we haven't even started the judgment yet" Lilith said softly. She pointed her body in my direction and gave the 'come hither' expression with her forefinger.

"Come, lay on the bed with me"

The phrase was almost laughable. Of all the people who could have said that to me. It had to be her, the one who took life and through it into a wastebasket. How could she think I would agree to that? How could anyone agree to this sort of thing after they've been taken for that matter? It just seemed so absurd and nonsensical.

"Heh, fat chance you bitch" I said to her. It felt good saying that, telling it how it is, no sugar coating anywhere. How words were supposed to be said. The expression on Lilith's face was nice to see. Her narrowing eyes and small frown on her snout, she needed to feel how I did. To be treated like trash. Don't get mad, get even, I liked the phrase.

I turned away again and started turning the knob and pushed against the doors. If I apply enough force to one spot, it should allow me to get a little leeway. I pushed hard on the spot right next to the gap between wall and door. A tiny crack formed, a small bit of freedom was getting to me. I could almost slip my fingers through the crack when I smelled something in the air. I sniffed it again, it was Lilith's perfume, I smelt it back in that weird throne room. It had a scent that reminded me of Oran berries with a hint of sweetness. Overall a nice scent, but nothing to become deterred about.

I started pushing the door again, the crack had disappeared. The twins' weight had pushed it shut when I was sniffing the air. Something felt off this time, like I wasn't really feeling like I should push the door. Instead, I felt as if I should smell the air to get in more of Lilith's perfume. My brain didn't like the idea but my body just did it without any concern. I found myself taking deep breaths through my nose without end. Each breath beckoned me to take another, as if it was lonely without a companion. Before long, I was lung-deep in her perfume, and I couldn't get enough of it. But it all felt wrong, surely no perfume could possibly be that addictive. Could it be? Was this even perfume? I heard Lilith shifting on the bed and turned my head towards her. She had a different expression, she was smiling. But not any normal smile. It was the smile of accomplishment.

"Perhaps you didn't hear me the first time, lay on the bed with me" she said grinning. No, it sounds like she didn't hear me the first time. The statement was rhetorical and she knew it, but she kept on smiling. I didn't like it, but it was only a look, nothing to be worried about.

Something felt off though, I didn't turn towards the door but rather remained still. It felt strange, not doing what I'm supposed to do. Then something happened that scared me senseless. I took a step forward towards the bed. The step wasn't natural, each motion felt sharp and extraneous. The next step felt more natural and comfortable. What was happening to me? The perfume, that had to be it. It somehow can control a person's actions.

I could almost recall Kiawe saying something about Salazzles but I couldn't put my finger on it. Involuntary actions caused by your enemy tended to do that. The steps I was taking were full, smooth strides without pause. I got to the bed quickly and started to crawl onto the mattress. I could feel the expression on my face, it was blank; it didn't show the fear and hate that I was feeling. When I reached the pillows I positioned myself to lay my head on the soft cushion. The rest of my body spread across the bed. I looked to my side, Lilith was smiling innocently. I tried to get away from the bed but when I tried to move, I was stuck. Held in place by the perfume.

"The bed feels nice, does it not?" Lilith said, tracing a finger around the small folds on the quilt. I could feel my head nod slowly. She could even control my responses now. She had this planned the whole time, but it was a plan that she had done many times before. How could this have happened? How could I not see this coming?

"You and I are going to have a lot of fun, so just do what I tell you and it will be feel very nice" Lilith said with a lustful tone. I recognized it. It was the same in throne room. The one she gave me when my eyes glowed. No, she didn't mean that kind of fun, did she? She can't possibly think that way. Lilith started to reach a finger towards me, she traced it across my upper lip and around my chin. Her finger was smooth and ended with small claw that was somewhat dull, thankfully.

She gained a look on her face that made me shiver. It was a face that I thought I would only see on Stella. One I hoped I would only see on Stella. It was the one she made when she wanted me, no matter what. Suddenly everything clicked into place, I felt embarrassed that I hadn't thought of the sooner. But also relieved I hadn't thought anything so horrible.

She only picks pokephiles, people here are loyal to her and this mysterious perfume controls them. The idea was crazy but as realistic as I can get it. She takes people from where they are, she gets them into this judgment and uses this perfume on them, ensnaring them in her trap. They do what she wants and so there's this part, the part that sends a goose over my grave every time I think about it. That the pokephiles serve a double-purpose. For her own pleasure and for work. The idea was something I didn't want to believe but I knew it was all too true.

Lilith stood up straight on the quilt and moved towards me. She stepped over to one side of me so she was directly above my upper chest. I could see her snatch, a small opening with little pink markings around it. I wanted to look away, pretend it never existed, but I couldn't, the perfume had me locked. Wait, I sniffed the air, apparently inhaling more of the potent scent is a voluntary action. The smell came straight from her pussy. It wasn't perfume, it was pheromones.

I remember now, Kiawe always had Salazzles around Wela Volcano due to their fire type. He said that they have pheromones that can control someone's actions. It's mostly used to get Salandits into a reverse harem with them but he claimed to have been in a situation where he's been under the influence. I never thought I would be in that place.

"Do you like the view? Maybe you want a closer look~" she said lustfully. She dropped herself right onto my face, her pussy pushed against my lips, dripping wet with juices. I felt like crying now, I was restrained and was being forced to give her cunnilingus. She started to rub against my face, my mouth was slightly slack and I felt a light flow of her juices pouring into her mouth. It tasted exactly like the pheromones smelled.

"I can't do all the work dear, you have to do your part" she said above me. I could hardly hear her. Her thighs were covering my ears but my body reacted as if I heard it normally. My tongue came from my mouth and started to lick her pussy like a machine. Not in a sense of great speed and power but repetitive. Her cunt was nothing like Stella's, instead of a soft feel, it was very leathery. Lilith let out very small breaths, as if it were a weak version of a moan. But I didn't care, I'm not planning on giving her any more pleasure than that.

I started to feel the pheromones prodding my mind, encouraging me to do more. I tried to push them aside but being so close to the source, it was too overwhelming. Thoughts of increasing her pleasure were filling me. No, I can't do that, Stella is the only one I should be doing this for. _Well, if you give her more pleasure, the faster it will be over._

What was this? Are the pheromones in my head trying to compromise with me? I could feel them deepening their work and I started to think if I actually should. My tongue motions became more exaggerated and grew faster. Lilith moaned lightly over me and started rub faster. I could barely hold on to my own thoughts.

Something sparked in me, like a safety mechanism; a last resort thought appeared. Maybe if I did this, just this once, then Lilith's pheromones won't work on me because it's voluntary action that benefits Lilith. But doing this, I'm saying goodbye to a moral that I don't want to leave. But I'm doing this all for Stella. That's what matters, that's the end goal.

I pushed head against her folds harder. I licked with more vigor, trying to end it quick. If I were to give her everything, I had to use every technique I have learned over the years with Stella. I made long strides with the tongue, kneading her folds as if it were dough. My hands found their way to her buttocks and squeezed gently but with firmity. My tongue swirled around in her insides. Her fluids flowed more rapidly now and her moaning had been given more volume and lasted longer. Her thighs came off my ears and I could hear the air rushing. However, even with all my experience being used here, Lilith never even came close to moaning as loud as Stella has in the past. No surprise, she's done this more than once. But what can I do more to just end this quick?

My eyes flared at the thought, wait, my eyes. Supposably she was turned on by them. I wonder if… I craned my neck up to look at her. It seemed my plan of acceptance had worked, I was able to do this with no resistance. After all, it was for her pleasure, hypothetically.

Lilith had her eyes closed and had a bobbing head from the pleasure but stopped when I turned my head up. She looked down at me and at that time my eyes flared their crimson red. What happened next was like something out of a movie not out of real life. Because in real life, nothing would happen and I would be back to the grind. But what actually happened was nearly unbelievable.

As if in sync with my eye flare, Lilith flung her head back and called out a loud moan. I started to lick her pussy again and she continued the string of loud moans. This can't be really happening, could it? My eyes were somehow increasing her pleasure exponentially. To think that I had these my whole life and never knew that they added pleasure during sex. It seemed crazy but here was Lilith moaning so loud it would shatter glass. More importantly, it looked like I found my quick way out.

I continued to lick her folds, her juices flowing like there was no tomorrow. Her hips were bucking against my lips hard, thank arceus for her low weight. My tongue delved into her cunt and tried to get in as deep as possible. Her hand came down and pushed my head further into her womanhood. Judging by how loud she was moaning, my task was nearing completion.

I started to play with her clit, flicking it with my tongue and biting it lightly with my front teeth. That really did it. It helped at that time she looked down and my eyes were still flaring from the thought of adding pleasure. She flung her head back and the rest of her body for that matter. She lost her balance and fell back onto my legs. My head, as if it was tethered to her womanhood, followed her on the way down and continued licking like nothing ever happened. The strain on my back felt terrible but it would all be over soon.

I pushed my tongue as hard as I could against her pussy and that moment she came. Hard. Her nectar poured out of her flower and she moaned so loud that it put all the other moans to shame. Her juices flowed into my mouth and settled in the basin. In sync with her orgasm, my head shot back to the pillow, like it was spring loaded. The pheromones were wearing off. I spat out the remainder of her femcum onto the quilt.

It was done. I did what she wanted but with my own actions. Now, I might be free from the pheromones, I'll be able to get out. I moved my fingers and flexed my arms. Both were my actions. A small sigh came over me, finally, relief flushed through my body. I tried to get up from the bed and hopefully get out of this bedroom like a zubat out of hell.

That's when I hit a concrete wall. I still couldn't move my torso and legs, like it was glued to the bed. Everything else moved in sync with my thoughts but it seemed I was stuck. The only thing I could come to conclusion of to what caused this is the thing I dreaded about the situation. I still smelt it, the hot Oran berry scent being emanated from a source. Lilith wasn't done with me.

I tilted my head down to look forward. Lilith lay there, breathing staggerly and had loose limbs. It took her a few seconds to catch her breath and a few more to even begin to speak.

"That was so… unexpected~" she said, still breathing rapidly. She started to stand up straight but wobbled a fair bit. Her body not quite comprehending what happened. She still had the look on her face, her eyes casting a shadow that could only be seen as maniacal anticipation. I began to move my limbs more rapidly, trying to get some sort of control back in my body. Lilith smiled as she climbed over my legs and stopped at my crotch. A prominent bulge stood in the middle, my manhood looked to be aroused by the pheromones.

"I wonder what other secrets you're hiding…" she said softly. With fluent movements she pulled down my pants all the way revealing a larger bulge stretching the fabric of my underwear. With just the outline it was easy to see that it was at full mast. Lilith had a sly smile as she pulled down the underwear. When freed from the cage, my member stood up straight and held strong.

"Hmm, not as big as I thought but still is very nice" she said, still having the smile on her snout. That comment certainly flustered me, I could even feel the blush rising in my face. She took my member into her hand and stroked it up and down. Her grip was a light one that tickled my shaft as she continued.

She got and straddled me down onto the bed, aligning her entrance to my manhood. This, I was not expecting and was far from being any sort of comfortable with this. I thought it would just be oral and that'd be it but I had been so very wrong. This is the kind of stuff I should be doing with Stella not her. I started to squirm more. Lilith still held a smile at the sight of my anguish as she started to lower herself. Her insides were tight, even tighter than Stella. And her juices weren't as fluid which made the entrance slightly rougher.

As she reached the end of my shaft, she couldn't help but let out a soft moan as my tip grazed her cervix. From there she started riding me deep. Every time she went up it seemed my dick would come out but at that point she slammed back down on my waist. Once again, I was thankful for her low weight. Her juices flowed more and allowed for a smoother entry. Her moaning was again at a softer level than Stella.

I did it before and I can do it again. I'll give her all the pleasure so I can spend less time doing this. Primarily, I can make my eyes flare again. If it worked with oral than it may work with actual intercourse as well. I just have the think of some seriously contemplative thoughts. On top of me, Lilith started to get faster, she was helping me end it quick if anything.

I started thinking about math, science, chemistry, history. Anything that could make me think hard on something. Maybe I forgot something, maybe something is coming up. Then I settled on a question that did the trick. But I seemed to get more than what I bargained for.

How has no one actually caught Lilith yet?

That made me think. And consequently made my eyes flare. When coincidentally Lilith was staring down at me, with a look that showed she was in charge and I was to be the obedient one. That changed rapidly when our eyes met.

Lilith flung her head back much like she did with the oral and stopped bouncing on me and hilted at the bottom. She moaned loudly again and held herself in the position for a while. I felt my hands moving up my sides. This wasn't my action. Lilith was controlling me again. My hands rested on her thighs and made small rocking motions.

"Oh my Arceus! Kai your eyes are *Ahhh!* so good!" she yelled.

I started to push her down and up again with her making the same string moans without rest. Her body looked limp, like a ragdoll I was controlling when the opposite was true. I pounded her harder, shoving the entirety of my member into her. Her pussy started to tighten on my member, finally a sign of the end. This couldn't go on any further than what has already happened.

Voluntarily, I increased my pace to end it faster. Her pussy tightened so much it almost started to hurt. It would be over soon, I knew it. I gave her thighs a little squeeze to get her attention. Just one flare, and it would be over. I myself felt my climax on edge. Her eyes danced in the pleasure but managed to lock onto the red spots below her. My eyes flared a last time which sent her over the edge. She came, spraying the juices over the bed and onto my crotch in sparkling, clear patches.

I thought that was it but Lilith was still controlling me, I made a few more thrusts before I came as well. I unloaded my cum into her and saw her slim waist slightly expand at the amount. Lilith looked and acted like she was completely hung over, she had a dazed look and could hardly balance. She just kind of fell off me, and tumbled onto the bed. I breathed in, in came the fresh air, no pheromones to be inhaled.

Done, the one thing that I had to do was successful and one thing I'm never doing again. Now it's time to leave this place once and for all. I pulled myself up so I was sitting, I could finally move freely again. I started to push myself over to the edge of the bed to get off when I stopped halfway. It was not my choice.

"I've n-never had anyone who m-made me cum tw-twice so quickly" Lilith said softly. I started to feel drowsy, the world was a whirlpool of light that was fading.

"I'm going to take care of you very well" she said. I could feel my eyelids shutting and my back falling to the bed. No, I couldn't go to sleep now, I had to get out while I still could. It was too late, I was already slipping into the dark.

I shut my eyes and fell to rest.

 **Cool Cool Very Nice**


	4. The Tour

My eyes flickered open with the tickle of an eyelash caught on the corner of my left eye. The light was more relaxing than the last time I opened them. The small, pooled tears from the eyelash created a wavy filter. I remember what had happened. The events that had happened were a one time thing, it was to get me out of being controlled by the pheromones. But it all felt wrong now.

I felt the light softness around me. The familiarity had me relaxed and shaken. A smooth fabric interrupted occasionally by small stitches. The one on the bed of Lilith's was nearly the same. I ran my hands across the quilt and found myself stretching full arm-lengths to cover the area. A large bed, just like Lilith's. I took a hand and wiped the watery tears from my eyes. There was a wooden canopy above me, like the one on Lilith's bed. I almost started to think that I was still in her room when I saw blue cloth draping down instead of purple. I looked to my side, the quilt was also blue.

Blue, my favourite colour, Stella influenced that quite a bit. I doubt Lilith would just change her colour of sheets just for me. I'm in a different room. I raised my body and looked around at the surroundings. Simple bedroom furniture was placed in the corners and against the walls with a tall window looking out. A small digital clock was on the bedside table, it read 4:46 pm in big, digital numbers. Right above it in smaller lettering was the date, June 17th. I laid my head down on the pillow, it was the same day.

I scooched off the bed and stood straight. Looking down, my pants were put on, as well as my shirt, I could even feel my underwear. That fact seemed to make me shudder the most. A small bit of light shined on my pair of navy blue socks. Below that, a pair of gray Adidas runners. But I was barefoot when I first got here. I made my way to the door and twisted the knob.

The door swung to reveal a similar pattern in the corridor. One pair of connected doors, a full regular door and hall leading to an open area. I walked along the hall, trying to set my thoughts straight. A tiny pain sprung in my left shoulder. I looked over, a thermostat was placed at the end of the hall. The living room looked to be clean, fresh, as if no one had ever lived here before. There wasn't any paper on the table, dust on furniture or anything. The kitchen looked just as empty with everything placed exactly where it should be.

I walked over to the large glass window letting in the sunlight, the room wasn't yellow and orange but a rather bright white colour. I remember now, when I was in front of Lilith's door, there were two doors. Lilith is in the first one while I'm in the second one. I looked out the window, a plain of green grass with little flowers dotted randomly across the flat was laying below. After a bit it trailed off into a dark forest with tall trees. I pressed my hand against the glass, the small warmth it held was seldom comforting. I was trapped here and Lilith had me in her grasp. But I wasn't going to just roll over and let her do it, I'm not going down without a fight.

"Nice to see you awake my dear~" a voice said behind me. I froze where I stood. I felt a thin tongue crawl up my neck and flick off near the frays of my hair. Lilith was behind me. She stretched out a hand from behind me and began to reach along my arm. Her skin rubbing on mine, she attempted to intertwine our fingers. I pulled away at the last moment and whipped around to get a vantage point.

Lilith had her trademark smile on and was standing straight. She had a look that showed no fear. Nothing out of the ordinary. "C'mon dear, I want more of what you have to offer" she said. She moved in closer, tail whisking around in the air. I stepped away from her grasp and hit the back of a table. It wobbled for a moment then stood still. Breathing heavily, I spoke, "G-get a-a-away fr-from me y-you-you bitch!"

I didn't know what would happen next. I half expected that she would be angry or sad or anything like that. But she seemed more surprised and contemplative than anything. "Hmmm… so strange" she said softly. She turned her head to the window, eyes not meeting mine. "Another one… they always cause trouble but…maybe.." she said, her voice trailing off. She turned her head to me again, a smile returned to her face. She tried to move towards me again. Every step forward she made, I took one back.

"There is no point in trying to avoid it, I always get my way here" she said lowly. I stopped moving back and so did she. "I d-d-don't care. B-by now p-p-people h-have figured out I'm m-m-missing. They're pr-probably l-looking for me r-right now. Th-then they'll f-find you a-and this will all _end_ " I said with the confidence I could muster, the stutter significantly lowering the amount. Her smile seemed to grow in size and then she started laughing. Her laugh was still that glass shattering tone that made me cringe.

"I have done this for over two years, my system has never failed. And as of now, you are, in fact, dead" she said. My limbs tightened and my breathing increased. I thought my ears were playing tricks on me. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. "Shocked?" she said smiling. "N-No, s-someone would n-notice s-something wrong" I stuttered. "For-forensics o-or d-detectives would kn-know" I said trying to convince myself that was the case.

Lilith chuckled, the corners of her lips tightened in a grin. "I have many connections Kai. Much of the alolan police force is under my control. They do their job well, see for yourself" she said. Her eyes looked down at the table in front of the couch. A newspaper lay there and when I saw the headline my heart skipped a beat.

In bold letters it read **"NEW ISLAND KAHUNA MURDERED".** My eyes trailed to read the description below despite my mind telling me specifically not to. _Kahuna Kai Akamu was murdered on the morning of June 16th by a gunshot wound to the chest on his property at Brooklet hill. A passerby reported the incident when hearing the bullet fired. 'I heard a bang, then a half-scream and then silence, it was the scariest thing I ever heard' the anonymous passerby said. In the forensics lab, they pulled a .22 caliber bullet out of his torso in the lung area. Whether this was an act of dispute of the choice of kahuna or other is unclear. The police are currently interviewing…_

My eyes blurred by the end of the second sentence but somehow kept going. I felt a sensory overload coming over me. I put my hand onto my sweat pouring forehead. My temple pounding as if it were my heart. My heart itself beating quickly without end. The title and description of the newspaper were burned into my memory like fire on wood. I felt a smooth scaly hand with long fingers clasped lightly around my chin and brought me back up to eye level.

Lilith was staring at me, she had her caring look on. The look she used to relax the people here, before she takes advantage of them. So when I smelt the start of her pheromones I ran backwards, trying to get far from her. My leg tripped on the front of the leather couch and I fell back onto it. Head slumped on a pillow, I saw Lilith coming closer, her rape face becoming evident. "My workers are _very_ good at their job, a volunteer for the corpse, a cleverly placed person to hear a phony crime and my police take it from there" she said. She was still coming closer but this time, I had nowhere to go back to. Not again, I couldn't do this another time. My limbs were trembling as she started to lean herself over me. Almost inadvertently I spoke. "P-p-piss o-off" I whispered. Lilith seemed to recoil as I said it. "What did you say?" she said, eyes slightly narrowing. I turned to her with what could be best described as a fake courageous look.

"I said _piss off!_ "

Lilith came off me and backed off. I breathed out relaxed. I got up from the couch and kept an eye on Lilith. She sauntered over to the kitchen area. Her look of small anger seemed to have disappeared. The smile that was so swindling had returned. "You know, I have more control than you may think" she said, sounding like she was bragging. First the people here, then the police, what next? Her smile grew, she was approaching again. I tried to move back but I was frozen. No, it couldn't be, did that small amount of pheromones I smelt just before, was it enough to keep this effect? Lilith was right in front of me, her look enough to give me all the confirmation I need.

"In fact, I control the government of Ula'ula island and some of Akala as well" she said like it wasn't a big deal. That explains how she's able to maintain such a building in this area without being caught for over two years. It still gave me a headache thinking that I had been possibly been under her rule for longer than I thought. Lilith continued, "How do you think the legalization of pokephilia came to be in those two islands? People just.. wanted it to be? I'm not sure if you've noticed Kai, but plenty of people in government are against such policies". That much I knew, people were somewhat shocked when the law came to Ula'ula island and even more so for Akala but I was more focussed on my happiness that I didn't need to break the law to love Stella. To think this was all from her was mind blowing.

"You may have also noticed that this building has quite a number of floors, that is because it doubles as an office of the government. My officials relay my wishes to the rest of the government. With a majority in the government and a bit of.. 'motivation', they follow them well". Lilith backed off, the knot of fear I had slightly unravelled. She started off to the door and almost looked like she was going to leave. My traitor mouth, even in control, wasn't about to let that slide. "Why do you do this? W-why take p-p-people from where th-they were c-cared? Why.. Why c-control the g-g-government or.. _anything?!_ Why?" I said. I nearly slapped myself in the forehead for that one. Lilith turned, smiling as if she expected me to say it.

"The same reason any great ruler wanted those things. Power, dominance, _obedience_ " she said. She turned again to the door and held her hand out and made the gesture to follow her. My legs walked by themselves with the familiar mechanical motion. "Now, you will be here awhile, so perhaps a tour would be helpful" she said with her back turned. She swung the door open which lead to the elaborate hallway. There was a woman just outside the door, wearing a blue dress coat. She had a smile on but it was a seemingly fake smile that models used who were just too pretty. Her hair was put back and parted smoothly on top to give a half circle look. Yet through it all, I felt like I recognized her.

"Hello mistress, hello Kai" she said with a slight bit of depth in her voice. I breathed in suddenly, I did know who it was. The supposably late kahuna Olivia. She was never missing, Lilith had her here. But why? I'm not sure if she's a pokephile but Lilith said she only took people she needed. "Yes, Olivia was here the whole time, she was practically a bitch for her Lycanroc a few days before we got her" Lilith said from the side. It answered the question of if she was a pokephile but why she brought her is still a question. Another piece of the puzzle clicked in again, another part in Lilith's plan, a part that involved me.

"You brought her here so there would be a kahuna battle" I said. Lilith's eyes focussed on me.

"The battle wouldn't only test the strength but the strategy as well, all the opponents all have the same experience it's just how they use it".

Lilith started a small chuckle.

"The winner of that battle would become your strategist for your plans". Her chuckle grew to a small laugh.

"By saying that Kai, you proved my point as a person who thinks like the one I need but you won't be my strategist" she said, tripping over her bumps of snickering. "I found something in you that I have been looking to acquire for a long time; a person to be my equal, my.." Lilith paused, she almost looked like she blushed or something that had some humanity to it. "..My lover"

It send a wave of ice through my veins. Being here was bad enough but to become a pokemon's lover. A pokemon who, kidnaps people, controls them, and faked their deaths. With the fact that I'm already engaged to Stella. It was almost too much for me to handle. Lilith walked across the hall to the opposite door. _Her room_ , I thought. "Well I believe it's time for you two to get going" Lilith said as she walked into her room. Olivia started toward the elevator at the end of the hall. I found myself following her. The pheromones were still controlling me. The length of the control of these pheromones waa seemingly endless. However, I have broken their control before, maybe I can do it again.

I took a few more steps before I felt a hand grip around my wrist. It pulled me back and turned me around. Before even realizing who was doing it, a pair of lips locked onto mine. They felt strange, not soft but firm and leathery. When I saw who was kissing me, the knot of fear tied itself and tightened. Lilith put her hands on my back to deepen the kiss. I tried to separate but still nothing. I felt her tongue push against my lips but before she took the next step she parted. "Sorry to tease you dear, I have a lot to do but I'll get you later" she said.

I turned around again like nothing happened and continued following Olivia who hadn't stopped and was farther down. The elevator doors were open and Olivia was standing between them when I was near. I got in and Olivia closed the doors. Before they closed I turned and saw Lilith looking at me with that aggravating devilish smile. When the last strip of hall light disappeared from between the closing doors, I felt release. My legs turned to liquid and I fell to my knees. I was free again, thank Arceus for that. I got back up and looked at Olivia. She had a blank expression with eyes looking straight ahead. She might still be in there. The Olivia I remember had a strong spirit and a resilient nature.

"Hey Olivia? Are you there?" I asked. She continued you stare at the doors. It was weird that it looked like she didn't even know I was there. The thought that Lilith did this to who knows how many other people she did this to. I gave Olivia a little shove.

No response.

I shook her shoulders

No response

I yelled in her ear "Olivia!"

No response

This was starting to become scary, a normal person would have noticed any sort of sound of touch. _But their not normal_ , I thought. _No one here is, not with Lilith._ My eyes caught sight of the elevator control panel. The light was lighting up the 10th floor button. It seemed strange that this was a tour but we were missing a considerable amount of floors. The governmental floors must take up the remaining levels. Didn't bother me though, the faster this ends the quicker I can escape.

The elevator stopped on the ninth floor, when we got out it looked like a standard apartment complex. Eight rooms on either side lined the hall. The rooms for the people here I supposed. Olivia started walking when the doors were fully open. I followed. This time by choice. "There are a total of six floors of these rooms, all rooms are equipped with the necessities of normal life.." Olivia said. It was like she was a walking tour that never stopped. Three doors down I saw a figure, he was tall with messy black hair, had a black trenchcoat on, and was holding a fedora with a silver trim. He was moving a coin in between his fingers. The coin flipped every time it went over a finger then slid into the slot between them. I knew who it was,the person who got me here. Damon.

I stormed up to him but he didn't seem to notice. He kept on playing with the coin in his fingers. "Hey! Prick!" I yelled at him. About a second later he raised his head slightly. He had a look of disinterest stapled to him. "Hey" he said softly and looked back down at his coin. Angry, I shoved his shoulder. The coin between his fingers didn't even quiver when it happened. "I'd appreciate if you didn't do that Kai" he said. He looked up again, "I know why you're like this, you'll find there are greater difficulties here than me". His coin continued its path over his fingers.

Now I was mad, I raised my hand and smacked the coin right out of his hand. "You're the reason I'm here! You took me from Stella! So stop thinking about this like it's just something so mundane!" I yelled. Damon paused, then walked to the middle of the hall where the coin was. He picked it up and went back to his spot on the wall. "You should try to not cause trouble here, words from the wise". He placed the coin on his index finger and tilted it slightly which started the process again. Olivia had come back from the end of the hall, still spouting facts about the rooms, and was headed to the elevator. "And relax, I didn't touch a hair on your precious Primarina, she's in witness protection somewhere". I didn't know what to do next. I wanted to punch him and yet his tone hid a small bit of sympathy. So begrudgingly, I went with Olivia to the elevator. Before I entered I heard Damon another time. "Don't try escaping, I'd hate to be the one who has to turn you in to mistress if you decide to" he said. I never stopped walking, I walked into the elevator and the door closed to our next destination.

Since the floors nine through four were nearly identical, our next stop was the third floor which turned out to be a massive office space where dozens of workers had an endless stream of files going in and out of their workspace. There wasn't much point to showing me. The first floor was the cooking area. I had figured there would be at least some sort of supply for food, considering my mini meals during my time in the cell. I never expected it to be so grand however. It almost looked like a five star restaurant kitchen, or possibly a four and a half star considering how the people got there. The aromas in the room were more intoxicating than Lilith's pheromones, and much better for my well being. I didn't need to know what was on the second floor, the cell area was still the bad first impression I was given and I didn't feel like going back.

We had reached the ground level, the front of the building looked like a lobby. There was a front desk, a few tables scattered about and a pair of elevators on opposite sides. Olivia started talking again, "This is the main entrance area in the building where people can peruse the different parts of the building…" she continued on and on. She lead me through the different areas of the ground floor. A spa, a sauna, even an exercise room to name just a couple. After she lead me to a back door with the afternoon sun shining through a piece of frosted glass. Olivia pushed it open and natural light spilled in.

"And this is the garden" she said. A large grass lawn was laid down in front of me. There were white picket fences with a spectrum of different flowers divided up into the colours to look like a rainbow. A few Cheri berry trees were planted on the corners of the fences. Their pink petals that were dropped in spring were replaced by warm green leaves. Behind the flowers and trees was a silver fence. I suppose the idea of an easy opening was just a pipe dream to me. "This is the end of our tour, I hope you have a nice time here" she said. 'Have a nice time', that's a riot. Olivia turned around and walked back into the building. Before she went through the door I spoke up, I have to try. "Olivia do you know who I am?" I asked. She's in there I know it. "I know who you are Kai" she said. A small smile appeared on my face, she is in there, Lilith can't possibly keep everyone in this is status forever. "You're Mistress' lover and you sleep on the 15th floor".

Olivia opened the door and walked back in. My smile dropped and turned to a frown. Lilith had gotten to her. To get her into such a state is an absolute insult to Olivia's dignity. She didn't deserve this kind of treatment. She was a good kahuna and a great person. But Lilith changed her to her liking. She changed everyone here, well except for the twins, they seem like the type to be, well, them.

I didn't think Lilith would come down here anytime soon but I wasn't going to take the chance that she'd be in there. I started to walk through the garden, it might be the only place that would be my haven from her. The warm colours of the petals were very soothing to me. The reds, yellows and green felt nice on my eyes and the light, warm alolan breeze was always nice to feel on my skin and through my hair. Relaxation, the feeling that there is nothing to do and no trouble coming. I guess what I was feeling was a half relaxed feeling.

I pushed a few low lying branches out of the way, the garden seemed to go on forever. My mother would have been greatly impressed by how well tended it was. I continued to walk through the foliage, the trees getting thicker as I went. The flowers seemed to be disorganized now, nor were there any fence surrounding them. It was as if it faded away behind me. For some reason, I wanted to keep going. The trees kept getting thicker, I bent my limbs and worked my way further. I still wanted to keep going, I knew my reason, I wanted to get away, away from here, away from Lilith, away from anything associated to her. Leaves nearly covered all the sunlight except for a few blinding rays. I just want to get away!

I pushed away the leaves and the light came in. I was out in the open. Like a barrier, all the trees were behind me and a small expanse of field lay before me… followed by more trees. A poor design choice in my opinion but I guess nobody expected someone to get past all those trees. There wasn't any fence blocking the field, just the grass of it. There was away, so close and far at the same time. I didn't expect it would this easy to escape. By how people here were saying it, it sounded impossible but I guess I was mistaken.

I looked to my sides, nothing was there to witness or disturb my endeavor. I was going to do it, I was getting away from all of this. I wasn't even thinking anymore, I was acting on my instincts. At first I was still, not waiting for anything. Then I was running. It felt great, I was going to be gone. Soon I would be back with Stella and I would expose Lilith for what she's done. It would be perfect.

But..

I felt a large shock through my body

It..

My legs locked up and I started to fall

Was..

I hit the grass and started to writhe in the painful electricity

..Way too good to be true.

I felt my arms stiffen and legs lock. I clenched my teeth as the agonizing current continued through the circuit of my body. My fingers dug into the ground and found crumbly dirt and warm grass. Then the electricity stopped and my hands released the earth. I breathed out at a fast pace. _What the hell?_ I thought in my nearly fried brain. I took my hand out of the ground and put on top of it. Lifting my head, I saw the trees hadn't gotten any closer. I could hardly think about it when another shock wracked my body.

It hurt more than the last one, as if it were punishing me for what I did. My muscles tensed and I could hardly even move to relieve the pain. Then it was over again, I turned around as quickly as I could and crawled back to the trees, there might be an electric fence and if that's the case, my brain will be dead before long. I thought I had crossed over the line before the third shock came. It felt so bad I thought I would get paralysis from it but physics came to my help. The little momentum from crawling sent my body over that invisible line. The shock stopped suddenly and my skin loosened.

My nose was buried into the ground. Breathing in, I smelt that earthy scent that reminded me I was still here. That I had to keep going. But it all felt so hard, the simplest of tasks were too hard. Just laying on the ground, I knew there was never going to be an 'away' here. There would never be a perfect way this could end for me.

I felt a hand touch my electrified back and give it a little shake. It wasn't scaly with long fingers but human. I uttered a small moan in response to the light pain on my tender spine. The hand came back, this time grabbing onto my wrist which was followed by another hand. It dragged me across the grass for a brief period before letting go again. The hand returned to it's spot on my back and gave it another shake.

"Hey buddy? You there?" A voice said. The voice sounded male and seemed to be genuinely concerned for me. I tried to tilt my head up but my nerves were still shot from the shock. I heard a bit of a small talk from above. There was another person here, perhaps quite a few more even. The hand returned, this time with it's twin. The two hands went under my armpits and started to pull up. My head came off the warm ground and I saw the tree line again. My torso followed my head with much grunting and exasperated sounds from behind.

My legs were more dragged than set on the ground. My head was still limp from the shock and I was staring at my feet. How long until this wears off? Surely it wasn't permanent. Right? I could hardly feel the tips of my shoes scraping the grass and the hands hooked under my pits. The figure behind me spoke again. "Cyra? Time to work your magic" he said. I still couldn't see more than my own feet and grass. Then I felt a large surge of energy go through and wrap around my body. The energy connected my nerves with the rest of my body and my feeling came back.

The figure behind dropped me down and I landed on wobbly legs. I heard footsteps coming around me and halted in front. Tilting my head, I saw a rather scrawny but tall man. The man had almost half a foot on me. He had near albino blond hair and pale skin. He also looked to be in his mid twenties. "Glad that you're back from the dead bud" he said with a little smile. "Good thing we got Cyra here otherwise you'd be out there for at least another half hour". I looked to the right of the man and saw a Delphox next to him. The Delphox had its wand out and still held a light glow of mauve colour. It was easy to assume that she was Cyra.

Cyra gave a timid wave to me when I saw her. "Thanks for that Cyra" I said to her. She waved it off without thought. "It's no problem, Ian's done it more than enough times. Ambitious? Yes. Stubborn? Definitely" she said with some muffled giggling. She had a warm kind of voice. The man seemed to grow a tiny grin and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah but that's besides the point. I'm more interested that you ran out there in the first place bud" the man named Ian said. Seemed a bit redundant, I just wanted to get away from this place. Which thoughts were crushed or better put, shocked right out of my head.

"For one, I have a name, It's Kai and for another, I went out there because Lilith in there is a sociopathic bitch and I'm getting away from this place and back with my fiancée" I said with some exasperation. Cyra and Ian exchanged glances between each other. Then they both got a small excited look. Ian leaned in and almost spoke in a whisper but enough that Cyra could still hear. "Do… do you have the eyes Kai?" he said. This came to be a surprise, did he mean my flaring eyes that turned red when I thought a lot about things?

"If you mean the eyes as in the things in my head that flare when I think hard then, yes I suppose I do". Ian stepped away and stared right at me, before I realized what was happening, his eyes flared from their grayish blue to a magenta. I was speechless, another person whose eyes flared as well, it was somewhat awesome to think somebody else had them. "Yeah, I thought you would be surprised, but I kind of expected it when you ran out there, and following your reason for doing so pretty well confirmed it" said Ian. Cyra came back towards us to join back into the conversation. "For all we know, people who have the eyes are impervious to Lilith's pheromones" she said. Ian nodded along with her statement. "Well, impervious to long term effects at least" he added. These two, they weren't under Lilith's control, some hope came into my thought process.

"Thank Arceus for that, I'd practically be Lilith's love puppet by now if not" I said. Ian and Cyra looked confused. "What do you mean?" said Ian. "Well she seems incessant on constantly raping me, to put it that way". Ian huffed a breath of humour, "I know what you meant, but it's strange considering she usually splits up her.. uhh… 'dealings' with everyone here, including us". I looked over at Cyra, she had her head turned down and avoiding my eyes. "She has this philosophy that she can control anyone, no matter how long it takes" said Ian. "Me and Cyra been with her for almost two years now and she's never broken us down. Granted, about a year and a half ago things were a bit rougher and Lilith had a lot more things to do but still" he continued. "Anyways, back on the subject" he said. Cyra came forward. "The fact that she feels the need to rape you so often means she really likes you" said Cyra. I shudder went through my spine, I felt it arch even if my body didn't show it. Being liked by Lilith is the last thing I want right now. "As much as I want to say it's not true, she claims that I'm… *sigh*.. her lover".

Ian and Cyra looked at each other then back at me. They both had an expression of part shock and part excitement. They both got a little closer, "What floor is your room in?" said Ian.

"The top one, the fifteenth, the room's right next to Lilith's" I replied. "How did you give her that much pleasure?" said Cyra. "What does that have to do with anything?" I said confused and blushing. "Well, that so-called 'judgment' you experienced was to see how much you can pleasure her". "Yeah, and your floor number basically reflects how ya did" said Ian. I thought back to my judgment. Lilith had orgasmed twice before I did once. "So Lilith is going to be _very_ close to you, ehh sorry" said Ian. I wished what he said wasn't true but the truth stared at me right in the face.

The conversation was sparse now but I didn't want it to end. These are the only people who won't tell Lilith what I said. "Well, what about you Cyra? You don't seem to have 'the eyes', how are you in control of your actions?" I asked. "Well, I'm part psychic type so I have more control but that's not to say she can never control me.." her voice trailed off and she looked to blush deeply while her head dropped down. Ian put an hand on her shoulder. "It's not your fault that you didn't know, Cyra's just really sensitive about it". I felt guilt coming to me like a rising tide. "Sorry Cyra" I said weakly. She waved it off and raised her head. "Like Ian said, it's not your fault and this is something I need to overcome". Part of the guilt receded and I almost awkwardly nodded my head after what Cyra said. "So what do you guys talk about on a normal day?".

Ian seemed to get a wry smile and took his hand off Cyra's shoulder. "You know, regular stuff, nature, the weather and our plan to ditch this place forever"


	5. The Bad Day

**I'll say it here, this is a lemon chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

"What did you say?" I said astonished at what I had heard. "Our plan to get the hell out of here, what else" said Ian. This was something I had to hear, if there was even a hint of some organized action to get out, I wanted to hear it. "Well tell me! I want out as much as you do!" I said. Ian made the motion to speak but Cyra stopped him by putting a paw on his shoulder. She leaned in and whispered something in his ear. Ian looked a bit queer at Cyra at first but then started to nod slowly.

Cyra pulled away and Ian started to speak. "Yeah, about that..". He had a real sorry look on his face. I could feel the optimism drain from me. "Listen, Kai, we get that you want to get out but-". "But what?" I said somewhat angrily, cutting him off. Ian sighed and continued, "-But we really don't trust you all that much". I felt myself start to seath with anger, this guy wasn't going to give me the thing I needed, this was ridiculous. Ian saw my aggravation "C'mon don't be mad Kai, try to see it from our perspective, if you were a spy for Lilith, you could tell her everything that we were going to do and we'd be screwed". I turned away from him and looked to the line of trees. I knew he was right, there was no two ways about it. Maybe I was getting ahead of myself but I can't deny that I had reason for it. I'm pretty sure anyone in their rights mind would try to get back to the person he or she loved.

"Okay, I get it, if you came to me and I'd been here for years then there would be some doubt" I said. I heard more whispering from Cyra to Ian and turned back to them. Ian replied to her at the same volume and ended with an affirmed nod. "We're not going to be assholes about this Kai so we reached an agreement" he said. "Come back tomorrow at your earliest convenience, then we'll know if you're a spy or not" finished Cyra. I wasn't sure why just coming back the next day would justify if I was one but I'll take them up on that deal. "Deal, I'll come back here tomorrow" I said. "As soon as you can" said Ian right after I finished. "Yeah that too". I was still unsure on why they wanted me so early but I supposed it was simpler to do things sooner. There was only one nagging thing left on my mind.

"How do I know you guys weren't just posted by Lilith to spy on me?" I asked. To this Ian shrugged her shoulders. "Because Lilith wants you to trust her, you said it yourself that she wants you to be her lover right?". "Unfortunately, yes" I grumbled. Ian continued, "I'm pretty sure she knows that the people who have the eyes can't be controlled for long, so she'll have to win you by err.. alternatives, aka sex or other things". I could almost hear myself growl out loud. "If we were spies and you found out, she wouldn't have a chance at gaining your love" said Cyra. It sounded like a satisfactory answer to me even if I didn't like it at all.

"You should get back to the main garden, she'll notice if you've been gone too long" said Ian. I nodded and walked back to the tree line and started pushing branches again. The darkness enveloped me and I was left in the maze. "Remember! Tomorrow! And as soon as possible!" I heard Cyra yell after me before it faded away. The pair of them, Ian and Cyra, were a bit of an odd bunch but seemed pretty nice. I mean, they're the only other people here who aren't controlled by Lilith. Would I be able to trust them though? They said that if they were spies then Lilith would lose my trust, as if there was any in the first place.

I pushed away the few loose branches remaining and found myself back in the garden with the warm coloured flowers. A dainty façade for a terrible place, to me, Ian and Cyra I suppose. Walking back through the maze of flowers, I started to think how Lilith could possibly afford this giant building and all these accommodations. It's not like the cash just shows up out of nowhere. Then again, considering she had control over the entire government in Ula'ula island, I guess a disappearance of a couple ten million dollars would be relatively covered up. Didn't Ian say something about things being a little rough back then? That might have been when they didn't have this place and they had to be quick on their toes to get ahead of the law, before she controlled it. Maybe.

I got to the back door and pushed it in, the cool breeze of the air conditioning came rushing past me. The lobby was still strangely empty, I would have thought there would be at least a receptionist or something, but no, nothing. I walked to an elevator and pressed the up button. The doors didn't open immediately, weird, I doubt anybody would be using them now. Then the doors parted and there was a group of people in it. They looked to be upper class, men and women alike, with suits and ties varying in colour. They looked at me with strange in their eyes as they filed into the lobby.

I went into the elevator and saw from a corner, the people go out the front door. They pooled into cars and drove off. When the doors closed I realized who they were. The building was part government office if I remembered correctly, those were officials who were in a meeting up on a higher floor. So they might not have been under control, considering Lilith only needs to control people's decisions for a small time. That means I could have told them what Lilith does, even if they didn't know who she was. I could have gotten out. I clenched my fist in anger and was about to strike the wall when I remembered what happened the last time.

"Damn it…" I said under my breath. I relaxed my hand and put out one finger to touch the number fifteen on the panel. The elevator ride went quickly with me contemplating on what I should have done and giving my head a firm shake. The doors opened on the fifteenth floor and I stood face to face with another human. A female, who had long, straight, black hair and half-moon glasses. She walked briskly past me and into the elevator. I walked into the hall, eyeing her as the doors came together. Turning my head after they closed, I saw the door to Lilith's room was partly open before a hand grabbed the knob and pulled it shut. At least I knew Lilith wasn't in my room.

The woman left me puzzled. She might have come from Lilith's room, and with all those officials coming out, it may be safe to say that was probably her proxy. But to think of what might have happened in that room gave me a chill. I walked down the hall and opened the door to my room. Part of me thought someone else would be right there behind the door but I opened it anyway. There was no one inside to my relief. Of course there wasn't, I saw Lilith in her own room. Arceus, this whole thing was making me so stressed, maybe I just needed to take a small nap. That'll feel nice, I'll wake up refreshed and be a bit calmer.

I walked to the bedroom and took a solid look at my bed. The pillows and blankets looked so welcome and comforting. I wasted no more time. I kicked off my shoes and got myself in between the covers. I had only woken up an hour ago but the feeling of drifting off was so attractive now. It wasn't forced, it was just laid on top of me soft and warm like. I caught the drowsiness and closed my eyes.

* * *

I dreamt of Stella. We were lying against a small tree, watching the sunset. It was nice, I had my arm around her, she had her fin around me. I heard a sound to the side of me and turned to look at the source. My eyes widened when I saw the black muzzle of a handgun in my direction. The figure was completely hooded except for the hand holding the gun at me. Wait, not at me. At Stella.

I tried to yell to Stella, but no sound came out. So I tried to nudge her to get her attention. My hand was numb and didn't move at all. The trigger was pulled by the slender finger that rested on it. The bullet came out in slow motion, right passed my eyes and sailed through the air towards Stella. I didn't know how I knew, but it was a .22 caliber bullet.

The bullet buried itself into her neck and looked to come out the otherside. Her blood came out either side of her neck and sprayed against my face. She slumped down the tree, her fin pulled away from me. Again, I yelled but still nothing came. I turned towards the figure and tried to stand up. Nothing.

I started to hear muffled laughter from under the figure's hood. I felt myself cringe when I heard it. It sounded like broken glass. The figure threw it's hood off and I saw who it was. Lilith laughed her horrible laugh and reloaded the gun. She pressed the trigger to fire another bullet into Stella's body. Then another. And another. All while continuing the laugh. I wanted to get up, I wanted to put myself between Stella and the bullets. But I couldn't, I was trapped. Another thing that I somehow knew was that Lilith would never left me go from this spot, as she continued to shoot at Stella.

Lilith loaded the gun, pointed it at Stella and pulled the trigger-

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat. The sound of a gunshot echoed in the air. _It was a dream, that's all it was_ , I thought to myself repetitively. I put a hand against my forehead and felt a thin layer of sweat on top of hot skin. Nothing but my imagination, I knew that. My mind knew that, but the dream felt real. Not the same way how I thought when I was sedated was just a dream. It just felt real, but wasn't.

I turned to my side to get out of the bed. My eyes squeezed shut as sunlight came to them. I guess I woke up right at sunset, perfect, waking up only to fall asleep again. I breathed in the cool air and turned back to the bed. Then I saw the clock, 8:17am and above that, June 18th. I had slept to tomorrow, I don't think I have ever slept that long ever. No use in falling back to sleep now.

Standing up, my legs buckled slightly but held strong. My socks dragged against the floors in a lazy manner. My hair stuck against sweaty head. It would have created a veil in front of my eyes if it were longer. I stuck out a hand against a corner of the doorway which had been left open for balance and continued my sluggish walk. Until an aroma crept under my nose when I inhaled.

At first I thought it was the pheromones but it smelled way too different. In fact, it smelt like pancakes. And not just pancakes but eggs, pastries and syrup. More intrigued by the smell of food, my walk turned into a slight jog. Coming out of the hallway, the entire living room was filled with the mixed scent of an amazing breakfast. I looked to the left and was met with amazement.

An entire table was filled to every corner with food. Everything I smelt in the hall was there and then some. It was like a miniature breakfast buffet. I could have gone on for a while to go over everything I saw there but my attention was drawn to the man standing near the right end of the table. He was about my height and had short, tidy hair. He wore a white dress shirt and white pants with a red bow tie.

"Good morning Master Kai" he said. "The kitchen has prepared all of your favourite breakfast items, take as much or as little as you like". I walked over to the table, a single plate with a fork and knife was placed at the left end. Grabbing the plate, I eyed the food with some suspicion. I thought for a second it was laced with some kind of sedative so Lilith could get at me. Then I realized how empty my stomach still was and pushed that thought aside. I took a scoop of scrambled eggs two pancakes and a croissant. I saw a tall glass of water and grabbed that too.

I walked between the couches in the living area and set down my plate on the table. Sitting on the couch, I began shoveling the food into my mouth. After what I thought was a minute, my plate was half empty and was looking more like a great food murder scene. "Hungry, are we?" the man said. "Well, was hungry" I replied. I practically inhaled the rest of my food and chugged my water before I laid back into the couch. Putting a hand on my gut, I felt the firmness of a full stomach under my skin. That was probably the best experience I had here so far, but to be fair, there wasn't many good ones.

I got up and walked back to the large table and placed the plate on the empty spot where it once was. "All finished Master Kai?" said the man. "Heh, and them some" I said. "By the way, you don't have to call me 'master'". The man nodded understandably and began to push the table on its wheels. When he got to the doorway he paused and turned his head. "Not to judge Kai, but you might want to take a shower, your hair appears to be greasy". Then he pushed the table out into the hallway and shut the door behind him.

I ran my hands through my hair, feeling my fingers catch on knots tied by sweat. I suppose a shower wouldn't be a bad idea. Refreshment was always nice and I guess it would be good to be cleaned up for the rest of the day. Jeez, would you listen to me? I sound like I'm not completely trapped in a building with a Salazzle who wants to rape me.

I walked back into the hall and turned right to the door of the bathroom. Opening it, I saw a large room that had a sink with engraved bits of gold. The bathtub was connected to the wall and was quite the size. Due to my height I rarely find a bathtub big enough for me but this one had room to spare. There was a circular shower head above with tiny holes plotted in. The side of the dove had several shampoos and body cleaners as well as a plug. I walked in and closed the door. I started to take off my clothes and placed them on the counter next to the sink. After I stripped down to my birthday suit, I walked to the edge of the bathtub. I grabbed the dial controlling the water temperature and turned it until the arrow painted on the end reached the red section on the wall. The water coming from the faucet started off cold then became a nice steamy hot. I stepped inside and was about to pull the little stopper on top of the faucet to start the shower when I felt the water circling around my feet. It felt really nice.

Suddenly doing a bath instead of a shower sounds like a better option. Seeing that I could also wash my hair in there. I took my hand away and instead grabbed the plug. The water began to pool once I placed it in the drain. When there was two inches of water in the bathtub I sat down and laid against the slanted enamel back. The water came up to top of my legs, then to my waist and then up to my neck. Not wanting to take my body out of the warm hug of the water, I crawled to the dial and turned the arrow to 'off'. The water flow slowed then ended with a steady flow of water droplets. I leaned back and let myself drift in the relaxation.

I reflected on my thoughts that I had here. They were bad for the most part, no surprise there, but with Ian and Cyra there seemed to be some remnant of a good feeling. I could still remember what Ian said about all that stuff about Lilith trying to get me to trust her and-

OH FUCK, I FORGOT

I was supposed to meet Cyra and Ian as early as possible and I forgot. I guess it was because of that dream, the breakfast and the bath to even think about it. Rushed, I began to stand up and damn nearly slipped on the slick bathtub trying to. I had almost taken my foot out when my nose picked up a scent. This time I was deathly aware of what it was. It smelt of Oran berries with a hint of sweetness. I wanted to continue my step but instead I was held there with my foot high looking like an idiot. The bathroom door opened and a scaly, dexterous foot came in. Not this, please not this. Not after that dream.

Lilith came in silently and with a smile. She saw me in the ridiculous position I was in and chuckled. "Getting out so soon?" she said. My leg slowly came down on its own and reached the water. As if I saw nothing, I squatted back down, stuck out my hands for support and pushed my legs out. Lilith came up to the bathtub and put a foot in.

"Ahh, hot water, perfect. I'm reptilian, so this will give me plenty of energy" she said. Oh good. Plenty of energy, that's just completely abso-fucking-lutely perfect. She put her other foot in and gave me that look that I wish I never knew. Suddenly I felt myself get an erection. The tip was just an inch away from breaking the surface of the water. Damn Lilith and her pheromones. "Don't worry, I'll take care of your friend down there" she said with sultry. She knelt down and took my dick in her hand, and pulled it above water. My butt came off the bathtub and was held in place. She began stroking at a moderate pace. Her pink pads on the undersides of her hands were softer than the regular black scales.

A small smile appeared on her as she brought her snout close to my member. A thin tongue flicked out and wrapped around my shaft. It began to move up and down, coiling and uncoiling accordingly. The strange sensation forced a moan out of me, it was high and surprised. My eyes turned up to the ceiling in the pleasure as Lilith kept going. She put a hand on my chest and suddenly pushed down hard. I looked down and saw her adjusting her body. She did a full one-eighty until her ass was right in my face. Lilith uncoiled her tongue from my member, "I hope you don't mind helping out back there" she said. Almost immediately after she said it my tongue stuck out and began licking.

My tongue pushed against her leathery folds and flicked her clit. I didn't want to do this again, this was wrong but Lilith didn't care. She must be thinking that she's gaining my love or some shit, that couldn't be farther from the truth. Lilith started to pull my member up from the water and began giving me a blowjob. Her pulling up on her front sent the back half of her down, with my head right under it, into the water. Suddenly my supply oxygen was cut off and I just kept licking like everything was fine. Not being prepared for it, I was in almost full exhale when she did it.

I wanted to get her attention so I could breathe again. The only way my hands moved were in the direction of slightly squeezing her butt. That only gave her the courage to push further down. I thought she wanted to get me to love her not kill me. My lungs started tingling from the lack of air. If I was going to get through the next minute alive, I had to do what I had to do.

I began to push my tongue into her pussy and moved around roughly. I could barely hear her through the water but she seemed to be moaning only a little bit. That's when I realized I was completely screwed. I couldn't use my eyes to end it quick. This just had to play out this way, didn't it? More panicked, I did more motion with my tongue, trying to get deeper and give her more pleasure. My bottom teeth began to scrape against her clit, her moans were a bit louder now. Her fluids pouring out and mixing in with the water.

My lungs started to burn now, this was taking way too long. I took a hand off Lilith's butt and stuck my middle and forefinger out. I roughly stuffed them into her snatch. This time Lilith had a surprised high blip in her blowjob. My fingers sunk deeper into her. Her vaginal walls contracting around them, she was getting close, I knew that. Then I felt my lung sphincter give way in the instinct of inhale. Water came in and asserted itself nicely. I didn't have much longer.

This still was taking way too long. I took my other hand and turned out the same two fingers. For a moment I was about to put them in her pussy again, then I looked a little higher. Her asshole looked to be tight, I had to try. Putting it in was difficult but the moment the fingers were halfway through I felt a rush of liquid past my face. A loud moan came from above and Lilith slid off me.

The buoyancy carried my head up above the water. I wanted to inhale like there was no tomorrow but my body was following a different agenda. It was a steady breathing pace, broken by a few coughing fits followed by the spewing of water. My lungs were excruciatingly slowly filled with air but there was still a thin layer of water in the bottom like sediment. Lilith turned to me with her face covered in my cum. I had orgasmed and didn't even know it.

"That was a bit of a dirty trick you pulled back there" she said as her tongue came out and licked off the jizz clinging to her. Oh, if she keeps this up I'll show her a real dirty trick. Lilith turned around and came over me, pushing her hands on my chest. No please, I don't want this, why does Lilith have to do this to me? She has plenty of others who are more open to this. She leaned in close, "Hmm, give me those eyes of yours Kai" she whispered into my ear.

I felt myself suddenly thinking hard. About what? I didn't know. It was pure, white thought, no topic or direction. It was really weird but I could feel my eyes flaring up. Lilith impaled herself on my still hard dick and moaned out loud. A bit of water got in as well, serving as a rather rough lubricant. She paused for a second, catching her breath. Then started a moderate pace which started to build up speed. Her pussy was still extremely tight and not letting up. I could only lay against the back of the tub as she kept going.

Her hands trailed from my chest to the back of my shoulder blades and mine came to her thighs. My hands started to rock her hips as if she needed help. Some of the bathwater sloshed over the sides and added to the small pool on the floor. I started to shove Lilith down further onto my dick and felt the tip graze her cervix.

"Yes.. G-Give m-me those eyes a-again.." Lilith staggered. The familiar white thought coursed through me with my eyes flaring up because of it. I winced as two of Lilith's claws on her left hand popped through the skin of my back. The blood started to flow smoothly down. They seemed so dull during the judgment. Her pussy suddenly started getting tighter, she was close, again. From the corner I could see a small trail of blood coming from my back and into the water. Lilith took one hand off my back and turned my head to her. She pushed her lips onto mine and smoothly slid her tongue into my mouth.

Her tongue explored the interior of my mouth and left an Oran berry taste behind. I felt my tongue left its place and went to her mouth. The pace of her hip rocking started to slow with her cunt tightening. Her tongue wrapped around mine and it felt like she was tickling the roof of my mouth. I heard some muffled noise from Lilith. It sounded to my ears like nonsense but my mind read something different. _Another flare… please_ it said. How did I know that? It didn't matter, the white thought flooded through my system harder than before.

Lilith opened her eyes in time for the flare and broke the kiss when it came. She moaned aloud and came hard onto my groin and into the water. The two claws in my back dragged across and parted the skin. The pain was hot, sharp and stung as the water washed onto the wound. From below I could still feel an erection on the brink of ejaculation. First she rapes me again and then denies my finish, well this is just turning out to just be the best day ever.

Lilith got off of me and stepped out of the tub and turned back to me. "Thank you for that dear" she said with a small lack of air. I laid still in the tub as a type of chilling numbness came over me. I reached a finger to my back, it came back with the stain of blood. _That bitch, I swear to Arceus if I get to her…_ I thought. Lilith caught my eye and looked to the flow of my fluids. "Don't worry dear, my doctors will fix you up fine" she smiled. She stuck out a hand to me and I took it. My pale fingers quivered in her grasp as I stood up with equally pale legs. She lead me out of the bathroom and through the door completely butt naked.

My sight started to fade as shock came over my body. I thought I would pass out but my legs just kept walking. Lilith turned to me with her smile and gripped slightly harder, I could also smell more pheromones. "You won't pass out, you will keep walking until we get to the doctor" she said, almost like it was an order. She looked back towards the elevator. The blackness took over my eyes but the fall never came.

* * *

I woke up with a sticky feeling on my back. I was sitting up on top of a paper sheet and was still completely naked. The walls were white and laid with cabinets, some of which were open showing mason jars of pills, cotton swabs and a few syringes. A hand brushed against my back and made me jump. I jerked my head back to see a nurse tending to something behind. Her hands shot out and straightened out my shoulders. "Please stay still Kai, I don't want you to rip your butterfly stitches" she said. At that moment I felt the stinging pain below the stickiness, two parallel horizontal cuts.

"H-how long have I been here?" I asked. The nurse placed another sticky piece of whatever on my back "Mistress brought you in about ten minutes ago, you looked terrible too, like you were passed out but conscious". That I couldn't believe, how could I have walked here? Were the pheromones that strong? The nurse stepped away and I turned my head, following her.

She reached from an open cabinet and pulled out a spray that looked eerily like a regular potion. She came back and put a hand on my back, pushing it forward. "The potion will sting for a moment, but it will help to prevent long-term infections" she said. "Wait! You can't use regular pokemon potions on humans, there's a difference in how our bodies work!" I said, struggling to get out of her reach. She took my shoulders again and straightened them. "It's okay, this formula has been altered so it can help heal humans. So if you could stay still for just a moment..." she said as she took a cotton ball and sprayed the potion on it. She dabbed the cotton onto my back along the cut lines. The pain was prickly but seldom compared to the actual cuts.

The nurse suddenly took the cotton away, "There we go, all patched up, try not to put your back under strenuous conditions" she said with a small smile on her. She threw the cotton in the trash and I started to stand up to walk away. I had to get to Ian and Cyra, they must be wondering where I am. There was a door next to a row of cabinets with a window that looked like it went to the hallway. I took only a few steps before I heard a loud cough behind. Turning around, I saw the nurse with her hand holding some clothes. "You may want to put some clothes on first Kai", she said with a shirt and pants in hand. A blush fell down over my face as I covered myself while moving back to her.

I slipped on the clothes pretty easily, a gray shirt with a blue stripe across the middle coupled with some long tan pants along with my blue shoes, and started to walk to the door again. _She better not be right outside the door, please Arceus let it be true, please_ I thought. I pushed the door opened and only saw an empty hallway. A sigh escaped my mouth and I started to walk. Just get outside, that's all I had to do, just get outside.

That thought proved to be easier said than done. The whole ground floor was a labyrinth of halls that ended and began at every corner. All the doors looked the same except for their signs in front of them, but even they looked similar. Maybe I should have paid a bit more attention during the tour. I seemingly turned left for the third time in the same hallway and saw the frosted glass door to outside. The hall was long but at least I knew where I was going. I took a few steps down the hall before I heard rapid footsteps behind me.

I turned my head and immediately got knocked to the floor. My head decided to get intimate with the floor carpet and my back exercised the stretching power of the butterfly stitches. The object that knocked me down was laying on top of me, at least it was light. It started shift around on my back, making me hiss as it pressed on an opening between the stitches. I felt a finger loop around a group of my hairs and twirled with it playfully. "I hope you weren't planning on leaving without letting me know" it said from above. Pheromones drifted down and implanted themselves in my nose.

 _Nononononononononono_

Lilith pulled her finger from my hair and used it to turn my head to her. My heart started to pound as her hand trailed from my head down to my neck. She got off of me and turned me over. I slumped against the hall wall with my head slightly lopsided. She came onto me and brushed her hand lightly along my face. "Glad to see you made a speedy recovery, now we can have more fun~" she said. I felt her hands starting to fondle around my crotch. She stuffed one hand down my pants and another pulled them down. All of a sudden she started to kiss, her two hands pulling the back of my head in. Wait, what? I could still feel her hand stroking me from below, now my pants were fully off and she was pulling my underwear now. Then… how?

I tried to look around Lilith's head, whose lips were still sealed around mine. It wasn't her hands stroking my manhood, it was her dexterous feet. She parted our lips and placed her hands on my shoulders. All of a sudden I felt the two soft pads of her feet press against the base of my dick. A moan escaped my mouth. "Do you like my feet Kai? They can be even better than hands when used properly" she said. I struggled in her straddling position, it was my own action but it was greatly reduced. But to give me a bit of leeway now was strange for her. Like she was experimenting with me. I shook my upper body again, still to no avail. Lilith lost her smile and gave me a curious look. "What's the matter? Don't you trust me?" she said. That's what this was about, trust, just like Ian and Cyra said. I shook my shoulders hard and her left hand slipped down to my forearm.

Lilith sighed "Well Kai, if you don't want me to, just say so". If there was ever an undertone that said 'but you still don't have a choice' I had just heard it. But hell, if I'm not going to try. I looked Lilith in the eye "G-g-g-go a-a-aw-awa-" I stuttered. _Oh Arceus, please, if there's any time this stutter can stop for just a second it's now_. I shook my head and started over. "G-g-go a-ah-ah-" I tried. _Please Arceus PLEASE_. Lilith gave me a stern and deep look, I smelt more pheromones collecting under my nose. Below, her soles squished against my member. I swallowed and started again but this time I was deathly clear. "Go ahead" I said softly.

Lilith smiled and put her hands back on my shoulders. "That's more like it" she said. Her feet grasped and massaged it as if they were hands. Stella never gave me a footjob, with the fact that she didn't have feet but I didn't expect this. Every finger err… toe seemed to know where to go and the impressions in her soles wrapped around my shaft like they were molded to it. It was true, her feet were better than hands. Small moans came out in staggering breaths. But this was wrong and I knew it. I had to get out of this situation now.

The eyes. The eyes were my ticket out. It helped me regain some control before so it has to work now, it has to. I started to think about how I'm going out of here and apparently that was enough, my eyes started to flare. I could feel control coming back to my limbs. My arm shifted from the floor to her chest. I intended to push her off but before I could, I heard her moan. "Yes! Keep going! Give me more!" she called out.

Her feet made more exaggerated movements with my member as I felt myself become overwhelmed with the smell of her pheromones. My hand slid from her chest down to her nether regions. I started to flick my thumb against her clit. She moaned aloud and put one hand over mine, pushing my index finger inside. Her insides were slick with juices and some spilled onto my hand. From below, she placed my dick inbetween two of her long toes with them locking around completely and began stroking it as such. It had an almost alien sensation with a combination of smooth and stretchiness.

My eyes flared again and my limbs gained more control. I shook my shoulders which wiggled the fingers on and in Lilith's pussy. She moaned and pushed her lips onto mine. My index finger got shoved deeper inside. Her fluids started to flow more and her feet suddenly felt tighter around my member. I could feel my orgasm nearing fast but something told me Lilith's was coming faster. Another flare sent her hand from holding mine to around my shoulder blades. I pulled out my finger with a shaky hand before my middle finger extended to go inside as well.

"Keep going! Go faster and make me cum!" she yelled. My fingers quickened their pace with the joint of my ring finger hitting against her folds. She laid her head on my shoulder as one of her feet crawled down to my balls and started to fondle them. The pleasure was too much and I was on the brink of ejaculation. All of a sudden I heard a loud yell from Lilith with her folds crushing my fingers and feet crushing my member. I felt myself orgasm and a few drops of my cum landed onto my pants. But I wasn't prepared for what would happen next. Several sharp points sprung up in my right shoulder. I turned my head slowly and saw Lilith resting on my shoulder, well, actually biting it. Then the pain started.

Lilith removed my shoulder from her jaw and stood up straight, leaving me against the wall. There were many holes in the shirt that were filled with my blood. "No worries dear, I'll get the doctor again, just stay right where you are" Lilith said with her caring/commanding voice. She leaned down and gave me kiss on the lips. I still tried to break away but I couldn't use my eyes without the risk of getting her back to raping me. All I could do was take it.

She parted our lips and walked down the hall. There were two rows of holes from her teeth. I, for one, did not want to pass out again. So I clasped my left hand onto my bloody shoulder, trying to get some pressure. Some blood flowed out between my fingers. I saw my pants and underwear on the other side of the hall. Grunting, I reached out to grab the pant leg with my right hand but stopped when more blood spilled out. A sigh came from me as I readjusted my spot on the wall.

"Interesting that were meeting again Kai, especially in such an awkward situation" a voice said. I turned my head and saw the same nurse that treated my cuts walking down the hall toward me. She was carrying a first aid kit in her hand with the signature red cross. Of course she was here in less than a minute because satire is what I need right now. Her eyes travelled from me to my pants and underwear. She knelt down and threw them over to me. "Put on your pants and take off your shirt, I have to look at your wounds" she said. I quickly put on my underwear and my pants before putting on my shirt with less erratic movements. Almost immediately the nurse unzipped her kit and brought out some antiseptic pads. She wiped the soaked pads across the holes in my shoulder. The same tingly sensation came over me.

"It's not stinging too bad is it?" the nurse said. "No" I replied quietly. She finished wiping my shoulder down and put the used pads into a plastic bag inside the kit. The blood had slowed to an oozing pace which gave me some relief. The nurse grabbed what looked like two large sheets of paper and put them onto both rows of holes. The paper was thick, sticky and felt a little weird but at least it stopped the bleeding.

"As with your butterfly stitches, try not to put stress on your wounds" she said. The nurse stood up and reached a hand out to me. I took it and stood with her. My shoulder was still aching along with the two cuts on my back. The nurse seemed to have taken note of it and spoke up. "I can get you some painkillers if you need them, it will take a while to ship over here". I shook my head no, it wasn't that bad anymore.

"Hopefully we won't see each other anymore today" she said in a bittersweet way. The nurse turned on a dime and walked back the hall. After she turned the corner I looked down the hall both ways and ran to the frosted glass door. I had to get to Ian and Cyra, it must have been nine o'clock by now. We're they going to think I was a spy? Am I going to lose my only chance at gaining people I can trust? _Please don't stop me now Lilith, I'm so close._ I grabbed the door handle and yanked it open.

The warm wind from outside blew against my face. I sprinted across the garden, a blur of colours flew by me as I strided. I didn't even look down to my legs to watch where I was walking. My feet clipped several of the picket fences leaving some of them bent and dislocated. The organization of the plants began to deteriorate and the fences became less common. I was getting close to them but my legs felt they were going to give out any moment. I stopped running and put my hands on my knees for support. My breath was at a ragged, irregular pace and was interrupted by a few short coughing fits.

The place was partially covered by a canopy of leaves and had stray bushes of berries littered around. I was almost there, the concentration of trees increased just a few feet in front of me. I got up front my knees and started to walk. My breath was still heavy but that didn't deter me. I took a few steps before heard a crack and a small shake in one of the nearby berry bushes. My eyes whipped over to see what or who it was. I breathed out when I saw it was just a stick that had snapped off and landed there. A few more steps and I heard a snap. Looking down, it was only a twig snapped in half by my shoe.

The paranoia felt terrible. Everything around me just fuelled it's flames. But I'm not getting anywhere if I let it control me. I started walking at a solid pace, not letting anything stop me. A snap but it was only another stick under my foot. Another snap, this one out of rhythm with my steps and further away but it was probably just a falling branch. Then there was another snap that was also out of rhythm, closer now. _Just another branch, just keep walking._

I could feel the paranoia pressuring on my head. My heartbeat quickened. I wanted so badly to turn around so much just to see what it really was. There was a rustle of a bush almost directly behind me. That was it, I turned my head around and looked at what caused it.

Nothing.

There was nothing there.

Of course.

I sighed and pressed a hand to my rapid heart. Between the trails was a still bush. Honestly, why did I think there wouldn't be noises in nature. How stupid of me for thinking that way.

I smiled weakly and turned back to my original trail. Suddenly an object blocked my path. My eyes widened as Lilith was standing right in front of me, wearing that terrible smile of hers. I doubled back before freezing where I stood. The pheromones were faster working than I thought. She raised a hand and rubbed against my cheek.

"Do you like nature Kai? I do". She walked away from me and brushed her hand against a bush. "The colours, the scents, the bright and dark, the movements, I love all of it". Lilith paused and reached into a bush that had yellow berries with orange dots. She picked out a fairly large berry, roughly the size of a super ball. "But what I like about nature the most is what it does to us internally". She turned back to me, berry in hand, and walked towards me. Her smile had turned devilish as she looked at the berry thoughtfully. "We feel calm, energized and don't have a care in the world".

Lilith halted in front of me and looked up. "Most importantly, it unlocks our most primal instincts". Her hand reached up to my head and slipped the berry into my mouth. My lips sealed around it and I began chewing. The flavour was a bit sour but reminded me of leppa berries. I swallowed the remnants and stared at her. What was this going to do to me? At this point it could be anything.

Suddenly I felt the pheromones release their grasp on me. My arms moved when I wanted them to. I glanced over at my limbs to make sure my mind wasn't playing tricks on me. There's no way that Lilith would do this without a reason. I looked at her with anger and she, without warning, gave me a kiss. Shocked, I pushed her off me. She fell to the ground on her back yet she was still smiling. Why…? My head suddenly started to swim in dizziness. I started to see double and could hear my heartbeat as if it was right next to my ear. I stumbled around and placed a hand on my head. It wasn't like I was going to pass out but rather vomit.

I felt something start to burn in my head, like it was clearing out everything else to focus on it's task like a laser. All the other negative feelings went away when it appeared. I steadied myself and took my hand off my head. Looking at Lilith, she was still laying on the ground but now she was using both her hands to spread her pussy. What was she trying to pull? It's not like I would voluntarily do anything with her. But that burning thing had started up a primal throb in my head. All reason in my mind had gone out the window and reduced the simplest parts. Now looking at Lilith, I could only feel lust. Pure, unbridled lust.

"The parak berry is an amazing thing Kai" she said as I kicked off my shoes and socks. This lust in me was building fast and without my better judgement, I was becoming more eager to release it all. "I have never seen a more potent berry to induce our most primitive actions". I took off my shirt and whipped it off. Why was I wearing clothes right now? The burn didn't have an answer but instead encouraged me further. I nearly ripped my pants and underwear off considering how fast I did it. It felt so wrong but I wanted to fuck Lilith so much right now. The simple thought of should have hurt me mentally but now seemed natural. "You're feeling it now, your primal instincts are taking over. Just let it happen, I'm your bitch Kai~".

I walked towards her slowly before practically throwing myself at her. I grabbed both of her legs and raised them up. With a fluid motion, I rammed my dick inside of her. She reared her head back and moaned in surprise. I didn't skip a beat and continued to pound into her without mercy. This burning in my head had completely numbed my better judgement. Everything in my body was in control of that parak berry and when I was fucking Lilith's pussy I felt good.

I sped up the pace and felt Lilith wrap her legs around my back. "Yes Kai! Let your lust run wild!" she yelled. She had said that in pleasure but not as loud as I remember she used to. I was going to breed my bitch with as much pleasure as I could. And I'm going to use my eyes and give her everything I can. My eyes flared and Lilith let out a sound that was a half squeak and half moan. Her pussy convulsed and tightened suddenly making me pause in between thrusts. She was going to stop me from continuing? Oh boy was she in for a rough time.

I tightened my hold on her legs and strongly jerked her towards me. Her clit was crushed against my pubic area. Lilith had a look of pure pleasure on her face, her eyes were rolled into her head and tongue outside her mouth. I wanted to keep that expression on her for as long as I could. I continued to simultaneously thrust into her and pulling her towards me. She exhaled suddenly every time I was completely inside her and sucked air in when I started to pull out. Her pussy was getting tighter every thrust, her orgasm was imminent and I was going to get her there as quick as possible.

Or was I? All of a sudden the urge to pleasure Lilith started to die in my head. I didn't want to breed her like a bitch or even fuck her at all. I stopped my thrusting and let go of her legs. Lilith looked up confused and sighed "Oh, it's a shame that the berry has worn off but I'll cope" she said. She laid a hand on my chest and pushed me down to the ground as if I was weightless. It felt like my body was numb, I tried to move my legs and arms but kept drawing blanks. The pheromones definitely weren't controlling me, I smelt nothing. My body itself seemed to have completely turned off.

"W-w-what's h-h-happening?" I said. Lilith placed two hands on my chest and positioned her pussy right over my member. "Just relax Kai, when the parak berry wears off, all your mental energy has gone into making you so lustful that brain of yours can't move your big limbs yet". She leaned in close to my ear, "And I like fucking you when you're not under my pheromones". She dropped down onto me and started a fast pace. Her insides were still really tight but didn't seem to deter her. I tried to move my arms again but it felt like I couldn't find them.

Lilith dropped down and started kissing me. I moved my body to shake her off but could only move my back slightly. Her tongue slipped into my mouth, it couldn't get past my barred teeth, I guess I could still move smaller joints. But it didn't stop her from licking my gums and the insides of my cheeks. She took her tongue out and stared at me. "Give. Me. IT. ALL!". The small amount of pheromones I smelt started the white thought flooding through my head. But this time with pain and ache from my reduced mental energy. My eyes flared their red and sent Lilith moaning. Her fluids spilled out onto my crotch and to the ground. My member still had my pent up seed. She paused before standing up shakily and knelt down beside me.

"You will never cease to surprise me Kai, I don't think I'll ever get tired of you". Lilith came down and kissed me passionately. She didn't try to start anything back up again thankfully but it felt terrible nonetheless. Her lips left mine "You'll be able to move your limbs soon, just be patient and come back inside when you want" she said. She rubbed my cheek before standing up and walking away. I waited before she left my line of sight before I started crying. This was too much for me to handle. Lilith wasn't trying to gain my trust or anything. That whole spiel was a fallacy. She was trying to break me, true and simple. And the scary part was that it was working. Here I was, crying on the garden floor, completely naked and immobile. I'm supposed to think things through and do my actions rationally. But now I can't do that and that thought of helplessness only made me cry harder. On top of it all, there was a cynical Salazzle fucking me while my Stella, my fiancee, is who knows where and might not even know if I'm alive or not. This was too much.

I tried to move my arms again, my elbow was raised a little bit but went back to the ground quickly. It was like I found the connection in my head but there wasn't enough energy in there to get it going. I tried again, this time I managed to raise my whole arm and flexed it. Now it didn't feel like I couldn't find connections but instead felt like I was pushing through syrup. I pushed on the ground with my hands and got myself on my stomach. I curled my left leg and put my knee on the ground. My right foot came down and was planted solid. With a few deep breaths of preparing myself, I pushed off and got to a standing position. The slow, pushing movements seemed to be easing up.

My clothes were thrown off a few feet away from me. I reached down and grabbed my pants. This déjà vu was getting very old, very fast. I put them on and my shirt too and continued walking through the forest. I didn't know if Ian and Cyra thought I was a spy or not but at this point I didn't care. They were going to help me get out. I'm absolutely done with this place and if I have to force them to believe me than I'll do that. The path below my feet disappeared and the trees thickened. I bent my legs to get around, I knew there were easier ways but again, I didn't care.

I pushed apart the remaining foliage to reveal the field. Whipping my head around both ways, I saw Ian and Cyra in conversation off to the left. Cyra's back was turned to me. It was too far for me to hear clearly but I clearly heard my name from Cyra. I started towards them, realizing that I had completely forgot my shoes. Ian, being the one behind Cyra, looked over and saw me walking. He nudged Cyra and she turned to me. "Hey Kai, what took you so long? It must be nearly half-past nine by now and-" Ian started. I held out a hand to shush him.

"Stop. I don't care if you think whatever about me. I don't care if you think I'm a fucking spy or some shit. But you are _going_ to help me get out. I have had the worst fucking day of my life and it hasn't even been two hours since I woke up. _Two hours!_ ". Ian looked like he was trying to find the right words but couldn't. Cyra was silent but looking at me with interest in her eyes. I could feel myself breaking down in front of them "I d-don't e-e-even care if y-you're a-a-actually s-spies f-for… f-for th-that _f-f-f-fucking c-cunt!_ A-and th-th-this _f-f-fucking st-stutter!_ I.. I.. I j-just w-w-want out..". My stutter felt terrible then, and it being in front of others definitely didn't make me feel better about it. I lowered my head and talked to the ground. "I-I j-just want o-out". There were a few tears in my eyes, clouding my vision. I heard two sets of footsteps drawing nearer to me.

"I just want-", I felt two sets out arms wrap around me on either side into a hug. That was when I really broke down, the real waterworks started and I was crying hard. Cyra's paw came and started to pet my hair. It slowed my tears and I raised my hand to wipe away the rest. "Th-thank y-you", my crying stopped. Ian and Cyra unwrapped themselves from me and stepped a few paces back. Ian looked to Cyra and she gave him a smile and nodded. "Well Kai, for one, you have a bad habit of cutting people off" said Ian. I gained a small smile and shrugged by shoulders. "And for another, let's get to work shall we?"

* * *

 **All right, another chapter. Sorry I take so long to upload these, school is winding down for me so I will hopefully get the next one out soon!**

 **-Peace! -Minusbomb**


	6. The Plan

**Just want to thank those who decided to stick around for this long. I know my writing isn't the best so seeing that I have some favourites gives me joy.**

* * *

To give Ian and Cyra credit, I really didn't expect them to know a lot about the place we were in considering they were always cast out. But apparently they knew more than I thought I would ever know. They had spent their time in this place to sneak around everywhere, collecting little bits of knowledge anywhere they can and over time, they had enough to build a pretty good plan. I'm just glad they knew I wasn't a rat for Lilith, their way for knowing was pretty thorough. Apparently the idea of getting there as early as possible was a ruse and it was all about Cyra reading my mind with psychic to check if I had thoughts of doing so. Definitely smarter than I ever could have hoped, the two of them. It gave me high hopes.

"I want to thank you again for letting me in on this" I said. We were sitting down on the grass in a semicircle. I was sitting next to Ian who was in the middle and Cyra on the other end. In the center was a sketch of the space between here and the next row of trees farther down written in a patch of dirt. There were a few circles scattered in the space. "It's fine Kai, nobody deserves what Lilith's doing" said Cyra smiling. I returned the smile and looked back down at the sketch. "Mind telling me what exactly this shows?".

"Well it shows that space over there" said Ian, pointing a finger over to the field. I waved him off "Yeah, I got that, what are those circles though?". "That's the part I was just going to talk about". He breathed out in a tight stream of air. "Those circles are the usual positions of the psychic security tha are around the plain at night" said Cyra somewhat solemnly. "Wait, wait, how did they get controlled if you're still free?". Cyra was a psychic too so it didn't make much sense. She stiffened at the question and put a paw over her face to hide her expression. "She… well… she takes psychic pokemon when they're young and… their psychic isn't nearly as strong… and uses her pheromones on them then". Cyra still held her paw up but I could see a few tears coming from her. "Cyra, are you okay?" said Ian rubbing his hand against the back of her head. "I'm... I'm fine" Cyra took her hand and wiped away the tears. "It's just so terrible what she does that I get emotional over it". I sympathized with Cyra, Lilith was just the fucking worst.

Cyra took some deep breaths "Now, the psychics take shifts about every four hours, obviously the best time to make the run is when they switch" she said. I nodded in agreement but a thought stopped me halfway through a nod "Do you know what's beyond those trees over there?" I asked. They were silent for a moment, then Ian spoke up "Honestly, we don't know, but we have seen cars passing by so it has to be somewhere people can get to, and at night you can see a faint glow of light pollution". "A city maybe?" I said. He nodded "I really hope so, but seeing as how dim the glow was, it's probably far away". I sighed and scratched the size of my head, there was a small clump of dirt tangled in. "So the idea is to run like hell until we get somewhere?". "More or less, yeah" replied Cyra. It seemed a little basic to me but I couldn't help liking the fact I was being part of a breakout.

"We can't just jump to that right away if we can't get ten feet from where we are remember?" said Ian. My head sunk, that was right, the electric fence, it was hard to see how we could get past that but Cyra seemed quick to answer. "Well that can be solved by our newest member can it not?". Ian looked down in thought and started to smile. "Yeah… yeah, you're right!". I looked at them with confusion "Um.. what? What are you talking about?". Both of them turned toward me with a smile on each of their faces. "You know how we can't get by the electric fence?" said Ian. I nodded, I knew all too well. "There's a chip in each of our necks that gives a shock every time we get past that point, they give to you right after the judgment" he replied. Letting the thought sink in, I felt a shudder come over me. This was crazy to think that after Lilith made me sleep, someone just came in and put a chip inside me. "I'm guessing we can't just rip them out, right?" I said that with already knowing the answer. "Not unless you want to sever your main artery" said Cyra.

"Okay yeah, then what can I possibly do here?". Their looks of smiles slowly started to disappear "Actually, now that I think about it, you might not like very much.." said Ian, avoiding my eyes a little. "I don't care, I'll do anything" I said almost immediately. Ian inhaled and looked at me directly again. "There's a tablet in Lilith's room that controls all the chips, she turns them off when she needs them to go out for any reason. You just have to turn off ours" he said but with the small undertone of somber. "What would I not like about that?" I asked. I didn't know what this could lead to but I disliked the look Ian gave me back. "If Lilith catches you, you might have to… you know…". The statement hit me hard. I may have been a little quick to think I would do near to anything. I pondered it over for awhile. This had to be done, there was a chance that Lilith might catch me but if it means I can get back to Stella, I will do it.

"Fine, I'll do it". Their eyes lit up with joy and Cyra blew a breath of relief. "Thank you Kai, oh thank you.." said Cyra before reaching over and hugging me. Her fur brushed against my arms and neck. The hug was thankful and full of relief, I wasn't quite sure why but this seemed extremely important for her as it was with me. She let go, still wearing her thankful smile. I could feel myself smiling at hers, it was like it was contagious. Looking over at Ian, he bore a smile as well, it probably _was_ contagious. There was a sudden outburst of nervous laughter among us.

"Perhaps we're all laughing a little too soon huh?" I said. Overall, I still felt uneasy about the possible consequences of this. I definitely don't want to know what Lilith does to traitors. The others stopped laughing "Ah yes, Kai, if you can get it done today we might get out come nighttime" said Ian.

"I can do it, but what about after?"

"Stay in your room until eleven at night, then come down here"

"Won't anybody stop me or question me why I'm going out?"

"If they do, just threaten you'll tell Lilith of accusing you, that'll shut 'em up"

I grinned slightly, I guess my high position would finally come to good use. I got myself up and Ian and Cyra followed suit. With a few scuffs of his shoes, Ian rubbed the sketch in the dirt out of existence. "I guess I'll see you later, hopefully" I said with a small chuckle. "Good luck Kai" they said in unison. I turned and started into the dense foliage.

I quickly got back to where Lilith had raped me for the third time today. My socks and shoes were still where I left them. I shuddered at reminiscing what had happened and slipped both pairs of footwear on. It felt much better on my feet and I continued walking through the now more open path. The thing I have to do, it may be hard for me if I get caught but it will be worse for me if I stay. If it comes to the point where I have to pleasure Lilith in order to come closer to getting out than I'll do it. Because it _will_ be worse for me if I stay.

The canopy above lifted and I raised my hand to block the sun from hitting my eyes. It was probably ten o'clock right now, it seemed like this day would never end. I got back to the frosted glass door and pushed it forward, half expecting Lilith to be standing there. That seemed to be a running trend at this point; turning a corner and being raped with no warning of any kind. I sighed aloud and walked down the hallway. I silently hoped that I wouldn't get lost this time. Though the maze of halls seemed to have gotten easier after I found the doctor's office for a sort of waypoint. I got to the lobby pretty quick, it was completely empty again, with no one here. Maybe it only functions as a lobby when those people come.

I pressed the elevator button and the doors parted immediately. My hand moved magnetically towards the 15th floor and I waited for the long journey up. Yeah, up to my part of the plan. I'm sure that it'll go perfectly and nothing bad will happen.

* * *

I stood in front of Lilith's door, the elevator ride felt way to fast, I didn't feel that I had enough time with my thoughts. But it was time. My hand rested on the knob and turned. Suddenly, the knob halted half-turned. Locked. "Fuck…" I whispered to myself. What was I supposed to do now? Do I just tell them what happened? Oh well, good show, try again next time? I turned around and looked to my door. All I needed was a bit more thinking time, but in the safety of my room. I opened the door and stepped inside. With my back hand I turned the knob to lock. My hands came to my temples and started massaging.

This more than how to get into the room, it was about if I got caught. Doing the risk for Stella was always part of my motivation but my fear was the thing holding me back from carrying on with it. It gave me a headache thinking about it, I massaged my temples more. Fear is normal, I knew that but it can't hinder me. To do my work I have to push it aside for the greater good.

The headache started to subside and I took my hands away from my head. I was thinking rationally. That was good. My eyes spotted a sheet of paper on the table by the couch. Walking over to it, I saw a lone key next to it. It shined bright from the light coming from the windows The note was written in a nice cursive.

 _A key to my room if you ever want to have more fun with me dear._

 _Love, Lilith._

I instinctively grabbed the key and stared at my closed fist for a second before walking off to the hallway. Sober second thoughts started to pepper my mind but I kept pushing them aside. I walked out and put the key into the door across from me and turned it counterclockwise. A click rang through my ears from the lock. I grabbed the knob and twisted it the full way around and pushed. The door swung open. Thank Arceus no one was here. My walking started to continue but stopped when the thoughts started to overwhelm me again.

I could still stop this, I could find another way of getting out without risking this. It'll take more time but I might not have fuck Lilith at the end of it. If Cyra and Ian don't like it than they can go piss off. More thoughts pushed their way to the top. _And how many more times will Lilith rape you in the time it takes to make that plan_? _Are you just going to cast Ian and Cyra out even though their your only friends?_ Nothing responded to that, I started speed walking down to her bedroom door. That's a good place as any to hide a tablet right?

I gave the door a little knock and pressed my ear to the wood. Nothing responded to it. I rapped my knuckle against the door a few hard times. Still nothing. With caution my hand slid around the knob and turned it. Swinging the door open, I saw that the room had barely changed at all, the only exception was the quilt which was folded down to expose the sheets.

I took a step inside and the room started opening up to me. It was a twin to my room save for the magenta colour scheme. My head swung from either side of the room, checking for any signs of a tablet. I felt very chilled and anxious even though it had only been a few moments. It was hard not to think about where Lilith could be at any given time. My eyes rested on a small desk against the window, basking in the sunlight. There was a thin white rectangle atop it.

I walked over and put my hand on it, it had a plastic feel but didn't have a glass dot for a camera like most tablets did. Hesitantly, I turned it over and checked the front. The entirety of the front was covered with the glass screen, it was so black and clean that I could see my reflection in it. There didn't seem to be any buttons to turn it on, so I pressed my index finger to the screen. It instantly brought up a screen showing four people with their names underneath and underneath that, a line of text that said: Electric:Active. My name was the third one down, I guess because it was sorted by last name. For my picture, it used the same one as my driver's license which I suppose, at this point, didn't come as much of a surprise.

I put a finger on my name and a little beep emitted from the tablet. The text changed and now it read: Electric:Inactive. One down, two to go I guess. Cyra is next. I swiped my finger from right to left and it moved quickly, too quickly and I jutted my finger out to stop it. It paused on Dacre, Torrin. I took a look behind me, making sure no one had walked in silently, so far so good. More carefully this time, I swiped the opposite direction. Cyra's name and picture came up rather quickly. I pressed her picture and the same beep emanated. Looking, the text had also changed.

Now Ian, wait, shit, what was his last name? Damn it, he never told me. Okay, process of elimination then. I swiped from left to right to get to the beginning. A through K were completely clear of anyone with the name Ian except for one that looked more like someone you would find on a street corner in the worst part of town. When I went to the Ls, I thought I heard something and whipped my head around. Only phantom sounds. I left the door open so I could hear outside better but it seemed more like a phobia generator now.

Feeling more paranoid, I started swiping more erratically. L through P was clear as well, I think, it was hard to keep up with how fast I was going through names. Then at R, there he skin, blonde hair and a general scrawniness to him, Ian Reyes. I pressed his name and the beep came out. There. done. I turned the tablet over and started walking out. Then something caught my eye. A hardcover book was laying on the edge of the desk and Lilith's name was written in her cursive in the bottom right corner.

My curiosity was starting to take hold, whatever's in there might be useful for us to work with. No, I had to get out, Arceus help me with Lilith walks in right now. I should feel lucky that she hasn't walked in now. And yet, I still wanted to look. Just a small peek couldn't hurt, I'll be out quickly after that. I grabbed the edge of the cover and pulled it back, nothing was written on the first solid blank page. I put my finger on a random spot in the height of the pages and pulled it up, bringing the pages with it. There was writing on either side in Lilith's cursive.

 _Another day gone, nothing much has happened recently and I'm unsure what to do next, I have everything I need to keep things quiet around the place and in government. But it is boring, I have nothing to keep me interested, there is always a new servant from time to time but they get old quick, and the ones I have are nothing after a while, but I must keep having intercourse with them every once in a while in order for them to stay in control. I still wish I had someone worthwhile with me._

I shut the book. Well not book per se more like diary. It was Lilith's diary that. There, I read one page and nothing came of it. And yet, I still wanted to read more. Maybe it was the part of me that wanted to understand everything. What was happening that so sways Lilith to do this. My finger was still on the page I left on and I flipped it open again. A date caught my eye in the top right corner. June 13th. Just two days before I became Island kahuna. I turned one page over and looked at the one with June 15th above it.

 _I watched the Akala Island Kahuna broadcast. Kai of Brooklet Hill won and part of me is glad he is to become my strategist. Not because of his ability to think rationally in times of crisis but he was a pokephile too. Daman was the one who told me that. I suppose any of them would have worked if they had showed some sort of thought process considering they were all pokephiles but Kai seemed right. I don't know why but I suppose I will know soon_

I needed to know more, whatever is in here, I deserved to know. I flipped over and looked at the left side of the diary with the date June 16th.

 _My first interaction with Kai was rather interesting. He was rather irritated with me at first but when I gave him some of my pheromones he loosened. He stuttered quite a bit, a trait he had in his early teenage years but had lost since, only appearing when he was frightened or didn't know what he should do. But then something happened. When I said he hadn't even tried to escape, I knew there was no escape routes I was just waiting for him to say that, his eyes started to turn red like they were flaring. I had seen them before on camera but in real life, I felt something spark in me, I had been turned on by a flash of his eye. I didn't know how much longer I could control myself without putting a finger to my folds so I sent him away quickly after that. I am looking forward to tomorrow's judgment._

On the page next to it, the bottom seemed slightly crumpled and ripped and the writing was jagged and unstable. It was scary.

 _Today was possibly the best day I have ever had. When Kai came in for the judgment he was still noticeably irate about me bringing him here but he will conform over time. Giving him the large dose of pheromones got him to come over to me, now he would serve me forever like the rest. But when the oral sex began, something unexpected happened. His eyes had flared and I felt pleasure like never before, everything in my body had gone up in ecstasy. I came so quickly after that I couldn't comprehend it. Usually I just do oral but with this, I had to go all the way. Having sex with Kai was even better than the oral and everytime he flared, my whole body flared with it. This was the man I wanted, everyone else here was nothing compared to him. I just want him every moment of my life. OH MY ARCEUS I JUST WANT HIM KAI YOURE THE ONLY PERSON FOR ME I WANT YOU TO FORGET ABOUT THAT STUPID PRIMARINA AND FUCK ME NOW-_

I slammed the diary shut. One reason was that I didn't want read anymore of that terrible diary and another was that a second phantom sound had passed my ears. I put the diary back and started running. Nearly tripping over my legs a few times, I made it to the living room area. It was the homestretch and I was halfway there. Then the door handle started to turn. My legs froze where they were. I had waited too long. But if Lilith sees me like this in her room she'll know I was up to something. I changed my pose slightly, more relaxed on the outside now. I turned my head to the wall with an uninterested look pasted on.

The doorknob had turned with a curious *hmph!* that followed it. The door swung slowly on its hinges and Lilith stepped in quietly. "Oh~ Hello Kai" she said with sultry. I turned my head towards her like I just noticed her, attempting to keep a calm expression. "Oh! H-Hey L-L-Lilith" I cringed internally at the sound of my stutter. Lilith took steps towards me putting on her smile "And may I ask what you are doing in my room?". She was only a few steps away now "I w-was looking f-f-for uhh..". My train of thought had been derailed. I had to play along with this, otherwise Ian and Cyra might be found out. Lilith paused right in front of me, she was looking to me with what seemed to be hope. "For me?" she said softly. I really didn't want to say the obvious answer but it seemed I didn't have a choice. "Y-yeah, for y-y-you" I said, looking her in the eye. She walked behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"You know, I feel some guilt about giving you those cuts this morning, maybe I can do something to even it out?" she said into my ear and gave it a little flick of her tongue. I shuddered briefly before holding myself back, I had to keep calm and, while I really didn't want to, go with the flow. "I w-wouldn't m-mind t-t-too much a-about th-that but..". Lilith came around to the front of me "But what Kai?" she said in a sweet tone. I exhaled, trying to lose the stutter "But no pheromones". Lilith paused for a second then nodded slightly and smiled brightly at me. "In that case, I'm all yours Kai, you can ravage me all you want". This whole thing was going downhill fast, I was going to have to fuck Lilith voluntarily in order to get out unscathed. And the idea seemed so repulsive to me that I could almost feel my muscles getting ready to push Lilith out of the way and run. But when I thought of Stella, and how I would get back to her through hell and fire, it gave me some strength.

"S-sure, let's g-go into th-the bedroom" I said, putting on a small grin. Lilith turned to the bedroom and started sauntering over. She lifted her tail up and grabbed one buttock to show me her snatch. I realized that I left the bedroom door open. Before Lilith could notice, I speed walked right behind her and groped the buttock she had in her hand. She let out a little squeak and looked towards me. A giggle came from her and she continued walking.

We passed through the doorway without Lilith noticing. She walked in front of me and stood in front of the bed. "I'm all yours, what do you want me to do?" she said. _Yeah, I want you to leave me the fuck alone and while you're at it_ _ **go swallow some cyanide you fucking bitch**_. I shook my head, those kinds of thoughts had no place there. "Y-yeah, l-lie on y-your fr-fr-front o-on the b-bed" I said. She turned around and laid onto the bed. Hesitantly, I grabbed onto the waist of my pants and underwear and pulled them down. My member was half-mast so I stroked it a few time to get the ninety degree angle. My hands positioned themselves on Lilith's hips. I placed my member at her entrance and stalled. I just couldn't put it in.

Lilith seemed to notice this and put a hand on top of mine. "It's okay, you're taking a leap from one lover to the next, it's understandable to be scared, just know that I will always care for you" she said calmly. Taking a leap from one lover to the next? That was absurd, I would never, in my life, abandon Stella for anyone else, it just wouldn't happen. And if Lilith thinks she's going to be the one to send me over the edge then she is wrong. She'll pay for that. But I suppose it would be after this. Or?

I took another look at her nether regions and saw her little rosebud above her pussy. From this morning, I remembered it was extremely tight when I put my fingers in and caused her to orgasm. It was possible she was still a virgin there. The first time I did anal with Stella, she was in a bit of pain from the start but seemed to get used to it after some very gentle and slow thrusts. I wasn't going to give Lilith the same kind of tenderhearted treatment though.

More riled up, I lined up my member with her backside but aimed a little higher this time. I prodded her asshole and heard the same squeak she made when I groped her. "Wait Kai, I'm a virgin in that area, please don't go too hard on me" she said looking back at me. That was all I needed to hear. Prodding her ass again, I took one step forward and pushed the head of my member inside. She let out a soft moan from that alone. It was really tight here and might be difficult to start up a hard pounding but I'll make due. I pushed in further and got the rest of my shaft inside. Lilith made a sort of groan, more of an ache and pain filled moan. Time to teach this bitch a lesson.

I pulled out about three-quarters of the way and slammed back in, causing Lilith to yell out suddenly. She took a look back at me, her face had a small pattern of pain on it. Good. I put on a big smile and gripped her buttocks harder. I did the same thing as last time and when I hilted, Lilith yelled out again and landed her head on the quilt. "Please… please Kai, be a… a little gentler… hanh~" she said with breaths. Not gonna happen. I started to thrust rapidly, not caring if Lilith was is pain or not. I wanted to make her feel helpless in the situation like she has done with me and plenty of others. Her yells were high-pitched but lowered slightly over time, so I started thrusting more deeply than fast and the high-pitch soon returned. "Ahhhn! Kai! Please- Ahh!- slow down!" she said struggling through the thrusts.

Her tightness was starting to overwhelm me, I could feel the orgasm building right then and there, when I had just started a few moments ago. Maybe I should just cum now and leave her without her release like she did with me in the bathtub. But she was still hurting and that gave me courage to keep going, as long as she wasn't having pleasure, I'll keep going.

I held back slightly so I wouldn't release and instead focussed more on taking the pleasure out of it. My left hand made its way from Lilith's buttock to the base of her tail and tugged it slightly. She let out a squeak between her yells "No- ahh! My tail is- Hannn! D-don't pull- haaa!". Taking the information, I tightened my grip and pulled harder on the appendage. The tail started to swing around as I pushed into Lilith more, she was in more pain. Her cries were loud now, I wouldn't be surprised if someone from the lower floors were to come up and check on her.

Then I felt something come in front of my legs and curl around them. Looking down, Lilith had locked her legs around mine. Why was she like that? She should be in pain, this was her first time with anal and I wasn't going easy on her and I was also pulling her tail. What reason did she have to lock her legs around me, not stopping me but encouraging it? I looked back up to her, she hadn't changed positions. She hadn't tried to stop me at all. Nor did I smell any pheromones. I heard her cries from the bed as I continued to thrust in her. They weren't cries or yells totally, some were moans. Then it hit me. She didn't care if I was hurting her or not, I was doing it. As long as I was doing it, she was happy. That was it, I had to end it quick.

I stopped holding back and just thrusted as fast as I could. My orgasm was imminent and I wanted to beat Lilith to it. Her moans alone from this were enough to tell me that hers was close. She put a hand back and intertwined mine that remained on her buttock. It didn't matter to me, I was close and just needed something to send me over the edge. I pushed myself until my balls touched the front of her pussy. I felt the flow of my release go into her ass and spurt out from the tightness. Before she could even get a hint of pleasure more, I pulled out, getting one last moan out of her.

It was over, nothing more would come of this. I pulled up my pants and started walking out of the room before Lilith could grab me with her pheromones. But she didn't need scents to stop me. "I'm so happy right now…" she whispered. I held up my running, if I could sell this last part to Lilith than I'll be in the clear. I really didn't want to stay longer than I had to be but it was important. "You've accepted me as a lover… so quickly too… I can never go back to all those others, they couldn't hold a candle to you". I wasn't sure how to respond to that, nor did I know if Lilith was looking at me or not. I turned my head to look back, she was still laying on the bed and hadn't moved. "Y-yeah, th-th-thanks". Her head moved from the quilt and looked towards me. "I love you Kai, I really mean that". _No you don't, you just like my eyes when you're raping me, you don't love me, Stella loves me and I love her not you, never you_ I thought. My response to hers was lodged in my throat, it was the right one in this situation but to say it felt wrong in so many ways. I swallowed "I l-l-l-love y-y-you t-t-too".

Feeling that I was done, I started walking again "I'm j-just going t-to h-h-head to m-my r-r-room" I said in a rushed sort of way. She nodded and started to get up which startled me. But then she let out a groan and laid back down "You really took a lot out of me Kai… I'll just rest here for awhile". I nodded, relieved and walked out. The door was still open so I closed it behind me. I walked out of the room and started running to the elevator. _This had better have been worth it Ian and Cyra, please let it have been worth that much._

* * *

The stars twinkled above us as we sat on the grass. It was around eleven o'clock and me, Ian and Cyra were waiting for the moment of the psychic switch so we could run. Cyra had set up a psychic barrier so the other psychics wouldn't sense us. It was easy to tell that we were all extremely anxious. I had gotten here earlier today to tell them what had gone down, both ended up giving me a hug for what had happened and for what I did. Only a few minutes ago did I get here. While the atmosphere was heavy and anxiety plentiful, it was boring to be blunt.

"I'm going to check if the psychics have changed yet" said Cyra, getting up. She took a glimpse at me and Ian, he was slumped over with his arm holding his head up. He was sleeping, I didn't mind too much, hell I was kind of envious. Cyra bent down and pinched his arm. His eyes opened and he recoiled from her touch, she just smiled at him "Try not to fall asleep just yet Ian". He returned a nervous grin "Heh heh, I'll try".

Cyra got up and walked into the field, after she was out of an earshot I turned to Ian. "You love her don't you?" I asked. He looked at me surprised then sighed "Was I that obvious?". I put on a sarcastic tone "No I had absolutely no idea, yes you were quite obvious". He chuckled and laid down on the grass. There seemed to be something on his mind, and while I didn't want to go in further but I felt as though I should. "Do you think Cyra loves you back?" I said, lying down on the grass with him. "I don't know, I was always careful with strong feelings with her after the… the uhh.. nevermind" he said. I sat up and looked at him. He did likewise.

"What do you mean?" I asked him. Ian looked around, I suppose for Cyra and then looked to me. "I'll tell you but please don't tell Cyra that I did". I held up my hands "If it's that important I won't press-" I started. "No, it's better that you know at this point". Ian sighed and scratched his head. He seemed visibly unready to say it though before I brought it up he started talking. "Cyra tried to escape from here a while back, she used her psychic to stop the electric fence from going off but she didn't have enough energy to hide herself from the other psychics" he exhaled. I semi-consciously nodded. "Lilith got to her and, well, punishment here isn't exactly a slap on the wrist". I nodded again, that definitely explains why Cyra is as timid as she is, along with the fact that she sometimes breaks down when talking about Lilith.

"Alright, eye for an eye Kai, tell me something that I don't know". I smiled, thinking of something to tell him, I guess now is a good time as any to do some icebreakers. "Well um.. maybe you wanna specify a little bit?" I said, chuckling nervously. Ian had a thoughtful look on. There was more than a question on his mind, anxiety had most likely took up most of his thought process. "You're a pokephile right? Who's the lucky one?" he asked. I smiled as I thought of Stella, and how I would get back to her today. "Her name is Stella, she's a Primarina and I can't imagine a world without her" I said looking up at the stars. "Special huh?" he said. "I've been with her for five years, if special isn't the word for her than perfect is" I sighed aloud and looked back down. "I hope you can get back to her, she must have been devastated when she saw your faked death in the newspaper". I nodded. How long had it been? Two and a half days? She might be more than devastated, maybe depressed. "I know, but I'll get back to her, today I will". He smiled at me then looked past me. Cyra had come back with an excited look. "Quick guys! They're switching!".

Me and Ian got to our feet and got close to Cyra. The plan involved Cyra making a psychic barrier around us so we wouldn't be seen by them. She got out her wand and shot out a few magenta sparks, a sphere materialized and went around us. "Alright, let's go" I whispered. We started walking but it soon turned into a speedwalk.

I think I may have over thought this, it was a lot less hectic than I expected. When we were far enough away from the place we would take down our barrier and run. But until then, it was fine to keep things nice and easy. For a few moments I thought I saw a pokemon but it did not come to be.

However far we were across the field was unknown but whatever it was it seemed to shrink when a purple blast was shot at us and broke apart the barrier. We looked at each other with wide eyes before Ian spoke up "RUN!". We split up, and as we did, several more blast came from the dark field and directed themselves at us. Some went off in other directions, with one about twenty feet from me and another that was shooting blasts of its own. My eyes had adjusted enough to the night and could see a few feet in front of me, which I thanked for happening when I stopped two inches from a tree.

I reached the next tree barrier, as of now, I was completely blind in where I was going. I looked behind me quickly, the only thing heard were some blasts in the dark. Part of me wanted to hold up for them. Though, I just couldn't hold up anymore, I'm so close now that I can't hold up. _Please forgive me for this._ I went around the tree and started through the maze. It was different than the trees in the garden, these were tall spruces with wide trunks, which I guess was better for maneuvering. Hopefully it wasn't nearly as long as I thought it would be.

I felt the ground below me, it was solid, each step was progress. Then the next step felt more powdery on my foot, it seemed strange but I had to keep going. Then the powder got into my shoe. It felt like sand. I looked down, at the same time the trees thinned out. It was sand that I was walking on. A fluid crash caught my attention and I looked up. It was a wave that had crashed and an ocean was what I was looking up at. Above that was a dim light which came from a city in the distance. I was on an island away from the main archipelago. My mind filled with panic. I twisted my head left and right trying to choose a direction. All the sounds of conflict were behind and hard to judge their direction. A snap of a stick from the left made up my mind and I started running right.

My legs were running faster than I ever thought I would but the footsteps behind me kept pushing their limit. I was breathing heavy but still pushed on, even though I knew I couldn't go on like this for very much longer. Something hooked on to my foot and made me trip. I scrambled to my feet but got pushed down to the sand with a shove. "I warned you about causing trouble here" a voice said from above me. I rolled over to look at the figure, it was Daman. "You just don't know your limits, mistress has to teach them to you. Like she did with me". He grabbed the collar of my shirt and yanked me up.

"Walk"

* * *

 **Welp, hopefully I can get the next chapter up quick, exams at school just started**

 **Peace!**

 **-MinusBomb**


	7. The Punishment

**School's done, fucking finally. Here's another chapter.**

 **(This contains BDSM, so if you are not a fan of that feel free to skip at the marker, you'll know it when you see it)**

* * *

Another shove was placed on my back and made me stumble. "I'm s-still w-w-walking if y-you h-h-h-hadn't n-n-noticed" I said. " _A-asshole_ " I added under my breath. Daman gave me a hard punch in the shoulder, I guess he heard. "I know, just not fast enough" he said in a gruff voice. We had been walking for a few minutes now, making our way through the tall spruce trees. It was weird being in this position; being with Daman for a very prolonged period of time. He was really quiet up to that point. Sure, he was definitely the quiet type but something seemed to be hanging over him. Always trying to hurry me along everytime I slowed the slightest. It was very unlikely this is his normal state. I might be stalling the inevitable but questioning him may bring something out I can use.

I stopped in my tracks. "W-why are y-y-y-you d-d-doing th-this?" I asked, not turning around, knowing what would come. A shove pushed on my back "Keep moving jackass" he said this one with slightly less confidence in it. I stabilized myself from the shove and turned to him. Looking at him, with his eyes not meeting mine, the look he had, I suddenly knew what he was. "You h-h-have th-the eyes, j-j-j-just l-l-like m-me". Thinking hard, I flared my eyes their red to prove it to him. I heard a faint growl from him and he looked up at me. "Turn around and keep your fucking mouth shut" he grumbled. I held my position and took the opportunity to rub my shoulder. "W-w-we c-can g-g-get out! The e-e-electric f-fence d-d-doesn't have a r-r-range th-that g-g-goes on f-forever!" I said. Daman shuffled his feet on the floor and tightened his fists. "You don't understand" he said, almost inaudible.

"H-h-how c-could I not u-u-understand?! We w-w-w-were b-both t-t-t-taken by L-l-lilith and h-have m-m-managed to a-a-avoid b-being c-c-c-controlled by her ph-ph-pheromones and n-now we both h-h-have the o-opportunity to e-e-escape!". He still didn't look at me but he seemed to ponder at something, maybe I can push him over the edge. "You h-have s-s-someone you l-love r-r-right? They probably want you back in their lives". He looked up at me, a flash of sadness came over his expression but he looked down to hide it quick. "A Lucario, his name's Corin, he and I have been with each other for as long as I can remember and…" he drifted off from what he was saying and brought a finger to his eye; a tear.

The 'he' part caught me off guard but I shook it off fast. "C-C-Corin wants y-you b-b-back Daman and w-we can get b-b-back t-to our l-l-l-loved ones n-n-now and be d-d-d-d-done with th-this". Daman was still at first but then slowly shook his head "I just can't Kai…". I was starting to get angry, there must be some sort of reason behind this. "Why? W-w-why can't y-you j-j-just l-l-leave, right now?" I asked more exasperated than before. Daman picked up on this and raised his voice to match mine "Because Lilith has a way of dealing with people who try to leave! I should know! I've tried! Even if we could get out Lilith would still be out there, trying to get her hands on us again!". I was taken aback by his tone, it was forceful but didn't quite match the face he had. He looked like he was near tears and was breathing rather heavily. His messy black hair just added to the look of a man who had been broken and crudely repaired.

I exhaled, calming my voice. "If you d-d-don't want to l-leave, let m-m-me, and I can g-g-g-get e-everyone else out". Daman's expression calmed as well but now only looked somber when deprived of force. He shook his head once more as he looked down. "The punishment for letting someone go is practically the same as leaving yourself", he looked up at me "And I'm not getting another punishment" he said in an almost daunting tone. He raised his shirt revealing a pale chest peppered with small red scars with the area around them slightly swollen. He dropped it back down. "Now turn around and walk". His hand went into a pocket and pulled out the black handgun with yellow gunk in the back. He cocked it slightly, signalling me to go. I turned and looked into the black forest ahead.

There was a shuffle behind, Daman was starting to move. I took the cue and ran. I wasn't sure how far I would get considering he had the gun out but it definitely wasn't long. A prick shot into my back and gave me the stinging sensation that I felt two days ago. This time I felt the drowsiness much harder and fell to the ground immediately. Moments later, still conscious, footsteps came over me. "You'll see what I see when she's done with you Kai. You'll either accept everything or snap, whichever comes first". Blackness took over my sight.

* * *

My cheek was resting on something cold and hard… and frighteningly familiar. My eyes flickered open and stared at gray. It was the concrete of a cell, that's where I was. This was probably the worst déjà vu I have ever had. I stuck out my hands and propped myself up. Sighing at the sight before me, the gray concrete wall of a cell. My left hand stuck out a little farther to provide better balance and felt a tiny cut appear. Quickly, I retracted and put my hand closer to me. I looked where I put my hand, a small shard of ceramic lay there and behind, several more.

It really is déjà vu, I'm in the cell that I was originally placed in. The shards came from when I smashed the plate in my moment of mental torment. Thank Arceus I have since calmed from it. I'm no longer going mad trying to find my answers, nor my thought process stalling. However, I'd rather be mad and with Stella than a hundred percent sane here.

I pushed my hands to the ground and got to my knees. "Holy shit, Kai! Are you alright?" Ian's voice came from across the room. Turning my head to the right, I saw Ian and Cyra in the double wide cell across from me. Ian's clothes were torn up well and Cyra was in the fetal position, head down and huddled in a corner. Ian was right at the bars, one in each hand. I got myself up and looked towards them. "I f-feel like crap but y-y-yeah I guess, you g-got c-c-c-caught?" I asked, knowing the answer. Ian sighed and pulled up his bangs. There was gash across his forehead that had scabbed over but still looked terrible. "Got a psycho cut from a Gallade right to the head, hurts like hell" he said, letting his bangs fall down. "How d-did we get sp-sp-spotted?" I asked him. He shook his head, revealing a few more cuts under his hair. "Someone must have seen us camping out there".

Cyra noticeably twitched in the corner and let out a small whimper. Her fur was tangled in places and burnt in others. Her wand was laying a few feet in front of her. She looked extremely distressed and I didn't blame her. "Cyra, are y-you okay?" I said in a soft tone, hoping not to surprise her. She jumped at the noise and put her hands to her head. She made more whimpers before speaking "No.. No! Not again Lilith! Please no! I'll be good! I'll be good~" she yelled. Ian rushed over and comforted her, he rubbed the back of her head and reached one hand out to grab her wand. "Easy Cyra, easy. I'm right here, Ian is right here. Shhhhh~" he said into her ear. She turned to look at him and pulled him into a hug.

"Don't let go Ian, please don't, no, please, PLEASE DON'T!" she yelled out. Ian tightened his grip around her and petted the back of her head. Her tears ran down her cheeks to stain on Ian's tattered shirt. "I'm not going to Cyra, I'm not going to. Shhh~". I caught his eye and mouthed 'I'm sorry' to him. Ian waved it off and mouthed 'Not your fault' back.

Cyra started to calm from her state and took breaths, still holding on tight to Ian. Slowly, she took her wand from Ian's hand and placed it back in her fur dress. "Can we stay like this Ian? I'm getting scared from all this…" her voice faded as she dug her head into Ian's torso. He put a hand on top of her head and combed through her fur with his fingers. "Of course we can, just focus on me, me and my voice, you will be fine Cyra. We will be fine" he said. Ian rested his head on top of hers and from the look of his lips, he was whispering comforting things to her.

I turned back from the two of them and looked out the window. There was a dark pink glow on the horizon with a few faint stars speckled around it. Probably early morning. Strange considering it took me nearly a day to get up from the last tranquilizer, I guess the darts have less gunk in them than the syringe.

A ding rang through the hall of cells with an automated voice saying "Second floor". Cyra perked up at the noise and whined. She gripped at the back of Ian's shirt, tearing a hole. I looked between the bars to the right where a saw a pair of familiar figures. Evan and Ethan, the strong, dimwitted security detail Lilith has for here. "Why does mistress have to do these punishments so fucking early?" Evan said walking down the hall. Ethan was leaning in a very irritated way, one of his hands constantly massaging his back. "I don't care man, that bathtub is just complete shit to sleep in" he replied, a pained tone hidden amongst his voice. They came into view, both were still wearing the same muscle shirts and jeans that needed repair and their false leather shoes.

"Jeez man, you really fucked up. Sorry but you kinda got to suffer for it" said Evan, taking out a key ring and flipping through them. He picked out the one with the number five labeled on it and put it in the lock. Turning it to the right, it made a click and opened the door. Quickly, Evan and Ethan were on me with either grabbing an arm and pinning it behind. They started pushing me forward out of the cell. I glanced back at Ian and Cyra before I moved out of view. Cyra was shaking in Ian's arms, Ian himself saying things to her in a louder voice.

We walked through the hall, I was still dragging my feet behind them but when we got to the elevator I sped up in anticipation. Sure enough, the stopped close enough so that my nose would have gotten crushed by the doors, not this time because I was prepared. Evan pressed the button and parted the doors. They shoved me inside along with themselves with the doors closing behind them. Before the doors completely closed, I caught a glimpse of Ian and Cyra. Ian looked like he had broken down as well. He was shaking and his hands seemed to be gripping Cyra's fur as hard as she was gripping his shirt.

Ethan pressed a button underneath the one that read "G" for ground. The button was unlabeled and seemed to have had it's fair use. The elevator hitched at the start but descended slowly. The uneasy feeling was overwhelming to say the least, punishment was the last thing I needed. If Cyra has reacted to punishment so terribly than I don't know what to expect.

I felt an elbow brush by me and halted briefly after. "Hey, Ethan" said Evan, giving his brother another elbow. "Yeah, what man?".

"I got a bet for you"

"Oh fuck off with the bets already, you're practically making me live in the tub as it is"

"Just trying to make things interesting you pussy"

"Alright dipshit let's go"

Evan had cracked a smile "What do you think mistress is gonna do to 'im?" he said in a quiet voice but it was easy to hear him. I understand betting on things like my name, whether or not I was awake or not but this? This is insane. "I don't know man, she has a variety of doing this. I guess she would-"

"That's it! Th-this is f-f-f-f-fucking cr-crazy! You're s-seriously b-b-betting on what is g-g-going to h-happen to me?! THIS IS A T-T-TERRIBLE THING W-WHY ARE YOU J-J-J-JOKING A-ABOUT IT?!" I yelled out, regretting it slightly when the enclosed space echoed it back. Evan and Ethan looked shook and fell silent. There was a large tension held in the air for sometime before Ethan broke the silence. "Gee, chill out a little…" he whispered. I wanted to punch him, right then and there but refrained because I knew I would get one right back. And the punishment was already bad enough, I didn't need anything more tacked on to it.

The stopped with a solid landing, there wasn't a light lit up on the button. The automated voice didn't even speak when we got to the floor. The doors parted and revealed what seemed to be a basement. There was a concrete floor with cabinets against the walls, a large boiler in the back and a few doors leading to who knows where. The whole place had a dark atmosphere, not because the only light sources came from a few stray light bulbs littered around. It was dark from the whole of anticipation, where you didn't know what would happen, or when but you knew it would be bad. Chilling was an understatement for this place.

Evan and Ethan shoved me out of the elevator. They didn't push me out along with them to lead me somewhere, they just pushed. I stumbled forward and landed on my knees and hands. From behind I heard the elevator doors closing. Slowly I got to my feet and turned back to the elevator, the doors closed just as I stood up straight. I felt a pain on my back and put a hand to it, one of the butterfly stitches had come off.

A scent came from behind me, the pheromones. Instinctively I pinched my nose and looked behind. Lilith was standing there, a blank expression on her face. "Come now Kai dear, this is for the best after all" she said, her voice matching her look. She took a step forward and I took several back. My back slammed into a cabinet and I felt another butterfly stitch come off. A bit dazed, I hadn't realized Lilith had come up so close to me until it was too late.

She tucked her leg back and thrusted her foot forward like it was a fist. The force knocked the wind out of me and put me to the floor. I gasped in air and with it, a whole bunch of pheromones. In my lungs the pheromones stung a little bit, like they were only supposed to be smelled, never inhaled. Lilith leaned down and turned my head over to look at me. "You will see why this is for the best Kai, now sleep~" she said in her soft tone. There was a large drowsiness put over me and I started having trouble keeping my eyes open. For almost thirty seconds I must have been fighting it but then Lilith ended the struggle by kicking me in the gut again. My eyelids dropped and I started sleeping.

* * *

 **This is where it begins, skip until you see the next bold text**

* * *

My back felt like it was laying on the front of my cell. Every few inches there was a cold, most likely metal, bar that held my back up but they were far enough apart that it was somewhat uncomfortable. Opening my eyes, I saw a concrete ceiling with a very intense light right under me, it hurt to look at. I tried moving my arms and legs but then saw they were tied down to the, I supposed, table and also saw that I was completely naked. There was a strap across my chest that made it slightly hard for me to breathe. Everything in this room was meant to make anyone uncomfortable.

"Do you understand why you are here Kai?" Lilith said from the corner. She walked forward to the table but stopped halfway and turned her head away. "N-no, of c-c-course I don't, I sh-shouldn't even be h-h-here, I should be m-m-m-miles away w-w-with Stella" I said back to her. She smiled and snickered a small bit. "You should, but you should keep your 'secret meetings' somewhere the cameras can't peek, which is nowhere here". She turned to me, "And that fox is going to get a serious punishment for deceiving me". She approached and put a hand on my shin, rubbing it slowly.

"You are not here because you teamed with the two individuals here that aren't under my rule, trying to get out or even reading my diary". I felt her claws extend from her hand onto my shin, combined with her hard rubbing, it felt like it might cut. "You are here because you. Toyed. With. My. Heart". Then the skin did cut, and with her rubbing motion, there were three curved lines of blood etched across my shin. I hissed as she dragged her claws across the circumference and then down to my ankle where she finally let go.

Lilith reached down and retracted her arm slightly, pulling open a drawer I suppose. She looked in the drawer longingly before smiling sinisterly at it. She put her hand in and took out a leaf. It looked like an upside down heart by the way she held it by the stem but had several points jutting out on its sides. I have definitely seen those before and they are definitely not pleasant, stinging nettle. "Judging by your look, you have seen these before but I won't simply be brushing this against your skin" she said, looking at the nettle then to me. She stepped forward until she was right in front of the table, between my legs. "Well, just one particular place".

She leaned forward, lowering the nettle. I saw where it was going and my eyes widened when I realized it. My member was right under the nettle's path and I desperately struggled in the ropes to avoid it. Before the nettle touched it, Lilith's hand stopped and she brought her other hand down and started stroking it. It slowly growed straight, getting nearer to the nettle every moment. I shook myself again but still couldn't get free. Before I realized it, Lilith had got me erect and had grazed the nettle across the tip.

I felt nothing at first, just the touch of the nettle that felt rather furry. Then, a sudden stinging sensation like I have never experience before. I had only got stinging nettle on my legs or arms, never my dick. And it hurt like hell more than I ever thought it could. "Ahhhh! S-stop! P-p-please!" I yelled out as she started to move it around my shaft, every place it touched exploding into stings and pain. "No. You need to understand that you need this Kai" she replied, still rubbing the nettle all over. Then I felt it finally let go, she drew it back away from me. Hesitantly, I looked down to see the damage. My member was covered in flat lumps of white skin lined with red.

Lilith opened the drawer and placed the nettle back in. She sighed and looked up at me. "I don't want to hurt you Kai. You are my love but I must punish you so you can think the same". She grabbed my legs in her hands. I groaned as one of them tightened around my shin cuts. She hoisted herself up and landed on my chest. Her weight was light but it still left me gasping. If it wasn't enough, her claws started digging into my skin, drawing a little blood. "But I can't have you think about my love without showing it" she said above me.

She started lowering herself onto me. When I felt her folds touch the tip I let out a little whine. The lumps were sensitive and as she dropped further onto me, the tighter they were squeezed and the more they hurt. I started shaking erratically and actually made her lose some of her balance. She would have fallen over but she dug her claws into me further to hold herself. "Kai, you cannot stop this but if you continue to resist, I will have no choice but respond" she said like she was a caring mother. She leaned down to the left and picked up a flexible metal tube. She brought it to her snout and started blowing fire into the tube. Suddenly, the bars below me were scorching hot and were giving me second degree burns. "Ahhhh! No! E-e-e-everything else is e-enough! P-P-PLEASE STOP!" I yelled as one of the bars on my lower back raised in temperature. Lilith stopped using flamethrower and placed the tube down where she had it.

"I will only do that once, but if you try to resist my punishment again, I will have no choice" she said. She started bouncing up and down in a fluid motion. The rubbing on the lumps probably felt good for her considering her moans but every single motion against them sent pain through my body. There was no pleasure whatsoever. Her claws tightened and loosened every time she went down and came up, making holes around where her feet were. "I know *ahhnn* it hurts Kai, and that's why *haahaaa* I have to do this". I clenched onto the ropes that bound my hands in pain, Lilith had started to go faster and harder on me.

A whip suddenly wracked my back and made me jump. Well not really, considering I was bound but it certainly felt like I would have. Parts of the wound on my back opened up started to bleed. I looked around, seeing what could have whipped me. It didn't help that the light above made my eyes sting and I was constantly squinting in pain from Lilith raping me. But I did see her tail being raised before ducking out of sight beneath me. And then another whip, breaking more skin and made me tense up. But that feeling quickly drifted away when she but her hands on my shoulders and poked a few holes through the patch there too.

Lilith was constantly shifting from raping me hard, using her claws for cutting my skin and her tail too whip my back through the bars. It was so painful that I just wanted curl into a ball to somehow make it more bearable. But I couldn't move without getting my back scorched by the bars. From my member, I could feel Lilith's pussy starting to tighten around me, making all the bounces she did now exponentially more painful. That's when I couldn't take it and started shaking in the ropes. I quickly stopped when I felt her claws digging into me again, shoulders and torso. "*Sigh* I am sorry but I have to do this again" she said taking her right hand off to get the tube. She held it to her snout again and blew.

The heat immediately was prevalent in the bar beneath my head, and my hair felt like it was near bursting into flames. It also started to heat up around my legs and singed the hairs on them. "No! S-STOP! STOP I-I-IT!" I yelled still trying not to move but still did slightly. Lilith looked as though she had increased the amount of fire she was putting in there, it certainly felt like it. My lower back seemed to scorch without actually being on fire. I clenched the ropes holding my hands and shut my teeth together, trying to ease the pain without moving. After a few more seconds of this Lilith stopped and threw the tube off. She continued bounding on me with the familiar pain coming to me again.

Lilith's pussy was getting really tight now and it felt like some of the lumps were going to burst at that point. Her claws were getting really tight on my torso and shoulders. She was very near her orgasm, finally this pain will be over. Then Lilith started to slow down and whipped my back again with her tail. "I will *hoaah* take as long as I need so *nnaahan* you can finally think *ooaaahh* like everyone else" she said. It was almost too much to take in, that she would probably wait for hours on end, keeping her orgasm imminent but keeping me from relief. I then remembered my eyes. It should have come to me quicker but the pain must have sent my head to other eyes would end it quick.

Lilith lowered herself onto me once more so I took the opportunity and flared my eyes. When she saw them she quickly looked away but not before moaning loudly and her folds squeezed my member as tight as I ever thought it could get. I felt fluids spill onto my crotch. When they went over the scratches on my torso it made the wounds sting. She looked down at me with an expression of anger and offense. Slowly, she stood up onto my chest and jumped down to the floor, making a solid thud.

She walked up to me with the same expression and used one hand to tilt my head to the right. I was about to fight back when I saw the tube out of the corner of my eye and decided not to. But I probably should have, because her other hand came down and clawed me across my cheek. I let out a scream as I shook in my binds. Feeling the blood ooze out of the three parallel cuts. My head started to shake but she held it down with her hand. "If you ever flare those beautiful eyes of yours throughout your punishment than I can assure you there will be more than just cuts" she said taking her hand away.

Lilith walked back to where my feet were and opened the drawer again. "When you toyed with my heart you took my anal virginity" she said. My eyes widened as I saw what she had in her hand when she drew it back. "Now I will do the same with you". A long, black strap on that had a belt attached to the base of it. Suddenly I felt the table moving. My feet started moving upwards while my head was angled backward. It stopped as it reached a forty five degree angle. Blood started rushing to my top,making me get a nasty headache but the feeling was dwarfed by the fear of anticipation. Lilith stood at my feet now with the strap on around her waist. In one hand she had a small rectangular controller with buttons along the length. She pressed one of them and my legs slowly angled upwards ninety degrees; exposing the area beneath.

"It will hurt Kai, but I'll go quick and without mercy, like you did. Maybe then, it might not hurt as much. After awhile" she said with a small laugh at the end. I tensed up as I felt the tip of her strap on prod against my ass. I looked up at her, she had one hand on the strap on and another holding a bar between my legs for balance. "I hope you understand that I'm not getting any pleasure from this Kai. I am not a sadist but I want to help you so please, don't resist" she said softly.

Lilith thrusted forward and immediately a surge of pain came from my ass. There was no lubricant whatsoever and the strap on was dry, making it rub roughly around inside my anus. The instant stretching would have made me arch my back in agony immediately followed by the aching feeling of fullness. I yelled out immediately and tears welled up in my eyes. She pulled out a few inches and slammed back in, rubbing and slightly tearing the internal skin and made me yell again. "Do you remember what happened next?"

Lilith suddenly started thrusting fast and hard into me, making my ass stretch every time, bringing me more pain each thrust. The blood rushing to my head from the angled table made the pain blurry but filled with more ache. My eyes were watering from the pain and the bright light above but I still opened them to look back up at Lilith. She had a larger than life smile on her face and had both hands on the bars. Through my blurred sight, I saw her pick up the tube and blow into it. The bars under me heated up to higher than they ever had before. I screamed again and Lilith noticeably smiled more at it.

Lilith started speeding up her thrusts and at the same time, pulling out further. It made each thrust seem full and hard. And even more painful for me. I thought at least I would maybe feel some pleasure after awhile but apparently not, there was just too many things to keep me pained. The blood rushing to my head, the bars heating and her thrusting into me, constantly making my ass ache and pain. This punishment was truly hell and the thought that Ian and Cyra would also have to endure things like this made me tear up more.

"When I feel you've had enough punishment I will stop, it may be a few hours for today but it might be less for tomorrow and maybe more for the day after that" she said. My head was swimming in pain but I heard what she said clearly. Tomorrow and the day after, both filled with punishment and who knows how many days after that. It made me shake the table in fear and sadness. I didn't stop even as I heard Lilith pick up the the tube and blew again. The bars heated up and I yelled in pain but I didn't quite feel it. Everything had just turned into a melting pot of agony. The world around me was starting to get fuzzy and I felt myself going into a grayout, perhaps because the cuts on my back, torso and cheek were all still dripping blood. It was like going to sleep through a nightmare, it all started to just fade around me. Lilith was still thrusting into me yet all I felt was a small, constant throb and the bars below even felt like a soothing warmth, even though they were nearly red hot.

I thought I would blackout eventually but a sudden whip from Lilith snapped me back up and everything else all started hurt once again. "You are not going to get out of this Kai, no matter how much you try to get out, you will fall back in and maybe even worse than before". She blew into the tube, so hard I could feel the heat emanate from where I was. The bars heated to higher than ever before, my mouth opened to scream but only a faint squeak could be heard. It was so helpless. _I_ was so helpless in this situation. The bars continued to be heated and I felt myself about to go into grayout again and was once again quickly stopped by Lilith, this time taking out the strap on fully and ramming in back in as fast as possible. "You will not Kai, you will _not_ ".

* * *

 **End of the BDSM**

* * *

It must have been three hours since the punishment started that Lilith finally let me go. I was completely limp and was dragged out by Evan and Ethan although I barely remember it. They had dropped me off in my room, meaning they opened the door and dropped me on the floor. I slowly gained feeling back into my hands and dragged myself to the wall near the door. Still naked and shivering, I huddled against it and cried slightly. The sun was just starting to shine through a few clouds into the room. A faint yellow glow enveloped me but didn't alter my mood at all.

I took my face out of my hands and looked at them, a small pool of tears were in my palms. It was complete torture not punishment and that Lilith would keep doing this until I broke for her. Slowly I heard myself whispering. "She won't break me. She won't break me. I'll be strong. She won't break me". It started off strong but thoughts started coming into my head. "She won't break me. Sh-sh-she won't br-break me. I-I-I'll b-be st-strong" I stuttered. Thoughts of the next punishment and what Lilith will do then. "Sh-sh-she w-w-won't br-br-br-break m-m-me. Sh-sh-sh-sh-sh…". Thoughts that me and Stella would never be together again. "... sh-sh-she w-w-w-w-" I stopped whispering and put my head into my hands again.

* * *

 **See you next time (Hopefully sooner)**

 **Peace!**

 **-Minusbomb**


	8. The Memories

**This is the longest chapter I've ever written (Over 10k words). Hope you enjoy**

* * *

Lilith slammed her fist against the wall of her bedroom. Making the drywall crack and spilling dust onto the ground. "Why has Kai not broken yet?!" she yelled to the Gardevoir behind to her. This was not in the least bit normal for her. People that needed the punishment maybe only took a few days at most. A week was the longest she ever had to do it. _Daman was a tough one_ she thought. But it had been four weeks, nearly a month, and after everything she tried, he was always fearing the next day and not accepting of what she wanted. Compared to him, the other boy and the fox folded like paper. Sheer willpower was never enough to keep going for that long.

"He has someone else he cares about, who he would live or die for" the Gardevoir replied. Lilith turned back towards the Gardevoir with wrath. "You mean that bitch Primarina we brought in two days ago?! Kai can't possibly love her that much. Even if they are... fiancees" she said with a bitter tone at the end. They had brought the Primarina with the intent that Kai would kill her once he was under Lilith's control. But going down this road, the idea now seemed rather unlikely. "He dreams of her every night, it is what keeps him sane after all you've done" the Gardevoir said.

 _Dreaming of her, how can it just be her. She has barely anything to offer. I would give Kai anything if he would just give in to me. Me and only me._ Lilith calmed herself and looked at the Gardevoir "And is Kai currently dreaming of… *hmmph* her?" she asked in a gentle tone. She always used this tone for attempting to control. They were all under her control but using the tone always helped it flow well. The Gardevoir closed her eyes and lowered her head. Lilith sighed, if Kai really loved this primarina so much that dreaming of her kept him from breaking then what would happen then?

"He is dreaming of her, it's about the first time they met" the gardevoir spoke. Lilith looked at her with some surprise but lowered her head in remorse. _It is her, she is keeping him from me._ "Mistress?". Lilith turned back towards the Gardevoir with question in her eyes. _Maybe their love is that strong but I need to know for certain._ "I want to see these dreams of his, can you show me them?". The Gardevoir looked at her for a few seconds and then spoke. "I can project the dream into your head but you need to lie down on the bed so you don't fall down when you decide to get out". Lilith nodded and laid down flat onto her bed.

The Gardevoir approached and put one hand on Lilith's head. Lilith closed her eyes and so did the Gardevoir. She felt that something had entered her and that she had been pushed out of her body and landed into Kai's.

* * *

I stormed out of Professor Kukui's office. The pasted on smile I had slowly faded, being replaced by a long frown. "J-j-jeez, thanks a l-lot K-K-Kukui" I stuttered under my breath. That's what's come after two years of speech therapy and exercises, still stuttering like there was no tomorrow. It could been worse though. Two years ago, you could spend an hour listening to me saying 'Hi there'. I got the stutter from getting hit by a car at twelve and getting a stroke promptly after. Not a pleasant experience.

The reason I was so pissed was because I had spent nearly twelve thousand pokedollars for the ferry over to Melemele island from Akala Island. It was so I could finally get my starter pokemon after the six week trainer school course over the summer. I was more excited than I ever had been. But that only meant my heart dropped further when Professor Kukui told me there wasn't any starter pokemon at the moment and that there wouldn't be any until next week. I didn't even think it was possible for that to happen. I had gritted my teeth briefly before putting a fake smile on and thanking him for his time. Even though it was really a waste of mine.

Now here I was, fourteen, wearing a tee-shirt and shorts, a bag all prepared for a journey and nothing to start it off. I sighed and popped in my earbuds, music helped relax my head contrary to what my taste looked like. My enjoyment focussed mainly of metal bands like Metallica and Iron Maiden. I had an old-school iPod from my dad that had over two thousands songs on it but I usually just listened to my playlist of about fifty of them. Pressing play, Three Hammers by Dragonforce came on and I bobbed my head to the beat. It did help me calm my nerves. Unfortunately, now I wasn't sure what I would do. I had the idea that I would get my starter and then start my journey by heading up to Llima's trial, catching pokemon if I could along the way. But seeing as that I couldn't get past the first step I was left in limbo. Eventually I found myself wandering back around route one and down to the beach.

It was hot today and half of me wanted to get my swim trunks out of my backpack and hop into the water. I almost did, until I saw the red hair of Dom Brunk, the quintessential asshole of the trainer school course. His back was turned to me, he was looking at something on the ground. If you messed with him in any way, you were put on his hit list, which was much more literal than it seemed. I never really got in his way before and was definitely not going to now. He had called me names because of my stutter before sure, but nothing serious. I thought he would have flunked trainer school because he was probably the most asinine person there. But considering he always bragged about how his rich father is, it became easy to connect the dots.

Hesitantly, I backed away, the beach could wait for tomorrow back home. It was not worth it to risk my well being just for some fun. Maybe if there was more people it wouldn't be so bad, but I could count the number of people with my two hands and they were far away from the two of us. "You stupid fucking pokemon!" I heard him yell. He had a voice that definitely conveyed 'I dare you to mess with me'. What he yelled caught my attention and I started to creep back to see what the commotion was.

A Popplio was in front of him, laying down and had bruises along its side. The Popplio seemed to be cowering from him and I don't blame it, Dom was six and a half feet tall and he wasn't planning on stunted growth anytime soon. But then he pulled his leg back and kicked the Popplio. It cried out in pain and rolled onto its side. "Losing three fucking battles in a row! How weak are you?!" he yelled. I was shocked before but when he kicked the Popplio it turned to seething anger. Pokemon abuse was too far, even for him. And the cry of the Popplio was so helpless that I had to stop it somehow.

I thought about calling the police but it would take way too long, I could yell for help, but I would get silenced quickly by Dom. I didn't want to get in the middle of them but it seemed I didn't have a choice. Dom raised his leg up and I saw he meant to stomp on the little pokemon, quickly I heard myself blurt out. "Hey d-d-dumbass, how does i-it f-f-feel to use y-y-y-your v-vocabulary in two s-s-s-s-sentences?!" I yelled, cringing at the end because of my stutter, it always took the hard meaning out of my statements. Dom held his foot in the air for a moment then dropped it, right in front of the Popplio. "Lio… Po… Popplio" it whimpered. Dom turned back with his brow furrowed but gained a smile when he saw me.

"Well if it isn't the st-st-stuttering f-f-f-FREAKSHOW!" he said, practically spitting at the end. He brushed his hair out of his face and his grin turned upside down. "I don't give a fuck about you right now. So get lost before I change my mind loser. I got more important shit to do" he said, turning back to the Popplio, where it started to whimper more. Quickly, I spoke up "F-funny calling me a l-l-loser because I r-r-r-remember quite clearly b-b-beating you every time in tr-trainer school, probably 'c-c-cause your head's h-h-h-half air and th-the other half's w-w-waiting for the first h-h-half to w-work".

He turned back with fury in his eyes. "You want to fuck with me bitch? You must have a death wish or some shit" he said in intimidating one. I looked down between his legs, the Popplio had curled up and had a few tears coming from its eyes. "P-pokemon abuse is illegal b-b-bud. So I s-s-suggest you stop r-r-r-right n-now" I said, trying to match his tone but failing. He gained his smile back and snickered. "Really? If you try telling anybody, my old man will just pay 'em off, then I'll pick up where I left off. If this stupid, weak, bullshit fucking pokemon would learn to battle at all!" he said, kicking his leg back, glancing a blow on the side of the Popplio. "L… Lio" it barely managed to say.

"Th-that's enough D-D-Dom. You just g-gonna be a p-p-p-pussy and fight s-s-something that can't fight b-b-back? Now unless y-y-you're gonna m-man up and p-p-pick on someone your own s-s-size, stop hurting the p-pokemon and f-f-f-fuck off". His look of rage returned and he stepped forward. I held my ground, trying to keep a brave face. He took more steps forward and brushed past me. "Whatever, you and that pokemon can waste someone else's time". I exhaled and a small grin came over me. It had felt nice to put him in his place even though I knew I would regret it later. That regret came right when I felt a tap on my shoulder and didn't even think of who it was before turning around.

Dom's fist slammed into my face and warm, etching pain enveloped my nose and part of my cheeks. A crunching sound rang through my ears when it collided. I fell onto my knees and put a hand to my nose, it came back glossed with blood. "Yeah, you're close enough to my size" he said over me. He pulled his foot back and got me right in the gut. My whole torso fell onto the sand where I laid to try to catch my breath. Behind me, I heard Dom's footsteps finally start to leave the beach.

For a few moments it was just silence, silence broken by me with my uneven inhales of air, trying to open my airway again. Then a small voice called in my left ear "Pop.. Popplio?" I heard it call. One hand clasping onto my gut, I raised my body and saw the Popplio looking up at me. There were bruises all along its sides but it was looking up at me with a little concern. I shifted into a sitting position and grinned weakly at it "Are you alright, little guy?" I asked it. It seemed annoyed with me judging on how its eyes narrowed and what it responded with a rather peeved tone "Lio! Popplio!". Relief filled me, it looked like she didn't get too hurt "Sorry. Heh heh. You alright, little girl?" I asked again.

The Popplio replied in a rather chipper tone "Poppli plio!" she said. She tried to push herself towards me but she whined and fell forward. I saw that there were a few bruised along one of her flippers. "Take it easy girl, here let me help…" I said, holding out my hands. She recoiled from it and put her flippers over her head. She must still be scared about what Dom did to her but maybe she'll open up after this. I reached further and put my hands under her flippers, her skin was soft and almost wet in a way. She whimpered as I touched her and even more so when I raised her. I pulled her toward me and set her on my lap. "It's okay, just let me.." I said kindly. I took one hand and pet her with the back of it slowly. She tensed and made a surprised cry but eventually eased into it. She started leaning into my hand.

"Feeling better little girl?" I asked after a little while. She looked up "Popplio plio!" she said back. She raised her flipper to her pink nose and wiped against it. Taking her message I put my finger to my nose and wiped it. It came back with specks of dry and a bit of wet blood. "Yeah, he got me good. Could've been worse I guess" I said, wiping my finger more to get the blood off. All of a sudden, I felt water blast against my face and push me over onto my back. After it stopped I heard the Popplio laughing on top of me. I laughed as well and continued to wipe my nose. With the water it went much faster, after I finished I looked back up. The Popplio was still laughing. "You're a funny little girl, aren't ya?" I said to her, she slowed her laughter and kept smiling at me.

"C'mon, let's get you to a pokemon center and then you can be on your way" I said. The Popplio lost her smile and wrapped her flippers around my waist, she whined somberly. I lost my smile too and started to pet her back. "You don't want to leave me?" I said, still petting her. She kept her grip on me and shook her head. I tilted her head up "If you want to come with me, I'd be happy to take you" I said to her. The Popplio's eyes widened and she spoke excitedly "Pop lio! Popplio plio!".

"If you're going to come with me, you're gonna need a proper name" I said, putting a thoughtful face on. Names were not exactly my strong suit. But they weren't a weak suit either. I wasn't the type to give completely total badass names to other things, just normal, regular names I feel are more relatable and better fit the relatable sides in pokemon. "Umm… how do you like Stella?" I asked her, hoping she would like it. Sure enough, she nodded her head and spoke happily. "Popplio! Lio!". I pet her head gently "Well Stella, let's get up and start our journey". I picked her up and rested her on my right shoulder. She nuzzled against the side of my neck and I pet her head again.

I walked back to the main road of route one with her on my shoulder. But before we got there something caught my eye. A lone pokeball was laying on the ground and I picked it up and looked at it thoughtfully. Stella uttered a small whine from my shoulder. I turned to her "Is this yours?" I asked her calmly. Dom probably dropped it. She nodded slowly and buried her head into my neck. I tapped the button in the center to minimize the pokeball and stuffed it inside my shorts pocket. "No point in using this if you don't want to be inside it" I said, smiling to her. "Plio pop!" she replied, relaxing on my shoulder. I started walking again and stepped onto route one, starting my journey. What I didn't think of until later was that I didn't stutter at all while talking to her.

* * *

Lilith woke up, laying on her bed with a small anger on her face. _And he dreams of her every night. Every night she keeps him away from me._ "Mistress, are you alright?" the Gardevoir asked her. Lilith turned to her "Yes, I am fine. So he has this dream every night?" she asked the Gardevoir. The Gardevoir nodded. "Before he has this dream, his thoughts were scattered and could easily be bent by you…" the Gardevoir started. Lilith pushed herself up to sit. "And now?" she asked.

"They have almost gone back to the state he came in with, over four weeks ago" the Gardevoir replied. Lilith growled and her claws dragged across the quilt, ripping through the fabric. "Is there any other prominent memories with him and that… other one.." she said forcing happiness out of her. The Gardevoir lowered her head again in focus. _I need more than that, I need to see them saying 'I love you' to each other. That first one only proved that Kai can't be broken from punishment. But I need proof that Kai will supposedly never come to me, will never love me._ "There is another memory in which Kai's emotions reach new heights" the Gardevoir said. Lilith seethed but nodded understandably. "Show it to me then".

Lilith laid on the bed and waited for the Gardevoir to start. "I have to warn you that because it's a memory and not a dream, Kai may be affected by it" the Gardevoir said. Lilith shook it off. "Do it, just _do it_ " she said. The Gardevoir nodded, a bit scared, and put her hand on Lilith's head. Lilith felt the same feeling before and began to see.

* * *

I walked along one of the many dirt trails of Lush Jungle, checking my feet frequently for stray roots. I was sixteen now and had travelled for over a year now. Stella had now evolved into a Brionne and had to extend her tail over to my other shoulder so she could still fit. On the ground, there were two additions to the team since the start. A Rockruff that was hopefully close to evolving named Lester and an Eevee named Clair. We had just come from Mallow's trial, which we won with some difficulty, and were now camping out there for the night. The difficulty was finding a good spot since all the open areas either had plants that we couldn't get rid of or low hanging branches. However eventually we did find a fairly good place. The sun had started to go down and purple/pink clouds were laid overhead. Now was a better time than any set up the tent. I usually stayed in pokemon centers but in long lengths of travel, a good old tent was nice.

I bent down to set Stella on the ground and heard her whine from my shoulder when I did, as she always had. She always enjoyed being on my shoulder then off it. "Stella, if you like my shoulder so much I might have to start charging rent" I joked. She smiled back up at me and went to play with Lester and Clair. I was glad she got along with them really well, it made things much easier for me. I unhitched the tent bag I had attached to my backpack and kneeled to unzip it.

It took awhile with the constant movement to make sure all the poles were where they were supposed to be but it was finally up. From the other side of my backpack I grabbed my sleeping bag and rolled it out. The tent was fairly small, it was only meant for one person but there was enough room for one of my pokemon if they didn't want to sleep in their pokeballs. More often than not it was Stella. Actually scratch that, it was _always_ Stella. She was always close to me; on my shoulder, in my tent, during meals. But it was nice.

If I were being honest, I had started to develop feelings for her. I wanted to give her all the care she needed. I guess part of it was because of how close she was to me but part of it was because of how she helped me. Ever since I got her, my stutter had reduced to practically nothing, I've found that I can stand up to people more, hell, I think I even can understand a little bit of pokespeak. But maybe the biggest reason was because I wanted to keep Stella safe. Ever since that day with Dom I wanted to make sure that she never has to feel uncared for again.

But it was hard to admit it to her in more ways than one. Pokephilia was illegal in all of Alola for one thing but I could allow myself to break that. But I didn't know how Stella felt about me either, that particularly scared me. If I expressed my feelings to her, it could ruin our relationship forever and I felt that I couldn't risk it. But that thought made me feel cowardly and that was the very thing that Stella was helping get rid of all this time. Maybe I will tell her, eventually, right now it was too uncertain.

I finished setting up the sleeping bag and came out of the tent. "Alright guys! Time to hit the sack!" I called to the three. They were chasing each other in a playful fashion but perked up when they heard me. I walked toward the group and took their pokeballs out of my pockets. "Can I assume the standard sleep arrangements?" I asked them. They answered in unison with a voice that definitely said 'yes'. "Alright, goodnight Lester" I said, putting his pokeball in front of the Rockruff. "Rock! Rockruff!" he said before the red beam enveloped him and pulled him inside. "Goodnight Clair" I said, giving her a light pet before putting her pokeballs in front of her as well. "Eve vee!" she said before she went into the pokeball.

"Alright Stella, let's get into the tent" I said smiling to her. "Brionne! Brie!" she chirped back. I walked back and she followed, pushing herself across the grass. I lifted her up to get into the tent and she beamed happily when I did. She went in and made herself comfortable next to my sleeping bag. I followed her and sat on my sleeping bag. My shirt came off first and then my pants as well. I wasn't concerned about undressing with Stella around, I had done many times before so it was practically routine.

I slid into my sleeping bag and unzipped my backpack one last time and brought out a small navy blue blanket. I placed it over Stella and she made a relaxed noise. "Comfortable Stella?" I asked her, sliding my backpack under my head for a pillow. She raised her head to me and nodded happily "Onne brio!". I reached my hand over and pet her head. She leaned into it as she always had and let out a content sigh.

"Goodnight Stella.." I said, starting to feel myself drift off. "Brionne brie" she replied back, laying down to sleep as well. I supposed even if I didn't express my feelings to her, things could still work, we were both happy together with how things were. It might not be so bad. But I knew true feelings would come from me sooner than later, I guess time would tell. I felt my eyes close and my mind wander.

* * *

Lilith sat up on the bed and looked with anger to the Gardevoir "You told me all his emotions reach new heights in this memory. I don't see shit. Explain". The Gardevoir backed away for a moment "His emotions do skyrocket, yes, but not until later mistress" it said, trying to be sorry. "That doesn't tell me how it got there! What made it happen in the first place?!" Lilith replied, making the rip in the quilt bigger.

The Gardevoir backed away again before speaking "The Brionne. I mean the Primarina made it happen". Lilith growled but exhaled deeply before turning to the Gardevoir. "Show me her memories then, okay?" she tried to say kindly. The Gardevoir stepped closer but still was scared of Lilith. It had not seen her like this ever. "I will link both memories so you can go in between as you wish" it said, stepping a little closer.

Lilith laid back onto the bed and waited for the Gardevoir to do it's routine. It did however take a little longer for it to get over to her. But it didn't matter. She was going to finally see what they saw in each other. One hand came over again and Lilith once again started to see what was transpiring.

* * *

"Good night Stella.." said Kai, his eyes starting to close. "Good night Kai" I said back, knowing that it would only come out as parts of my species name. Kai would understand me though. He always had. I closed my eyes and laid my head down on the tent floor. I felt myself drift off into a wonderful sleep.

Kai was the best thing in my life. Almost every moment I wasn't with him, I felt like I might go back to that neglected, beaten Popplio lying on the beach. My yearning for him had started off strong only because that 'Domass' kid, as Kai referred to him as, had beaten me and I had thought that this would be it. Senseless beatings and nothing else. But he had stepped in, and taken a beating for me. I instantly wanted to be close to him, I wanted to feel safe. I thought it would maybe last a week or two but the feeling stuck for more than a year up to this point. And all because Kai never stopped caring.

He would put himself in front of attacks if me or another member of the team were weak, no matter how strong it was. Days where he ran out of food for us, he gave up his meals, sometimes going up to three days. If he heard whispers of another trainer bad mouthing the team, he would go up and set the trainer straight. The rest of the team liked Kai for this but I knew him on a much higher level. Because _he_ knew how I felt about our relationship. Not the whole thing but enough to know that he would give me all the care I could ever need. And for that, I loved him.

But I've seen on the 'TVs' in the pokecenters that humans get in trouble for loving a pokemon. They say it's completely wrong to do something like that. But it can't be completely wrong if humans are still doing it. I guess there are different kinds of people about this. I just hope Kai is one who would allow me to love him and him to love me, no matter what other people say. But if he's not and I express myself to him, he wouldn't abandon me, that just isn't Kai. But he might not give me the care I needed anymore and that was one of the scariest thoughts I could imagine. It was just too big of a risk.

It was not bad how things were now, just me and him in the tent together. I had told Lester and Clair about how I felt and they didn't mind me sleeping with him in the tent every time. Kai and I were sharing a friendship that would last a lifetime, not going the full way but understanding each other in a way that made us inseparable. Maybe true feelings will come from me soon and I would have to face the music. But until then, things are fine the way there are. And-

A sudden burning sensation woke me up. My eyes rested on Kai's calmness as he slept. It made me smile but that quickly disappeared when that burning sensation returned. I felt that it came from my lower half and pushed off the blanket from my body. I rolled to my side and put one flipper out for support. My eyes widened at what I saw, my vagina had swollen, the usually blue outer folds had turned a soft shade of pink. The burning definitely came from there. I hesitantly put one of my flippers to my vagina and felt a jolt that made me squeak. Behind me, Kai started to shift in his sleeping bag. _No please don't wake up, not now please_. Then he pulled up his sleeping bag up and rested again.

The jolt that I had felt, it had dulled the burning for a moment but now it had gone back up to what it was. Making sure to keep my mouth shut, I reached back down and touched my vagina again. The jolts came back again and started making an impact on the burning. But what they made me feel, it was probably best put as pleasure. I thought maybe this could go on until the burning was gone but the dulling slowed and eventually stopped. I tried going faster and harder but could barely hold in my squeaks and moans. It didn't make a difference anyway, I was going anywhere with it anymore and it had begun to burn fully again. _Oh what is happening to me? And what do I to stop it?_ I thought.

Then a smell, a smell had caught my attention. I turned around and saw Kai's clothes lying by his feet, it came from them. I never thought a smell could be attractive like this. They were only clothes but they smelled so good, could it be that they were Kai's? I pushed myself over to his clothes and stuffed my nose into his shirt. I smelled it deeply. A sigh came from mouth, the smell was almost nothing in particular but it made me feel so good inside. I smelled it again and again but could never get enough of them. _Are you the solution to this Kai?_ The same scent was in the air and I slowly drew my head to it. It came from Kai.

I pushed myself over to him and smelled his sleeping bag. The scent was so much stronger here. I continued sniffing in the scent until I found the strongest source of it. It would have been right around where his waist would be. Why have I never noticed it before? And what is this feeling I get when I smell his scent? I had so many questions and no answers. Answers that Kai could give me but questions I wouldn't dare ask him.

The burning came back to my attention and I felt the urge to start touching my vagina again. But I knew it wouldn't solve my problems. However, it gave me an idea. I turned myself around so my tail now laid over Kai's sleeping bag and pressed my vagina down. I sighed, feeling the cloth of the sleeping bag touch lightly against my private area. But then a thought came that made me shiver in a good way. Kai's private area could be right under where mine was. I felt a rush of liquid come from my vagina. Once again, I hoped Kai wouldn't notice but it didn't look like he did. Maybe this was a bad idea, if Kai woke up and saw what I was going to do. No, I didn't want to think about that. I'll do it, once this stupid burning is gone everything will go back to the way it's supposed to.

Slowly, I pushed my vagina down onto the sleeping bag, light enough so Kai wouldn't notice but hard enough so I could start feeling good. It felt so much better now, I was having trouble keeping in my moans. Eventually quiet noises came from me. Feeling the cloth press against all of my vagina and then a brief moment of nothing before everything came back. The jolts had now turned into waves of goodness.

A picture had started to form in my mind. Kai holding me gently on his chest, my back to him. He reached over with one arm and doing the act I was doing by myself. It felt so good and so whole. With the other arm he slowly pet my head and whispered things that made me tingle and shiver in glee. The thought made more liquid come out so I kept going with it. He increased his speed, using two fingers to rub against my vagina and using a third to push in. His calm voice kept me in the moment, telling me he would care for me as long as he lived.

A bigger feeling came from within me, it wasn't a wave, but a tsunami. I began to push myself onto the sleeping bag harder and faster, completely disregarding if Kai would notice or not. The burning was so close to being finished, I had to stop it now. My moans were louder now, Kai could probably hear them. And yet, that thought made me go even faster. The tsunami was nearly here, it would finally extinguish the flame that burned. Then, right at the edge, I felt it come forth in a wall of pleasure. I was nearly screaming through all the feeling as I felt another flow of liquid come out from beneath me. It was finally done, the burning finally stopped. But then, a brief spark down in my vagina and I felt the burning go back to full force. I could feel tears coming to my eyes, all the risk and I couldn't stop it.

"St-Stella? Why are y-you cr-cr-crying?". I tensed. Kai had woken up from it all. And even worse, he was stuttering. The only times he had ever stuttered in the last year were when he was scared or didn't know what to do in a very dire situation. It was now the combination of the two, and I had caused it. More tears came from my eyes as I dropped my head down. "Huh? W-why is it s-s-so wet h-here?" I heard him question. I could feel his hand roaming around where my liquid came out on. I put my flippers over my eyes so he couldn't see me tearing up. Suddenly, something grazed against my vagina and I let out a loud squeal. It quickly pulled back "Oh my Arceus! S-Stella! I'm s-s-s-so s-sorry!" said Kai quickly.

I hesitantly took a flipper of an eye to take a look at Kai. He was sitting up, his thoughtfulness prominent on him and his eyes were flaring red. I've never seen another human that can flare their eyes but I knew one thing it meant for Kai, he was figuring things out. He was going to find out how I felt about him. "Stella, I kn-know what's g-g-going on" he said after a while. I put my flipper back over my eye because my tears had begun to come faster. He knew but I should have expected it, he always understood what was going on.

"You're i-in heat St-Stella" he said calmly, I felt his hand stroke across my head. "When I ac-accidentally t-t-touched your v-v-vagina, it f-felt sw-sw-swollen. Y-you tr-tried to re-relieve y-yourself and… I g-g-guess I w-was the closest s-solid th-thing" he continued. Kai didn't know everything after all. I should have been happy, he could help me get through this 'heat' and everything would go back to normal. But I wasn't, I had to come clean with him. After foolishly going forward with my plan he might not look at me the same way again. If I didn't do it now I don't think I ever could. But the negative consequences kept coming back and made me cry more.

I felt Kai's hands loop around under my flippers and lift me up. I kept my flippers over my eyes but released them when Kai set me on his lap. His arms came around to pull me close, I felt his smooth skin against my own and his gentle heartbeat. This wasn't a new position for either of us, he had held me close like this if I ever had a nightmare. But instead of making me feel better, I had started to cry in sorrow into his chest and wrapped my flippers around his waist. I didn't want to tell him but this caring embrace was constantly encouraging me further.

"Stella, if y-you're crying because y-you think I'm a-angry at you for relieving y-y-yourself on m-me, I'm n-not. I'm s-s-sure it hurts a l-lot" he said, starting to stroke my head. Semi-consciously I nodded, his anger wasn't on my mind. I only cared that Kai would keep holding me like this. "If y-you want to, w-we could walk t-to town right n-now and g-g-get some s-s-suppressants, it sh-shouldn't take l-long". He wanted to help, yet I didn't want suppressants. I wanted him. I shook my head against his chest. "No? You w-want to d-do it the n-natural w-w-way? Have s-s-sex w-with a m-m-mate?" he asked. This time I nodded, I knew what sex was, at least I was very sure of it and I wanted to do it. I wanted to do it with him.

"Th-there might b-be a br-br-breeder in t-town, w-would that be al-alright?" I shook my head more, I would never have anyone but him. Tears were still falling from my eyes, some had started to stain Kai's underwear. "W-would you f-feel m-m-more comfortable with a t-team m-m-member?". I shook my head harder this time, I don't think I could ever do this with any other pokemon. "We're k-kinda out of o-o-options S-Stella, w-what do you want m-me to do?" he asked. I almost admitted it to him then but I felt the phrase get hitched in my throat. Instead, my grip on him tightened and I nuzzled his chest.

Kai stopped petting me. "Stella. D-d-d-do y-you want m-m-me t-to h-h-help your h-heat?" he said shakily. This time I nodded and stopped my crying. "I want you Kai" I said to him, keeping my head against his chest. "You have always cared for me Kai. Through good and bad you've been there. Ever since I was the scared little Popplio. Please… I love you Kai". I had done it, I had finally confessed to him and now, for the first time, part of me hoped he didn't understand what I said. After a while he spoke again "Y-y-you l-love m-m-me S-S-Stella?". I should have expected it, he understood, he always did. I started to cry harder into Kai's chest.

"St-Stella, look up at m-me" he said. I didn't want to. I didn't want to know what he thought of me. I just wanted to keep holding him like this forever. "Pl-please look up a-a-at me Stella" he said to me again. This was all a big mistake, I should have never expressed myself to him. I should have never thought of only myself when I tried to stop my heat. "St-Stella, look u-up at m-me. It's w-w-what I want". For some reason this time, I raised my head to him. Tears were still streaming but he took his thumb and wiped across the underside of my eyes.

"Stella, I l-l-l-l-" he tried to say but stopped because of his stutter. He started petting my head again. "I l-l-l-" he tried again. Then I heard him whisper something to himself, he kept his eyes off me when he said it. After he whispered it he spoke to me again. "Let me start over" he started.

* * *

"I l-l-l-" I tried to say to her again but couldn't get past my stutter. Everything that had just happened had nearly left me speechless. Stella's heat had come in, as I thought it might considering it was the season and she had turned that age but it still surprised me. And she had used me in my sleeping bag to relieve herself on. Then she refused to take any treatment for it. When she nodded after I asked her if she wanted me to help her, my breath was taken away. Stella wanted me to take her, she wanted me to be the one. Finally, a moment I never thought would come, came. Stella had said she loved me, it was in pokespeak but I heard it clear as day. It was my fantasy that I just heard. I was in true shock. But Stella was crying, she must have been scared about I would react to it. Now I wanted to ease her fear.

"He thrusts his fists against the posts and still insists he sees the ghosts" I whispered to myself. It was a speech exercise I got from 'It' by Stephen King. I liked the main character, Bill Denbrough, because he stuttered as well. The speech exercise was the one he used to ease the stuttering. I wasn't sure if it would work the first time I ever tried it but I got more adept to it. It soon became my best tool to get rid of the stutter. I had nearly forgot about the phrase because my stutter had stopped after this year with Stella. When everything came in front of me and my stutter rose, the exercise rose with it. But now that I've said it I can finally tell Stella everything.

"Let me start over" I started. I wiped away a stray tear hanging from one of Stella's eyes. "You've helped me so much over our time together, it's hard to think of a memory where I've stuttered and you've been there with me, I guess until now. But I can't imagine life without you Stella, after everything we've gone through and still coming out smiling at each other. Whenever you're feeling happy with me, I get a fuzzy feeling that I'm not sure of but I want to keep it there" I stopped to look at Stella who had stopped crying but was looking up to me in shock and wonder.

"What I'm trying to say is that I love you Stella, from the bottom of my heart" I said to her, trying to keep my steady voice from breaking into a stutter. I "And I would be more than happy to to help you with your heat". We both sat there in silence for a moment. The atmosphere wasn't heavy but rather foggy. Neither of us were sure about what to do next. It was Stella that broke the silence "Brie… onne?" she said looking up to me in hope. I wasn't certain about the exact thing she said but I was pretty sure it was "Do you really mean it?". I stroked Stella's head before answering. "I mean it Stella, I mean it".

Stella's eyes started to light up and her smile finally came back to her. She jumped up from her position and nearly got on my shoulders. "Brie brionne! Brio brie onne! Brionne!" she cried as her flippers wrapped around the top of my body. "Whoa! I'm gonna tip-!" I said as her momentum of jumping pushed me onto my back. Stella still hung on, nuzzling my chest and letting out cries of happiness. I grinned at the sight and wrapped my arms around her. It was real, we were together now.

Stella started to hump against me, her vagina leaving wet spots on my chest. "You just want to get right to it huh? No kissing or foreplay or anything?" I said, being a little jokeful. She stopped humping and looked at me curiously. "Brie brionne?" she said. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised that she was unsure of those things. But I might as well explain them to her. "A kiss is when two people push their lips together, it's usually between two lovers. And foreplay is an action or several actions people sometimes do before sex, usually to build up to it". Stella perked up at the 'two lovers' part and started to push herself towards me on my chest, her smile bigger than I've ever seen it.

"I take that you want to try them?" I asked her. "Brio brie brie!" she said back, saying that she would like to. I held onto Stella tight and sat back upright again. "When you're kissing, you have to make your lips like this" I said, pursing my lips. She mimicked my action, pursing her own lips. "That's right" I said smiling. I started to bring her towards me, our lips drawing closer together. Stella became short of breath but rushed to purse her lips again. I closed my eyes in anticipation and prepared for my first kiss.

Then I felt her round pink nose bonk against my own. I brought her a small distance away from me and opened my eyes. Stella had her head looking down at the floor with a down expression. I guessed she didn't think we could kiss now. "Hey, it's alright, you just have to tilt your head like this…" I said, tilting my head to the side. She raised her head and tilted it too, but she was still a little sad. "Yeah, there we go" I said before quickly shortening the area between the two of us.

I felt Stella's soft lips against my own, her lips had such an interesting texture that I couldn't get enough of. She had small lips so I had to purse mine a bit more, I only hoped that she was having a good experience from this. She seemed very hesitant at first touch but she slowly eased into it. Her flippers came over and rested on my shoulders. I had never felt something like this before and I was sharing it with Stella, which made it even better.

We parted our lips and Stella made a sigh when we did. She still had her eyes closed and her mouth hung open. "Did you like it?" I asked her. She lunged forward, grabbing the back of my neck and started kissing me again. After the initial surprise I pushed back into it. She was trying to be the dominant one in this, her confidence seemed to come out of nowhere but I liked it even more. Interested if she would go further, I slowly prodded my tongue against our lips. I felt her tense up but eventually she opened her mouth a little. My tongue found its way inside and started to play with hers. Her tongue was tender and her mouth had a lot of liquid in it. I wasn't too sure if it was saliva, water or both but I didn't care.

Maybe I should have expected it but Stella pushed back against my tongue and tried to go into my mouth. Even with her tongue being small she put a lot of energy behind it. It seemed dominance was her goal but I wasn't letting up without a fight. Our tongues overlapped each other, twisting and turning as we went. I put one hand that I was holding her by and put it on the back of her head, deepening our make out. I could feel her warm, shallow breath coming into my mouth and quickly realized I was running out of my own.

While I didn't want to, I separated us because I didn't have the oxygen. Stella whined and tried to kiss me again but I held her away, Her flippers on the back of my neck were attempting to pull me closer. "I know you're eager to get into a kiss again" I said, petting the back of her head. "Brie brio brionne onne!" she said in an annoyed tone, trying to bring her head closer to mine. I really wished that translators would be finished developing soon, I'd never take it out if I could finally fully understand her. "But you haven't forgotten about the foreplay right?". She stopped her attempts and looked at me, now intrigued. I chuckled and kissed her forehead gingerly. "I knew you'd be interested, do you want to get to it?". Her head nodded rapidly "Onne brio brio!". She leaned forward and actually managed to steal a kiss from me. I leaned into it as well but ended it shortly. "I've never done it before but I have an idea of it" I said, trying to keep her away from me long enough to tell her that. She nodded again before I brought her closer. She leaned forward and started to make out with me again.

* * *

"I've never done it before but I have an idea of it" Kai said, holding me back ever so slightly so that I couldn't get another kiss from him. This kissing that Kai introduced me too was truly amazing. Being so intimate with each other and sharing it with the one you loved, I wanted more. Then he had added his tongue, a new feeling that was so much more interesting. His was bigger than mine, but he was gentle and allowed me to participate in this. I wasn't sure why before, but I wanted to be the dominant one. I wanted to be the one to give Kai the pleasure. Now, after everything he has done for me, I wanted to do it for him.

Kai brought me closer to him and I quickly brought my mouth to his, taking the initiative to push my tongue into it as well. He quickly followed and returned his hand to where it was on the back of my head, cradling it; a very gentle action that deepened our intimacy. It made me feel so safe and cared for. I did the same and put one flipper on the back of his head. He knew exactly how to treat me and I was now learning how to treat him. This was the best moment I have ever had with him. And I hoped to Arceus and more that the foreplay would top that. I didn't care if Kai knew exactly what to do or not, it only mattered that he was doing it.

I felt us start to move, Kai was leaning forward, bringing me with him. He kept kissing me but I could start to feel his hands shifting. My back eventually rested on the sleeping bag, empty now because Kai probably brought his feet out. He brought his mouth away from mine and travelled down to my neck. At first, I tried to bring him back up but I felt a kiss against my neck. It was unlike a kiss between us but still gave me a really good feeling. Was this the foreplay? He kissed my neck again and again. The feeling wasn't the same as pleasure but it felt so good too. He moved down and kissed my upper chest and gave it a small lick as well. This slow, teasing motion, part of me wanted him to stop it and just have sex with me but on the complete opposite, I desperately wanted him to continue.

He went below my ruffles and kissed the area right above my vagina. It was so close that I just wanted him to take it now and lucky for me, he didn't wait too long. I felt his tongue lick my vagina and I let out a loud moan. I never expected Kai to make me feel this good ever. Pushing myself against his sleeping bag was nothing compared to this. He gave me several more licks, his tongue covering every inch. He moved his mouth up and bit the top of my vagina softly. The top had a small button of skin that I never paid attention to until now. There was a rush of pleasure through me that made me scream in the moment. I felt Kai stop licking me and looked down to him.

"Am I doing all right, my love?" he said smiling to me. I couldn't keep my flippers at my side after he said the last part. Knowing I wasn't strong enough, I still put my flippers on the back of his head and pushed down, trying to get him to finish what he was doing. His head barely moved but he got the message and continued to lick my vagina. I noticed he had now started to speed up his licking and even took a few moments to kiss it as well. "Your pussy is so good Stella…" he said before grazing his teeth against that button of skin again, making me scream in pleasure. Pussy, was that another word for my vagina? It certainly sounded like it. I liked it a lot more anyway.

Kai took one step further and pushed his tongue inside. He didn't go too deep but the feeling of him, finally inside me in a way, made it feel all that much better. It moved inside, tickling the inside of my pussy and made me cry in pleasure. He made small thrusting motions with his tongue, rubbing it all over. The liquid that had come out when I got excited from the sleeping bag was coming in a constant flow now. I didn't care how Kai knew this or if he didn't know how to do it properly, he was doing it to me.

Kai removed his tongue from my pussy and wrapped his lips around the button of skin again. I tried to prepare myself for what would happen but still couldn't hold in my scream when he pushed his tongue to it. He dropped back down and continued his actions of licking and kissing. The tsunami that I had felt before was coming back, much stronger than before. "Kai * aahhn* it feels *hanhn* so good. Something is *haahaan* coming~" I tried to say through my moans. Kai must have understood that because he sped up his actions, the pleasure made me shake under him. The tsunami was here and I felt it crash down to me and flow out from my pussy. I let out the largest scream I ever had and let my head drop back. Kai's mouth was still planted at my pussy, and that's when I realized he was drinking my fluids. Knowing that, it made me release more fluids into him until I couldn't do it anymore.

Kai raised his head and wiped his lips of the remaining liquid. "You came a lot Stella, did you like it that much?" he said, pushing himself back up to a sitting position. I could barely feel my head nod after everything. He said I had came. Was that the sudden tsunami? Me coming? Humans had so many interesting words for things like this.

I felt Kai's body move and I looked up to see. He had shifted and was now sitting with both legs spread out, me in the middle. My nose perked up on the scent again. It came from his underwear and I pushed myself towards it. There was a noticeable bulge in the middle of it and I pressed my nose against it to smell. "Hey, that kinda tickles" he said. The smell was stronger than it ever had been, this was what I needed. I noticed the bulge had grown when I pressed my nose to it. Kai put his hands to his underwear and pulled them down.

I had caught brief glimpses of his private area before. Whenever he changed into his swimsuit to go in the ocean or if his old clothes got too dirty. But seeing it in its entirety made my short of breath. It was a rod of skin topped by a rounded cap that reminded me of a mushroom. It was big to me as well, its length was almost the same as one of my flippers. "What do I do now Kai?" I asked, breathing lightly against it. I saw that it twitched from my breaths. "Just do to my dick what I did to your pussy" he said back. His dick, this was his dick and I had the opportunity of pleasuring it. Pleasuring him. Slowly, I opened my mouth and started to give him pleasure by myself.

"Just do to my dick what I did your pussy" I said. I could barely hold anything back after what happened. Never had I thought licking Stella's pussy would be so good. It was my very first time trying it, the only source of knowledge I had about it came from porn videos but Stella had came because of it quickly. And that made me happy. Now Stella was going to do the same thing to me. She might not know what to do but I was sure I would like it all the same.

* * *

Her head got closer and she opened her mouth. Her tongue came out and gave my member a lick up the length. The pleasure that it gave me was so new, so much better than I ever thought. She continued giving me licks up and across my member, occasionally stopping to kiss it as well. I let out a few shallow moans from it all and noticed Stella took a small break to smile when she heard them. She raised her head and licked around the tip, kissing it at the end. I suppose she thought it was like her clit. It was a lot more pleasurable than just my shaft. It wasn't a traditional blowjob that I thought it would be but it still felt really good.

"Brionne brie brio onne brie?" she said taking it out to look at me. It was very strange, after we confessed to each other, I could understand her pokespeak even better than ever before. "You want to know how to pleasure me more?" I replied. She nodded and kissed my member again. My girth wasn't anything huge but her mouth was small and I didn't want to hurt her. "Alright, umm.. try sucking on it like it's a lollipop. If it's too much than you can- *haaahhana*!" I moaned out. Stella had brought my member into her mouth. Even though I could see her mouth stretching a little bit she started to bob her head. Her tongue was pressed firmly under my shaft but she moved it around as much as she could. I wasn't sure what a blowjob would feel like but it was so much better than I ever could have thought.

"Oh fuck Stella!" I yelled, throwing my head up and clenching my sleeping bag in the pleasure. She took my dick out of her mouth and looked at me in concern. "Brio brionne brie?" she said sadly. "No, you didn't do anything wrong Stella. I… just wasn't expecting that" I replied, breathing a little heavily. She still had a glum look on. "Please, keep going Stella. It felt really good" I said, reaching over and petting her head. She brightened and she took in my dick once again. She made more exaggerated motions this time, moving her tongue around more and taking in a little more. The liquid in her mouth made the whole thing flow so much better. She could still only take in about two inches but the amount that she could was enough for me.

Stella bobbed her head more, I felt her take in another inch but she started making small sounds of discomfort. When I heard them, my pleasure noticeably decreased, I didn't want Stella to be in pain. "Please *ahhaa* don't hurt yourself to *huuaanha* make me feel *haaahooa good" I said. She turned her eyes up to me and nodded, with my member still in her mouth. She brought it out the inch and instead, put her flippers on the base and stroked. I could feel my orgasm close, it had started to build up in my shaft.

"Stella! I'm gonna cum!" I yelled out. Even though I told her not to pain herself, she took in the extra inch again. I was about to say she should take it out but taking one look at her changed my mind. She looked determined, she wanted to do this for me. My orgasm was on the brink and Stella was the one who caused it. She caused it. That thought sent me over the edge. "Cumming!" I yelled out, shooting my seed into her throat. My head went flung up and I fell down to my back. Slowly, I gathered my thoughts back together. I had just done my first sexual experience and with Stella. And I had came because of her pleasure.

I slowly lifted my head up to look at Stella. Her lips and nose were spotted with my seed and she still had my member in her mouth. I could see her throat was moving, she was trying to swallow it. Her eyes were closed and watery but the corners of her mouth were tightened in a small smile. She took a few more moments before removing my member. She wiped her flippers across her nose and lips of my seed, then she brought it to her mouth and licked it clean.

My head hit the sleeping bag and I sighed aloud. "Stella… you're really good at that" I said quietly. I couldn't believe Stella would do this all for me. And I honestly hoped that this would happen again. But I still needed to get rid of Stella's heat, I guess it was time for the main event then. A small weight appeared on my chest. My head raised and I became tense. Stella was on top of me, her tail over my still erect member, I guess my second wind came quick. She was still determined, she wanted this, now. But she was still a virgin, if she did it right now and with the determination she had-. "Wait Stella! If you do it now then!-".

* * *

"Stella… you're really good at that" said Kai, his head laying on the sleeping bag. I could still taste his fluids in my mouth. I had made him come, I had never done it before and yet, it sounded like he enjoyed it. It made me so much more happy to finally make him come and be able to drink his fluids. They had a salty taste to it and yet there was something more that made it irresistible. Even the act of sucking his dick felt good to me in its own way. Were these things usual to human foreplay? I hoped so hard they were and that we could do them again. I wanted to keep doing it until I could suck his dick perfectly.

I felt a burn down in my pussy and it brought me back to the reason we were together now. My heat, it needed to be dealt with now. I looked at Kai's dick, it still looked as hard as is was when in it was in my mouth, he could still give me the relief I needed. I started to push myself towards it. I got over Kai's leg and pulled my body on top of him. I lined my vagina up with his dick. The top of his was a bit bigger than my entrance but it would fit, I would make it fit inside.

Kai raised his head up and I saw him tense at what he was looking at. He looked scared but I was going to relieve that. We were going to become one finally. My pussy started to release fluids onto him. This was going to happen, take the final leap to being official lovers. I put my flippers on his chest and held my breath in anticipation. "Wait Stella! If you do it now then!-" Kai started but I didn't listen and quickly shoved my tail down onto him. This was it, we were finally doing it.

The pain exploded inside of me and immediately brought tears to my eyes. My pussy felt like it was on fire, from the stretching to the fullness and the fiery agony that I didn't know what it came from. Kai let out a loud moan. Because he moaned, I pushed on, pulling my tail up slightly and pushing back down, only taking in a few inches. The pain was near unbearable but Kai was being pleasured by me, that's all I ever wanted and so it kept me going. Every small movement I could make with my pussy made Kai moan louder than he did with me sucking his dick. And yet after moments, I started to hear Kai's moans quiet and eventually stop.

"Stella, I'm not happy with this" he said placing a hand on the underside of my tail, preventing me from pushing it down. I shook it off, he liked this, I knew he did. I continued pushing down, fighting through the pain that was still inside. Kai grabbed my tail gently and held it up "Please Stella, I don't want this" he said again. I tried to shake his hand off but he just held tighter. Trying to push my tail down only made him push up harder. He really didn't want to it with me. I stopped my attempts and just rested his dick inside me. The tears from the pain were replaced by tears of sadness.

"Stella, I don't want you to hurt yourself to pleasure me. I can't have pleasure if I know you aren't having any" he said, releasing my tail. He wanted to do it but I knew we couldn't now. I couldn't push down onto him without searing pain going through me. We would never be able to properly have sex. He wiped the tears off my eye with his thumb and sat upright. "When you pushed down quickly, your hymen broke and you didn't have any time to adjust to my size. It hurts right?" he said, petting the back of my head. I nodded and buried my face into his chest. One of his hands grabbed my left side while the other he placed under my chin and raised it up to his face. "Do you still want to do it?" he asked. I nodded and kissed his chest. "Then I'll help you".

He let go of my chin and grabbed the other side of me. I felt myself raised and then lowered back down onto his dick. There was still pain but under it, a pleasure that rang through me. I heard myself moan out. He was allowing me to finally feel pleasure from this. The pain was being whittled away every movement he made with me. My moans got louder, the feeling of his dick inside me was indescribable. I could feel every bit of it against my insides, every vein, every wrinkle, every bit of skin. I never noticed it when I was sucking his dick but he was throbbing inside of me, it was like his dick was its own being and Kai was using it to pleasure me in all different ways. Kai's moans came back after a few moments and I got a spark in my heart. We were sharing pleasure together.

"Stella *haanah* do you want *ahhana* take over?" he said, trying to keep his moans down to talk. I nodded and felt his hands leave my sides. My flippers found their place on his chest and I started to push down. There was now only pleasure I felt, I hoped Kai was feeling that way too. I could only take in half of his length comfortably but judging by his moans, he loved it just the same. Spontaneously, I wanted to go faster and deeper. So I did and felt his dick reach a solid barrier. There was a deep feeling in my belly, Kai's dick was hitting me so deep now. It was hard not to keep in my moans. And Kai was letting his out like there was no tomorrow.

"Stella!" he yelled out. I looked up at him. "I don't care if you're a pokemon! I don't care if people think it's wrong! I don't give a fuck if I'm breaking the law! I love you Stella and I'll love and care for you forever!" he screamed. Tears came to my eyes. The statement had destroyed any doubt I had about Kai. It was real. He loved me. I felt myself starting to come. His dick inside me throbbing even more, was he coming too? Yes, he was. He was coming from me. I could feel my insides start contract on him, making us both come faster.

This time the come came much faster and harder. I heard myself moan the loudest this night and felt the liquid squirt out of me. And what liquid came out was quickly replaced by a gush of warmth from Kai. All of his come went inside of me and some rested inside a point. I felt every drop of his come extinguish my heat like it was never there. He had gotten rid of it for me. My pussy rested on his dick, a mix of our comes was dripping out. I sighed out and rested my head against his chest. I felt tired, dizzy and my mouth was left open from the pleasure, spilling drool onto Kai but my happiness outweighed everything else.

My eyes felt heavy and I started to close them. I wanted to stay awake with Kai a little longer but it seemed like I couldn't now. As long as he held me close though, that would be fine. I closed my eyes and caved my body into Kai's. I should have told him that I loved him too when he were having sex. But I guess I'll just tell him the next time. I'll wake him up tomorrow by sucking his dick. Until then, I can finally fall asleep with nothing but pleasant thoughts. I love you Kai. I love you more than anything.

* * *

My head was bent upwards in ecstasy. Part of me still couldn't believe what I had experienced but it was real. Stella and I had just made love to each other. My cum was leaking out of her pussy along with her own, it made me glad to know she had a good experience as well, even if it started rocky. Her pussy was amazing, I knew pussies were supposed to be tight but it was way more than I was expecting. Yet, the liquid insidemade a smooth lubricant that helped it flow. I don't think any day could possibly top this day.

"Stella… that was amazing" I said finally dropping my head down to look at her. She was resting against my chest, her mouth was open and drooling onto me. Her eyes were closed. "Stella?" I brought a hand down and pet her head. She didn't respond but faint breathing was coming from her mouth. She had fallen asleep. I wrapped my arms around her and raised her to shoulder height. With one hand I opened my sleeping bag up and slid inside with Stella. I set her head beside mine and took a long look at her.

We were together, and nothing was going to take that away. I loved her with heart and soul and would do anything for her. I would go through hell and fire for her. She was my everything and I hoped I was at least a fraction of hers. I brought her head a small bit closer and kissed her one more time. "Goodnight, my love". Stella's appearance changed, she still had her mouth open but she had a small grin. I wrapped an arm around her and brought her close. My eyes fell and I drifted off into the calmest, happiest sleep I ever had.

* * *

Lilith woke up but didn't sit upright, she was still in shock of what she saw. "Mistress? Are you alright?" the Gardevoir asked. It was true, they loved each other more than she ever thought. Slowly, she raised her body and stared at the bedroom wall. Below, her claws had completely torn through the quilt, sheets and mattress. _I want Kai to show me that love, if only we could kill that Primarina_. _But if that happens, I know Kai will never love me_. She then got an idea and a smile crept back to her. It wouldn't be perfect but it would get Kai.

"Mistress… _are you alright_?" the Gardevoir asked again. Lilith turned back to her and approached. "Yes, my dear, I am alright" she stopped close to the Gardevoir and gave it a kiss. "I'm sorry if I was angry with you, this has been hard on me and I should not have taken it out on you". "N-no please don't apologize mistress I know you mean well" it replied, losing its hesitation with Lilith. She gave it another kiss and walked out of the room. The Gardevoir teleported out of the room and into its own. Now was the time to put everything into action, Kai was going to be hers. Hers forever.

* * *

 **Fun fact: I was really thinking about titling this chapter "The memories remain" after the metallica song "The memory remains" but decided not to. Not entirely sure why, just decided not to. See you** **next time.**

 **Peace!**

 **-Minusbomb**


	9. The Choice

**Strange, one of my shortest chapters after the very longest chapter. Huh. Enjoy. Also, next chapter will be posted near the end of august. (Going on a two week camping trip)**

* * *

I wasn't that much of person anymore. There were scars all over my body, my hair frayed and greasy, I was getting thin and my stutter had been worse than ever before. Even moving my body was hard, I could barely move five feet without my limbs trembling under my weight. I didn't know how long these punishments had gone on for. A week? Month? Half a year? It all felt the same. Every day I either woke up and got a punishment or I woke up because of the punishment. It didn't matter what time of day or if Lilith had already done it that day. She would always do it. She always found new ways to try and break me. I thought this place was a prison before but now, considering my mental state, it was starting to feel more like a sanitarium.

Part of me wanted to give in to Lilith, another part wanted to fight her and scariest of all, a small part wanted me to take a knife from a drawer and end it all. But all of that was blocked by Stella. After every punishment when I somehow fell asleep, I dreamt of that day on the beach when I first met her. And when I woke, something always told me I had to keep going. So I did, because the dream was probably the only thing that has kept me from going insane. Stella was still out there, and she wanted me to stay strong until there was a way to her.

Had it been only the dream, I would have stayed on the line between lunacy and normal but I woke up in a cold sweat today. Another dream had come to me, another memory of Stella. It was when she first confessed her love for me and I did the same. That was enough for me to create some streaked tears. But for the very first time, I somehow understood how much Stella felt for me and how she felt when I wasn't around. That she did everything to try and make me happy in hopes that I would always give her the care she needed. I didn't know what happened that allowed me to see it but I didn't care. There was so much more love between us than I ever thought. It was too much, I had to try and get out again. No matter the cost.

I slowly put my hands out on the floor for support and pushed myself up. The bed was nearly forgotten in my mind, I had always just fallen asleep where Ethan and Evan dumped me after the punishment. Slowly, I extended my legs from their tucked in position. I pushed myself over onto my front and got my leg underneath my torso. Then at once, I pushed off it to get myself standing. Taking only a few steps toward the bedroom, my legs started to shake and made me nearly fall over. I stumbled and fell into the wall. It was tough but I had to get through this. For Stella. I inhaled and pushed myself off the wall and got to the room.

I grabbed underwear, pants and a shirt, not caring what they looked like or if I put them on backwards. Shoes weren't something that worried me. Barefoot would be fine. I walked back to the door and put my hands on the knob.

My hands fumbled with the doorknob but got it to twist. The sudden motion of the door moving outward made me nearly fall again. Still, I held my position on the doorknob and kept balance. Lilith's door was closed and the hallway was empty. I started walking down the hall. It was weird walking down the hall today, was it because how I felt? How this place had history? I didn't know. I didn't really know a lot anymore. All sense of thought process was long behind me. The only thing I was certain of anymore was that a punishment was coming every time I woke up.

When I reached the elevator, I took one last look, still no one. If Lilith had come right then, maybe I would have done something but maybe not. I still wasn't sure about it. I pushed the button on the elevator and saw it open immediately. It had been so long since I was the only person in the elevator, I almost forgot to push the button to the ground floor. The doors closed behind me and I let out a large sigh. It had also been a long time since I was the person in control of my own situation. How long it was going to last was as big a mystery as any of the other questions I had.

* * *

It felt like nearly a hour but the elevator finally hit the bottom. The automated voice made me jump. The doors parted and I looked around the lobby, completely deserted. I could barely hear any sounds apart from my own, not that it worried me much. I walked past the front desk into one of the halls. I didn't think I remembered how to get outside from here so I just started shooting in the dark. But all of a sudden, I did remember how, it had been so long and I could barely think but I knew the way somehow. It was almost like someone else was helping me out.

My walking pace increased and turned into a jog. There weren't any phantom sounds that plagued me as I snuck around this time, maybe because I had gotten used to them or perhaps my mind was on more important things. Like Stella. She was the one who kept me stable all this time. She was my everything. She would be in my arms eventually, no matter what happened and how long it would take, I would get to her. I would go through hell and fire for her.

After a minute a running through the halls and turning at seemingly random points, I saw the frosted glass door in front of me. I ran and pushed it so hard the back swung and slammed into the wall outside, creating a spiderweb pattern of cracks. Only now did I realize that it was overcast and raining out. The rain beating against me stopped my running but the low rumble of thunder got me going again. I went through the garden, my feet sinking inches into the muddy ground.

It was so dark because of the overcast that I thought I might crash into a bush or tree but I didn't. The same thing that helped me through the maze of halls was helping me here, guiding me through the maze of foliage. Every tiny obstacle it said was in my way I turned in the direction it wanted me to and just kept on running. Control wasn't quite the right word, convincing knowledge might have been better. I didn't completely trust what this mysterious force was but as long as it still helped me, I didn't care. This would get me back to Stella.

It didn't take too long to get to the trees, even here the force guided me through, telling me how to bend my limbs and which places to duck my head down. Trees and branches seemingly appeared out of nowhere but I just avoided them. A reason to be positive about my thinning structure, I supposed. I felt like I was being led somewhere. And when the location came to my head it left me with some mixed emotions.

The trees parted after a brief period and I saw the space that so long ago, me, Ian and Cyra had drawn up a plan, waited for the time to start and got caught. I hoped they were alright, if they had received the same amount of punishment I had, I really didn't want to think about that right now. Walking out to the grassy area, I saw the dirt patch where Ian had drawn out the layout of the field and scuffed it with his shoe. Although now, with the rain, it had turned into a runny mud. It was weird being here without those two, it was… empty. The force that had brought me hear had vanished.

My eyes looked across the open field, completely dark and daunting. Lightning crackled across the sky, shining a brief light on the field. Then I remembered something, the psychic security, the reason our plan went to shit. I couldn't see any psychics out on the field, maybe they were hiding, waiting for something to come out. Now I wasn't sure what to do, when I had the force guiding me I had a bit of support but now nothing. It's not like running across the field would do any good if I'm just going to get caught. But if not try, then what am I doing here?

"Kai" a voice said from nowhere. My head twisted around, trying to find the source. It sounded familiar, but I knew it was from before this whole ordeal. "Over here" it said again. I turned my head up and to the right from where it came. There was a being above me, it had a pink shell with white and black markings and a sort of hat to match the shell. It's body was black but it had pink hair which came down in two locks. It was hard to believe that after a month of seeing it last, I was seeing it here, Tapu Lele.

"H-h-h-holy sh-sh-shit, w-why a-a-are you h-h-h-here?" was all I could ask in my shock. I didn't think island deities were supposed to leave their respective islands but apparently that was false. "I have to tell you something" it said, floating down to my eye level. While it's face was expressionless, there was some sort of emotion behind it. "I can help you get out but-" it started. "Y-y-yes! Y-yes p-p-please! Please I'll d-d-d-do a-a-a-anything!" I said quickly, not meaning to cut it off. "-But understand that I led you here for a reason" it said, looking at me seriously.

"I saw you finally trying to leave again so I led you here to make a choice" it said, coming a small bit closer. I nodded and let it continue this time. "I am blocking the cameras and psychics from seeing us right now and can hold them for about thirty more minutes before I have to go back to Akala" it said before pausing. Even if it didn't show, it was like it was sighing at that moment. "You can either run and get a swimming head start or-". I cut it off again, Tapu Lele was practically handing me a way out right now. "I'll t-t-take it. I ch-choose th-th-that". It looked at me seriously again "Please let me finish Kai". I nodded, pushing my hair from my eyes.

"Or you can go back inside" it finished. At first I thought it was joking, that it would just say 'but you probably don't want that huh?'. But I saw that Tapu Lele was serious. A nervous laugh started coming from me, first just a bit of snickering but then a much louder, more sarcastic tone came through. "A-a-are you f-f-f-f-fucking k-k-kidding m-me? H-h-have you s-s-s-seen w-what th-th-that b-b-b-b-bitch h-has d-d-done to m-me? W-w-w-why the f-f-fuck w-would I w-w-want to st-stay h-h-here?!" I yelled out in shaky voice, I was near tears. How could it give me a choice between here and freedom? How?

"They have her Kai" Tapu Lele said. I looked at her strangely "W-w-what d-do you m-m-m-mean? W-w-who i-is h-h-h-her?" I asked. I was sure there were many females in Lilith's control here, if I got out I could free them too. Tapu Lele floated a small bit closer and put one of its hands on my left shoulder, it stung from the cuts underneath. Its eyes suddenly had some emotion and it looked sorry for me. "You know who" it said in a slight solemn tone. At first I wasn't sure what she meant but then the idea dawned on me, it was so bad that the tears had started dropping from my eyes. Lilith had Stella.

"N-n-n-n-no, n-n-n-no… th-this c-c-can't, th-th-th-this c-c-c-can't be h-h-h-happening" I whispered to myself, feeling the weight of my body suddenly take hold. My knees collapsed and went to the ground, going a small bit into the mud. Tears started dropping from my eyes but I didn't put my hands up to stop them, right then, it felt like they had to much weight. "That Salazzle has your loved one, and you love her a lot, I sensed it during the Kahuna battle" Tapu Lele said floating down to eye level with me again. I nodded slowly, feeling tears break off from their streams to the earth. "You have made a decision?" it said. Again I nodded, I had to, it was no question what I needed to do now. "I'll leave you then". Tapu Lele faded away into the rain.

I was kneeling in the mud for sometime, still not comprehending what I had heard. Lilith had Stella, and Arceus knows what she had done to her. After I found the amount of love Stella had for me, there was not an ounce of doubt left in me of what I had to do. I stood up and was still for a moment, rain had pelted my face so much it was like a sheet. I wiped across my face, stripping it of the water and tears. Lightning shot across the sky again, further away than last time and the the thunder came quieter as well. I turned back towards the trees and started making my way through them.

* * *

I pulled open the frosted glass door and while I did it slowly this time, a few pieces of glass cracked off and hit the floor. My head was hung low in emotions. I wasn't looking high up enough to see if I was going to collide with them or not but it I didn't anyway. Tapu Lele had helped me through the trees and garden once again and was still doing it through the halls. Although its presence had faded more and more as time went on. It was still hard to think that Stella was in the same building as me, but for how long? How long did Lilith hold her here and what had she done to her during that time?

The maze of halls started to look familiar to me. The lobby was right in front of me and just then I felt Tapu Lele leave me completely, I was on my own once again. Now I didn't know what to do anymore, just start looking around randomly until I found Stella? Was Stella even here in this place at all? It was hurting me not knowing. I walked into the lobby and went to the elevator. _When Lilith brings me down for a punishment later, I'll confront her._

I had my finger on the button just as the elevator doors parted. There was the initial surprise but it was dwarfed by what was inside. Lilith was standing in the elevator, nonchalantly at first but her eyes widened when she saw me there. Quickly she tried to fix her appearance and narrowed her eyes back down. "W-what are you doing out of your room Kai? Do you want another punishment?" she said with an attempted commanding tone. She didn't expect this and didn't know what to do. _Yeah, that's right. Feels bad not knowing right?_

At first I was still, in shock of Lilith being there. Then the anger welled up from within. I charged forward with my arm extended out and my hand open. My hand closed around her neck as I crossed over into the elevator. We crashed into the back and I tightened my grip on her. "W-where is sh-sh-she?! T-t-t-tell me! W-w-where?!" I yelled as she tried to loosen my hand on her. She had an expression that I have never seen on her, and one that was very welcoming to me: fear. I only heard gasps and gags from her. "Tell m-m-me where S-S-S-Stella is!" I yelled again, tears starting to stream down my face. Lilith's claws had started scratching at my hand but I kept my grip strong. She was going to give me the answer.

A streak of pain cracked across my back and made me open my hand slightly. I had felt it before, Lilith's tail was whipping me. She almost got my hand off but I still kept it around her. Her gags were less now but still coming. Another whip struck my back but I was ready for it, holding my hand tight around her neck that was now twitching. "WHERE! IS! STELLA!" I said at the top of my lungs. Her tail came around and struck me right across the face, right under my eye. My hand let go of her and I fell to the ground of he elevator.

I put a hand out trying to get up but a kick to my head stopped me. "I was… going to show you her… anyway but if you want to… hurt me than I could just kill her" she said. I tried to get up again "N-n-n-n-no, p-p-p-please I w-w-w-won't…" I pushed myself up a little bit but pushed back down by Lilith's foot on my head. "Then let us go" she said, pushing down harder.

* * *

The elevator halted at the floor that I was all to familiar with. The automated voice didn't go off but the doors slid open. Lilith took her foot off my head and walked out into the room, her tail giving me one last whip before she left. I laid on the elevator for some time, partially because of the pain that I was still in and partially because I didn't know what would happen next. Was Lilith really going to show me Stella? And why after all this time? There was something else that was going on here and my mind needed it so badly.

I got myself on my knees and brushed the whip mark on my face. It was sticky with blood but had stopped bleeding at least. I pushed myself onto my feet and looked into the room. Lilith wasn't anywhere to be seen but there was light coming from a room branching off by the far wall. It made me quiver, it was the same room where my punishments were held. A horrible thought was planted in my head, was Lilith punishing Stella? I hoped to Arceus it wasn't true. Stella never deserved this.

I walked out of the elevator, taking one final look around the sides of the room to make sure Lilith wasn't hiding to get me into another punishment. I started making my way to the light coming from the room, the pressure was nearly unbearable. I took a few steps more before stopping, Lilith was in that room and Stella too. I braced myself and walked the last steps to the room with the light.

I held my breath and stepped into the room. There was Stella, right in front of me. She was on the table that was always used for my punishments. Her flippers were tied down to the table and there were straps across her white top and tail. Not thinking, I quickly went over to her and for the first time in what seemed like forever, looked at my love directly. Her eyes were closed but I could hear a soft breathing coming from her. She always looked so beautiful when she was asleep. Tears were coming out of me as I put a hand to the side of her face closest to me. "Stella?" I whispered, rubbing her cheek with my hand. She didn't wake up but she leaned into my hand, as she always had. "Stella?" I said quieter this time. She stirred and hummed softly at it, but still didn't wake up.

I got closer until my nose was nearly touching hers. "Stella?" I said one last time but didn't wait for her response. I put my lips to hers and was nearly overwhelmed from the touch. It had been long and now, after so much pain I had experienced, kissing her felt even better than sex. My hand on her cheek left and went to the back of her head, feeling her silky hair through my fingers. Before I thought it could get better, Stella pushed back. My tears strengthened, we were kissing. I never wanted this to end but I needed to see her. I wanted to look into her eyes.

I pulled away and looked at her. Her eyes were just as teary as mine but under it I saw those blue jewel eyes. "Kai?" she said shakily, looking at me. How long had it been since I heard that angel's voice? _Too long_ my mind answered quickly. I took my hand from her hair and put on her flipper. "Yes… yes it's me Stella… I'm right here" I said, giving her a huge smile. The tears that were pooling in her eyes had started coming down her face. Almost on instinct, I wiped the tears from under her eyes. "Kai… oh my Arceus… Kai…" she could barely say.

"So this is who you love?" Lilith's voice came from behind. I turned and saw her standing by the doorway, I must have past her on my way in. The anger inside of me now was more than when I saw her in the elevator. "Y-y-you

b-b-b-bitch! S-S-Stella doesn't d-deserve t-t-this. Sh-sh-she h-h-h-has n-nothing to d-do w-w-with th-th-th-this" I spat out at her, holding onto Stella's flipper tightly. I heard Stella cry a little louder "Kai… your stutter… it.." was all she could get out.

"She has _everything_ to do with this. She is the one preventing you from giving in to me and I can't have that" Lilith said, drawing closer. "Y-y-yeah b-b-b-because I l-l-love h-h-h-her n-not y-y-you" I hissed back. From my side, I could feel Stella's flipper desperately trying to close around my hand despite the ropes that tied it down. "Maybe that's true but I'm sure I can persuade you over to me. And by the way, this necklace is way too good for this bitch", she threw Stella's necklace that was in her hand, the one with the large blue sapphire, against the wall. It sounded like it was made of glass, yet it didn't break but slumped uselessly to the floor. Stella started whining at what she heard from Lilith and I tightened my grip on her flipper. A small laugh came from me "N-nothing y-y-you h-have c-c-c-could m-make me l-l-l-love y-you".

Lilith smiled and moved a small bit closer. "How about this?" she said stopping a few feet from me. "If you choose to stay with her than I will let you go. You will go back to your home and live a happy life. Than when you feel content with everything you have, she will die a gruesome death". I breathed through gritted teeth and felt my free hand ball into a fist, if she had stepped forward right then.. It seemed Lilith had seen my anger but didn't put a dent in her expression. "But if you come to me and leave her behind, then your Stella goes safely". "D-deal" I said immediately. I heard Stella's crying increase and her flipper was trembling under my hand. "No! Please Kai! I don't want you to leave again! Please!"

I turned to Stella and lowered my head down to her. "I h-have to Stella. Y-y-you sh-shouldn't die, I c-couldn't l-l-live with myself if y-you d-did" I said, trying my hardest to wipe all the tears off her. She shook her head "You've been taken from me once… I don't want it to happen again… please… I would die before I let another have you" she said looking at me deeply. A sigh came from me as I lowered my head until it touched her body. I put my hand out and Lilith and gave her a shoo motion. "J-j-j-just l-l-leave us f-for n-n-n-n-now" I said trying to keep a stable tone. There was nothing but uneasy silence at first, broken only by the cries and sniffles of Stella. Then footsteps away from me.

I raised my head back up to Stella. "I have to Stella, there's no other way" I whispered, unsure if Lilith was listening in. Stella shook her head rapidly and looked to be trying to form words but couldn't get past her crying. I pushed my lips to hers and held them there for a while as I heard her start to quiet down. I pulled away slowly and saw Stella taking small breaths. "I… I can't Kai… when you were taken from me… and saw later that you died… I almost… almost killed myself… If you leave again… than I… I…" she said before crying out shrilly. This time when I kissed her I waited even longer than it took for her to calm down. She had been hurt by me being taken, I needed to heal her as best as I could.

I pulled away, placing the hand on her cheek again and leaned into her ear. "You will see me again, that is a promise Stella" I said, practically breathing it. She nodded but I felt a tear hit the side of my face near her ear. "When? When Kai?" she said with higher pitch. I didn't know what to tell her. How was I supposed to? An idea came to me, it wasn't much but I was going to give Stella assurance at the very least. "When you get out, go to Poni island okay?" I said, using my other hand to rub her front in comfort. Lilith doesn't control Poni island yet... hopefully. She emanated a small 'mm-hmm' followed by a sniffle. "Go to the police and tell them about this. When they get here we can be together again. Okay Stella?". There was nothing coming from her. "Okay Stella?" I said quieter. Then a small nod from her.

I came up from her ear and saw her tears had stopped but she seemed on the verge of starting again. "I will always love you Stella, nothing can ever change that" I whispered. A single tear from each eye came out and my hand was quick to react to it. "I will always love you too Kai" she said at the same volume. I brought our lips together one last time and felt my tears join hers.

I don't know how much had past but it was still too little, I wanted to stay this way forever. But then I heard Lilith's voice from behind. "That's enough time, now your mine Kai" she hissed. A hand grabbed the collar of my shirt and yanked me away from Stella. "No! NO! KAI!" she shouted. Lilith let go of the collar suddenly and made me fall on my ass. I let out a pained hiss and instinctively inhaled. The pheromones came in and rocked my system.

"Now sleep dear and tomorrow, everything will be better for you" she said calmly. The drowsiness was taking over. Before long, things around me were fading to black. I took one last look at Stella, I had never seen her this sad before. _I will see you again Stella. That is a promise._

* * *

I woke up with a large headache. That was the first thing I noticed, the next was that I couldn't see. It wasn't like my eyes weren't open, something was blocking my vision. Slowly, I moved my hands up to my face and felt the area around my eyes, there was pad over both of them. The pad was soft and felt rather thin. I carefully pinched the edge of one pad and pulled it away, it was sticky but gave way rather easily. Soon it came off and light came in. I grimaced at the pain the light caused, it was normal for light to hurt in the morning but this was something new, it was like I was seeing it for the very first time. My hand came over my eye and that also hurt a lot, the skin around my eye felt so tender.

With my first hand occupied, the other came and slowly took off the pad on my other eye. When that came off it was just as bad as the first eye. This time, I slowed my hand down and put it over gently. What the hell was happening? I sat up in what I assumed was a bed, it was certainly softer than the floor and there was something covering me.I tried taking my hands off again, slowly, so I can block light. My hands got half a foot away from me before they started letting in too much light. I was in my bed, the blue sheets gave it away.

I got up from the bed and stood up. The standing lasted for two seconds and then I fell back onto the bed. My legs were still so weak, but if I did it before I can do it again. Memories suddenly started to fill my mind. What happened before I woke up here. A few tears came down from my eyes, they stung like hell but I shed them anyway. Stella was safe, that was all that I needed. And if she could get the Poni island police over here, it would be even better. But as long as I knew she was safe, I can be happy.

I stood up again, turning around quickly to put my hands on the bed for support. The light that came in made me squint at first, then subsided. I needed to see what was wrong with my eyes, disregarding the irony I pushed off the bed and worked my way over to the bathroom. My hands turned the knob, not as erratically as before but still a little bit. The door opened and I went to the other door on my left. The door opened smoothly and I walked in. I didn't turn on the light, I didn't need more adjustment. I brought myself to the mirror and looked at the reflection.

I saw that there was a fresh set of clothes on me but I was still thin and my hair still frayed. I looked at my eyes and couldn't believe what I saw the first time. With my index finger and thumb, I held open my eyelids of one of them and took a closer look. My eye wasn't its natural oak green, it was a vibrant blue and the area around it was terribly bloodshot. I started breathing rapidly, checking over and over making sure I was seeing it right, again, disregarding the irony.

"Good morning Kai, I hope you had a nice sleep" Lilith said from behind. I didn't bother turning to her, I was just comprehending what was in front of me. "W-what… w-w-what th-the h-h-h-hell is wr-wr-wrong with m-m-m-m-my e-eyes?!" I yelled out, touching the area around my eyes, there was deep ache that came every time. Lilith sighed lightly but ended with a laugh. "Well I suppose couples are supposed to share secrets". She put a hand on my shoulder but I didn't turn.

"Those aren't your eyes"

* * *

 **Alright! See you guys in two weeks!**

 **Peace!**

 **-Minusbomb**


	10. The Finale

**Here it is, the last chapter. Had some PC problems that made me stall but I pushed through. Have a good read everybody!**

* * *

I turned to Lilith, trying to see a single bit of her expression that showed a lie but didn't find any. "N-n-n-n-n… n-n-n-no, you d-d-d-didn't… Y-y-you c-couldn't h-h-have" I murmured, looking down at the floor and brushing my fingers over my eyelids. Her hand on my shoulder rubbed smoothly in a sympathetic sense. It didn't feel that way though, not at all. "You went into surgery right when you started to sleep and thanks to a very kind volunteer of mine, you have a new pair of eyes" she said almost nonchalantly. Her hand came off and went to her side. She leaned into my ear "A pair that won't stop me from getting you".

My body tensed up as the pheromones started to flow into my nose. "Y-y-y-y-you… b-b-b-b-B-B-BITCH!" I yelled, jerking my shoulder away from Lilith. I faced her and pulled my fist back. Once I had it all the way back though, I stopped in my tracks. The pheromones had locked me in, I could feel them working deeper than they ever had. I put my fist at my side and let it unfurl. My expression turned stoic at Lilith. At the sight of this, she came closer and started kissing me, putting her arms around my shoulders. And as much as I wanted to cry, it didn't let me, _she_ didn't let me. It was all over, I was her puppet now.

She pulled away from me, her arms still around. "Do you love me Kai?" she asked sensually, taking a finger and wrapping through my hair. I felt speech suddenly appear in my throat "Yes mistress" I said in a rather kind-spirited way, even giving a little smile at the end. She returned the smile and took her finger out "That's a good dear, you're finally mine". She started kissing me again, this time pushing her tongue inside. One of my hands went on her waist and the other on the back of her head. Her hand trailed down from my back and into the front of my pants, she fondled my dick until my pants tented. I let out a small moan from the touch of her.

"Mistress?" I heard myself ask her, breaking the make out. "Yes Kai?" she replied, tightening her grip on my dick. "If I don't have my eyes, I can't pleasure you as much, then you won't be happy" I said, putting on a small frown. Lilith put a hand to my cheek and pushed my pants down. She positioned herself so now my member was between her legs and her dripping pussy was seated atop it. Slowly, she rocked back and forth, coating my member in her juices. "It was not easy to choose that, but I found another part of you that I love just as much. In your memories I saw how much you care about that good-for-nothing Stella and realized I wanted that too". I could feel anger seething in me, even if I didn't show it. Lilith had gone through my head, maybe pried at all the memories I ever had and found how much I loved Stella.

Something clicked, she used Stella against me after looking through my memories because then she knew I would do anything for her. Another thing clicked into place; how I had been talking to, looking at and acting around Lilith was virtually the same way I would do any of those things to Stella. A very caring way.

Lilith began to speed up her rocking pace, pushing down harder as well. "Doesn't it feel good?" she said. The pleasure, which was only minor at first, grew to intercourse-like levels. She could control how much pleasure I had? Her pheromone were stronger than I ever thought. My moans came out loud and high-pitched, my orgasm was nearly here after only a few seconds. Lilith squeezed her legs together on my member and moved her hands to my back. One of them went over a young whip mark which got a grunt of pain out of me. She stopped rocking against me. "Oh I'm sorry dear, we can fix you up really soon. After all that punishment in that room, it must hurt a lot" she said. I nodded. "That reminds me, we have something to attend to in there".

She backed off my dick and started stroking it again. I let out a sudden loud moan and orgasmed after only a few strokes, coating her hand in my jizz. She brought her hand to her mouth and licked every bit off. She tucked my now flaccid dick back in my pants and started walking out of the bathroom. "Follow me".

I followed her out and sped up my pace until I was walking beside her. What kind of thing needed to be done? Was it even something? Or was it just an excuse to punish me more because she had grown a liking to it after so many times? Lilith's hand came around mine and my body allowed the fingers to intertwine. Something began to be clear, whatever needed to be done, Lilith wanted me to do it.

* * *

We got out of the elevator and Lilith led me to the room with the light still coming out of it. She had held my hand the entire time during the elevator time. She even occasionally kissing me as we went down. It was a side of her that I had never seen. It wasn't like before where she would hurt me during sex. This wasn't lust, it was definitely love. And that was very scary.

She stopped and motioned me to keep going though. "Go inside". I kept walking and went through the walkway into the room. Stella was still there, strapped to the table and fully awake. But what got me was that she was _still here_. I thought we had made a deal. She hesitantly turned her head in my direction. Her eyes widened at the sight of me and she jerked towards me, still being held down. "Kai! Kai you're here!" she yelled. I would have ran to her if the pheromones let me but instead I sauntered and lost the smile I had when I was with Lilith. Stella slowly turned fearful as I walked closer to her. "Kai? Is there something-" she said before gasping. "What... What's wrong with your eyes?". I walked until I was up to her table. "Kai what is going on?!" she said, tearing up.

"He can't hear you anymore, he's mine now" Lilith said from behind me. Her hands came around my waist and her head rested on my shoulder. She licked me on the cheek. Stella's tears started coming down her eyes. "No… no he's not yours… You.. you changed him..". Lilith snickered behind me and turned my head towards her, she kissed me passionately and made me kiss back. Stella cried louder now and I heard her trying to pull harder on the restraints. Lilith broke the kiss and went beside me.

"Do you love me Kai?" she asked, looking at me. I gave her my smile "Yes mistress" I said lovingly to her. Stella's cries were still at the same volume but she had stopped pulling towards me. Lilith smiled and reached down, there was a drawer below where we were standing. She pulled open the drawer and rummaged around, looking for something specific. Her hand rested on something and took it out. If I could have tensed, I would have. I knew what it was all too well, a shiny, large gyuto knife with a black grip. She had used it on me a few times when blowing through the tube didn't work to get me still. There were scars on my chest that were long and deep.

Lilith held the knife out to me and I took it into my hand. "If you love me, I want you to kill the one you loved before me. Can you do that?" she smiled. I felt a whole plethora of emotions come up in me, none of them good. This couldn't be happening, this _shouldn't_ be happening. I didn't hear anything from Stella that time, rather, she had quieted completely. "Yes mistress" was all that came out of my mouth. I turned back to Stella, there were no more tears coming from her and she had even become more vacant. I drew the knife up and pushed the tip of the blade against her neck.

"Kai… I know your still in there, even if you can't get out anymore.. I need to tell you something" she said, breathing raggedly, she looked like she was using every bit of energy trying to stay calm. Oh how I wished I could have just kissed her then and let our emotions out together. "After so much time with you, there is nothing in my mind that thinks I don't love you" she slowly said, looking at me, her eyes bright. "I love you so much that… if I die from you… I would be... happy". Her statement was so heartbreaking to hear. I think I nearly shed a tear even if Lilith was controlling me. "Because I know… I'll be dying _with_ who I love and not away from him" she finished. It felt like my heart was torn out of my chest and beaten when it fell on the floor. Stella had just poured everything in her heart to me and I was the one about to stop it.

I pushed the knife a little harder and saw a tiny dribble of blood come from Stella's neck. She broke her vacancy and shut her eyes in anticipation. There had to be something that I could do. I couldn't let Stella die from me, not now, not ever. But every action I tried to make felt like I was locked in place. Every movement that did nothing only dropped me further into desperation. My eyes were locked on the spot where the knife met her neck. In the shininess of the blade I saw my own, cold face staring back at me. My eyes. Even though my ability to flare had been taken I had to try. They were my only hope now.

I thought as hard as I could, anything that came to mind I thought about everything that applied to it. There was nothing happening to my eyes, not a tint of red on it. _Come on_ _ **work**_ _. You_ _ **have**_ _to work now_. Everything that had ever happened to me here couldn't have been for nothing. _Work. Fucking_ _ **work**_. Suddenly, in the reflection, a small bit of red appeared in my eyes and my limbs started to shake. I thought harder, harder than I ever had before. It was almost hurting how hard it was. My eyes started flaring more but my limbs were still just shaking and not moving. "Kai? Is there a problem?" I heard Lilith ask but quickly tuned her out. _I can do it. I will not let Stella die today_.

 _I will not._

 _I_ _ **will**_ _not_

 _ **I will not!**_

In the reflection I saw my eyes light up brightly with their red and felt a massive headache rock my mind. My body went numb and my legs limp. Slowly, I dropped down to the ground face down. My eyes closed on impact. "Kai!" Lilith yelled. I heard a soft landing and could feel her hands roam over my body and head. She turned me over and kissed my forehead. Did it work? Was I free again?

My eyes opened and I saw Lilith leeming over me. I could feel the knife in my hand. My grip was loose and muscularly frail, the knife's handle was only touching the edge of my palm while the rest angled down to the floor. I unintentionally groaned and Lilith looked at me. "My love, are you okay?" she said concerningly. I expected myself to smile, give her a kiss and then reply with "Yes mistress" but none came to pass. Instead I looked at her with indifference, waiting for the pheromones to move my body for me. The uneasy silence that followed her question seemed to be getting to her, she narrowed her eyes and asked again. "Are you okay Kai?", her voice was very clearly lacking the concern it beared last time.

Without warning, I briefly smelt the pheromones. Under control or not, I had to act now. In my hand, I felt the grip of the knife and tried to curl my fingers around it. I made a small gasp that I prayed to Arceus that Lilith wouldn't hear it; my action was my own action again. She noticed the gasp however and I heard a low, rumbling growl from her. "Answer. Me. Kai". The pheromones started collecting under my nose, I had to act now.

My face changed, it was no longer neutral and began showing anger. Lilith growled louder at what she saw. "Maybe I'll do it myself" she said, standing back up and put a foot on my chest. She reached down and tried opening my hand to get to the knife. I jerked my hand out of hers and swung the knife back around to me. It connected with her knee of the foot that was on me. A blood curdling scream filled my ears and salazzle blood flecked across my face. The knife had come in at an angle that wasn't enough to stab but was more than a cut.

I pulled the knife away from her and she disappeared from my peripheral vision but I heard her drop to the ground with another scream. I didn't smell the pheromones anymore, had Lilith left? It didn't matter. As quick as I could, I got up and looked back at Stella. The knife didn't go into her neck, only a pinprick of blood was showing on her, a sigh came from me. She wasn't looking at me though, her eyes were going through me, to Lilith. She had a look of fervent ire but I disregarded it. Thinking on instinct, I started cutting through the straps that held her in place. First with the one on her flipper nearest to me than her body straps. The whole time when I was cutting she never looked to what was happening.

After I cut the strap on the tip of her tail Stella thrusted forward, breaking the strap on her other flipper. She avoided me but I still staggered backwards as her form came down and landed smoothly on the ground. She started to push herself across the floor, faster than I had ever seen her do it. "GET BACK HERE YOU WHORE!" I heard her yell, pushing herself out of the room. Paralyzed by the tone I had heard from Stella, it took me a while to follow her out. Once I poked my head into the basement a dragon pulse nearly took it off. Stella and Lilith were facing each other. Lilith was in the elevator, clutching her leg that was bleeding through her fingers. Stella had her teeth barred, her hair that had been so beautifully draped behind her was now messy, strands hanging across her face. She looked determined, more than I've ever seen her.

Lilith was frantically hitting something with her hand, only keeping one eye on the battle. Stella fired off a hydro cannon at her, it surprised me because I had never taught her the move before. It hit Lilith square in the chest and knocked her to the back of the elevator. She fell like a ragdoll to the floor, her eyes still focussing on what was inside. The elevator doors started closing and Stella charged at her, showing ardent rage. "DON'T RUN AWAY SKANK!" she yelled. She started using aqua jet, enveloping herself in water and launched at the rapidly closing doors. The elevator closed just as she smashed into them, leaving a large dent. The water that formed around her dropped to the ground and she began using double-slap on it. Every slap made its own dent in the doors "OPEN IT! OPEN IT YOU FUCKING SLUT!".

This was starting to get out of hand. What I was seeing wasn't Stella. I ran up to her and paused when I came near. I heard the elevator grind briefly in protest before carrying on with a steady whir. She kept hitting it over and over, putting so many dents in it that some parts looked like they were smooth again. Carefully, I put a hand on her shoulder. "Stella?" I tried to say in a calm tone. She turned her head with the anger she had but it suddenly lost all its depth when she saw me. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled ourselves together. Her smooth, warm skin pushing on mine, her hair lightly touching my arms and face, her delicate breath against me. I never wanted this feeling to end. Stella tentatively placed her flippers on my back and then without warning, tightened.

"K-Kai… Kai d-d-don't l-l-l-let g-go…" she mumbled. I readjusted my hands so it was more comfortable. "Hey… stuttering is my th-thing" I replied. I could feel tears coming down my face, hers and mine. She reached her flippers further around me, one of them brushed a cut and made me huff in discomfort. She suddenly pushed me off her and looked me over with worried, almost terrified eyes. "Kai! Are you okay? Did you get hurt? Did _I_ hurt you? I'm so sorry Kai! I'm so sorry! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE!" Stella screamed out the last part, tears streaming down her face. She dropped her head and pressed it against my chest. Even muffled by my shirt, I heard her sniffles and cries.

I took my hands from her back and moved them to her face, resting each of them on her cheeks. I brought her face back up to my sight. She tried really hard to put her head back down but I kept it up, yet she avoided my eyes still. "Stella, look at me" I said, wiping the tears under her eyes with my thumbs. She shook her head but I didn't feel any meaning behind it. "Please look at me Stella" I said again, smiling at her, even if she didn't see it. She looked at me briefly but turned away even faster. "Stella, look at me, it's what I want".

Stella looked back up, fully this time. She was distraught and her tears seemed to be static on her. "I love you Stella, and I'll love you until the day I die. Nothing will ever change that" I said, putting a hand to the back of her head. I kissed her as passionately as I could. This was even better than yesterday. Stella didn't push back as hard, instead she melted into the kiss and I melted with her. We groped each other so much as gravity sent us to the floor where we still kissed like never before. I never wanted to let go but my lack of oxygen decided otherwise. So I let go to breathe quickly and went back to ravaging Stella. And when I ran out of air again, I just did it again. Over and over, for what seemed like hours. Making up for as much lost time as we could.

"Kai…" I heard Stella mumble after I broke the kiss for another time. We still kissed for as long as I could before I let go once more. We stared at each other, covered in our tears and slumped down on the floor. "Thank you Kai… Thank you… so much… I love you too" she said, smiling brightly as if we were in the house again, me and her and no Lilith to worry about. "Let's get outta here" I said. She nodded and started kissing me again. I held on tight and brought us back up. We held each other as we backed up to the elevator, I freed a hand to press the button.

It took a long time for the elevator to come, I think. It was hard to keep track of time when you're kissing the one you've been away from for so long. When the doors parted we went inside, finally parting our lips as well. My hand went to the console but noticed something about it. The very top button that was labeled "R" was imbedded and crushed in the console. I shook it off and instead went down to the one labeled "G" but another thing made me look up. The 2nd floor button stuck out at me, could they still be there? "Stella?" I asked her. "Yes Kai?" she said back, pulling me closer and stealing a kiss from me.

"There are people… that I was with for a short time here but they helped me a lot... Their not controlled by Lilith and they don't deserve what happened" I said to her. She looked apprehensive about it but nodded slowly. I reached over and pressed the second floor button and felt the elevator raise. I looked back at her and was attacked by her. She pushed me to the floor and began kissing, taking the initiative and pushing her tongue in, which I gladly accepted. I didn't know how long this elevator ride was going to last but it wouldn't be enough.

* * *

We arrived at the second floor and Stella finally got off of me. She was looking at me with a look I hadn't seen in forever and was very welcome to me. "Over already?" she said, sulking a little bit but still giving me a mischievous appearance. I pushed her off me lightly and stood back up. "You're so cute Stella". I brought her back up and we walked out. The morning light had bathed the cells in orange and pink. I couldn't see them from here.

Stella wrapped her flippers around my left arm and nuzzled my neck. I walked along the cells, looking in each of them but came out empty until one near the end of the hall. Ian was sleeping in the cell and Cyra was leaning next to him, also sleeping. He had much longer hair but at this point, he looked a lot better than I did. Cyra too, only a few scars on her arms and chest. I pointed the of them out to Stella and we made our way over. "Ian! Cyra! Wake up!" I said to them in a slightly loud voice, not trying to surprise them. Ian snorted a little bit and stirred, He opened his eyes and looked up. "Kai? What the hell are you doing here?" he said, shaking Cyra's shoulder, making her yawn in tiredness. "Getting out. Care to tag along?". He stood up and got Cyra up with him, who was still half asleep. He smiled at me and shook her body, finally getting her all awake. "Hmmm..? Kai? You look terrible".

"Stella, can you help them please?" I said, turning to her. When I did, she leaned in and kissed me deeply. But she left quickly, making me want more. She was a clever girl. I smiled and pointed at the door lock. "Yes Kai" she replied. Her flipper glowed white with a double-slap at the ready when Cyra spoke up. "What about Lilith? Where is she?" she asked, her voice trembling a little bit. Stella grinned at Cyra "You won't hear from her soon, that's for sure" she said. Cyra looked down at the floor for a while and then nodded at what Stella said. Her flipper went down on the lock and destroyed it completely. The door opened slowly and we backed up so they could get out.

"Mind introducing us?" Ian asked, giving me a look that told me he already knew. I took a quick peek at Stella, not enough time to lock me into a new kiss but a very brief peck managed to get by. "Ian, Cyra, this the love of my life: Stella" I said, turning my head and kissing her on the cheek. "And Stella, these are the people who helped me when I didn't think there was help here: Ian and Cyra" I said pointing to him, then her. Ian bowed his head at Stella and Cyra waved her hand a little. Stella giggled a small bit, "Hi" she said in that cute and beautiful voice of hers.

"What happened to you guys?" I questioned them. Ian avoided my eyes but started talking. "We got punished like you too but we faked that we were in control to get out of it. I don't think she cared much about us though, so she didn't check" he said. From the side I could feel Stella's flippers tighten around my arm. They were lucky, very lucky. "Let's get out. You guys go up to Lilith's room and get our chips disabled, me and Stella will follow behind and keep watch" I said. Ian nodded right away but Cyra didn't, she looked around in avoidance but stopped as he put his hand over her shoulder. She nodded and we started walking. I didn't get far as Stella held my arm in place, she had an iron grip. Something was off about her, that much was certain. "Hey Ian?" I said. He turned around and I pointed to Stella. He looked confused for a small bit before getting a devilish smile. "Heh, yeah, we'll go ahead" he said back.

They got into the elevator and the doors closed behind them. "Stella, you still there?" I whispered to her. Her flippers went from my arm to completely around me again. She started crying into my shirt. "That Salazzle… she punished you? Is that why you're looking like this?" she said, raising her head back up to my level. "Yeah, she did.. I think it was for a few weeks or something" I replied, feeling the scars etching my body. Her breathing got really rough with her cries; her flippers were quivering on me. "Why… why did you do this to yourself?" she said, putting her head on my shoulder. "That should be obvious Stella.. I love you… and would go through hell and fire for you" I said quietly into her ear.

Stella took her head off my shoulder and looked at me. She smiled and I felt something spark in me. _She has such a beautiful smile._ "Stella, I.." I started but lost the voice in my throat. She tilted her head at me and I felt another spark. _She can be so frickin' cute._ "Stella, I need.." I tried again but something hitched. "What do you need Kai?" she asked, going in and eskimo kissing me, her nose felt nice on mine. _And she loves me. And I love her._ "Stella… I need you now!" I said, pulling her down to the ground with me. I put her on her back and tried to get my pants undone. Stella was shocked at first but then, I saw excitement welling up within her. "Yes! Yes! Please take me Kai! Let me be yours!" she yelled.

I finally got my pants and underwear off, they were only at my knees at the point but I already forgot about it when I saw her pussy. It was pink and dripping with her love juices. I had never wanted it more in my life than right now. I could hardly remember the feel of it and I wanted to be reminded _now_. My member went fully erect on sight of it. I lined it up as fast as possible and took one last look up at Stella. "Give it to me Kai! Fuck me with every bit of love you have!" she begged, breathing rapidly. An urge would have been an understatement, this was a full-fledged force pushing me to do this.

I pushed in and felt this overwhelming pleasure fill me. Her pussy was soft, so fucking soft and cushioned my member as it pushed through her tight walls. All the way as I thrusted in her walls hugged it lovingly, making me feel like I was safe as long as I was inside her. Her juices allowed me to push in easier, they were smooth and watery. And her warmth was comforting beyond imagination. _How could I have forgotten this?_ _This is perfect. She is perfect. Finally, I'm with her._

I hilted inside her and I felt everything she had coursing around me. Then, something released from inside me and this pleasure that I hadn't experienced in forever came through. I moaned out loud and proud that I did. But something else happened that made me stiffen. I looked down to Stella's pussy to see if it actually did. Sure enough, a small flow of viscous white liquid was coming out of her. That was embarrassing to say the least. I let my top half lie down on Stella's front. Relaxing to the rhythm of her heartbeat and her chest slowly rising and falling from her breaths. I could still feel her pussy working on me, milking me for everything I still had.

"Kai…? Why did you stop?" she said, her voice sounded tired and very loose. I raised my head back up to her with wryness eminent on me. "I already came Stella… sorry" I said, laughing a little, trying to let the situation untense. Suddenly, I heard Stella's laugh come to my ears. Hers wasn't mean or mocking, in fact, it seemed to be a little embarrassed and very honest. "I did too… hehe" she said. There was a brief silence and then an outburst of laughter came from the two of embraced each other. _Arceus, I missed this. I missed all of this._

"We're a bit out of practice, huh Stella?" I said, pulling back to take in her beauty. She held me close and rolled me so I was on the bottom now. There was a small glint in her eye that made me beam. I knew what was coming next and when Stella put her flippers on my shoulders, it confirmed it. "Well practice makes perfect, right Kai?" she said in a lewd way.

* * *

 _Live news report from August 27th:_

" _It has been more than six weeks since the release of the people from the government building off the coast of Ula'ula island. As you know, the Salazzle known as 'Lilith' was using the government as protection to gain people and pokemon for service and alleged sexual crimes. From this, the government had issued payouts totalling millions of dollars to those who were held in the building to prevent suing. Over two hundred humans, including government officials, were involved and all of the non-officials were shown to have be killed or murdered in media sources, including this one, to hide any investigation into their whereabouts. All the individuals appeared to have been 'hypnotized' in a way, using the Salazzle's pheromones. Here now is scientist, Richard Barnes to give us the rundown."_

" _Thank you Stanley. When inhaled, the Salazzle pheromones will make the subject highly suggestible and will rest in the nasal cavity for constant control. However, the pheromones do not last forever and will deteriorate over time. The sexual crimes that you mention is most likely the Salazzle becoming intimate with the subject and therefore giving it more pheromones to further time in control._

" _What is strange is three individuals that were collected by Lilith appear to have avoided control. The individuals are Kai Akamu, Ian Reyes and Daman Valern. However Mr. Valern could not be reached for confirmation. While the reason is not entirely clear, it may have to do with a special feature of their eyes. All three individuals appear to have the ability to flare their eye when they increase their mental thought process. This phenomenon has been observed in the past but because it was many centuries ago when the first cases were recorded and the individuals involved led normal lives, it was ignored. While their minds can only think as fast as humans can, there are short bursts of signals coming out of every neuron when they think that do not affect thought process but do drastically accelerate the decrease of potency in the pheromones. From approximately two weeks to an astonishing fifteen seconds. An after effect is that the irises of the eyes will flare a colour, usually opposite to the subjects original eye colour. This condition appears to be a genetic defect but may only affect one in every two million people. The name for this defect is Optic Meridiems._

" _An interesting fact about Mr. Akamu's eyes is their colour appears to release visual stimuli which when exposed to a few certain egg groups, particularly monster and dragon, may provide increased sensitivity and pleasure. From his testimony, 'She wanted me all the time, she always wanted to see my eyes so she could get pleasure out of me,' it appears to confirm the theory._

" _Something more is that Mr. Akamu's eyes today are not the ones he had two months ago. The Salazzle had them replaced so she could finally control him and yet, he was still able to flare them. The working theory is the genetic defect that causes the condition originates in the brain where the optic nerve connects. The individual still has the ability to flare but it will take time for the defect to connect itself with the new nerve. It is very interesting._

" _Those who do not have the eyes can be cured by using normal smelling salts, the ammonia will clear your nose of pheromones and you will be in your own control again. That's all from me Stanley, thank you for having me"_

" _Yes thank you Richard. In related news, the controversially passed Pokephilia law that had been done through the likes of the Salazzle is finally becoming official by the new government. The law was originally passed by the Salazzle's controlled government in order to keep the sexual crimes from being illegal. Now it has been passed by a fully sober legislation, this has seen some backlash but not as much as it did previously._

" _One of the people who was held in the building was Island Kahuna Olivia who has returned to her position. The one who had won the battle for the new Island Kahuna in June, Kai Akamu; another person held, has moved back to being the trial captain at Brooklet hill. He has said that he will open the trial once he has recovered from the experience._

" _Now a developing story, the Salazzle that held the people in the building had escaped using the helicopter on the roof so where is she now? Several regions are on high alert and from sights and photos, it is most likely she is residing in the Sinnoh region. We could not get an interview from the Sinnoh ambassador but hope to get one tomorrow._

" _After the break, what was it like inside the building? An exclusive interview tells us-"_

The TV snapped off. I looked down and saw the remote in my hand had a guest. Stella flipper came off the power button and she leaned over to rest her head on my lap. "Do you mind if I lie here Kai?" she asked, rubbing her nose against my groin. I chuckled, at her antics and from the tickling. "It seems you already are honey" I said, bringing my hand off the remote to comb through her hair, eyeing the gold ring on my finger as I did.

We had gotten married two weeks ago when everything had settled down a little bit. It wasn't in a church, nor an official ceremony. Most priests refuse service to pokephiles. So me and her got a marriage license and a ring from a small pawn shop for me. Then we held our own small ceremony by the pond in Brooklet hill. The only guests were my other pokemon who had kept watch over the trial when I was held by Lilith. And also Lana, Harper, Sarah and our parents as well. It was hard to come out to them but the only thing they were mad about was that I didn't tell them sooner. Stella couldn't where a normal ring but she said it didn't matter to her, the engagement necklace I got her was more than enough.

Our wedding night hadn't been as crazy as some of the times in the past couple of weeks. Both of us knew there was catching up to do and we were eager to do it. It seemed every moment I had was with Stella. I was either doing something with her or we were making love, not caring if it was in the bedroom or the kitchen. In that time, I noticed something with Stella. She started to become strained and anxious when I wasn't around her for a couple minutes and extremely relieved when I come back. Because of this, I decided it would be best if I stayed around Brooklet Hill for the time being. We decided that after she felt better, we would have our honeymoon.

Most of my scars had faded into light red and purple lines, I had a clean shave, was eating more food to bulk back up and with weekly house visits from the therapist, I was on the way to a full recovery. But I knew Stella hadn't healed very much yet and I was prepared to do everything. Though doing everything proved difficult from Stella trying to seduce me all the time.

Her flipper came over my shorts and pulled the waistband down. "Stella, you know they're coming soon" I said, pushing her away. She put it back on the waistband and pulled off my pants and underwear in one motion. She took a long lick on the underside of my half-mast member. It made me moan quietly. "They can wait a little bit, this is supposed to be you and me time" she said, rather lewdly. Her flipper wrapped around my member, bringing it to full mast. Just then, I heard a car coming into the driveway. From the living room window, I caught sight of two heads poking out of the car. One had white-blonde hair and the other had large ears with red tufts sticking out.

"Well it looks like they're already here, too slow Stella" I chuckled. She pouted in such a cute way it made me laugh more. Then she gained a deviant smile. "It also looks like I'll have to be fast".

She dived her head onto me and took it all in at once. I nearly screamed from the sensation and almost did again when I felt her tongue wrap around and flick against my member. The pleasure came at me so fast it was like I was crumbling from it. She began bobbing her head, pulling at my member as she did, only going upwards to keep as much of me in her mouth as possible. Just a couple of seconds in and I could feel my orgasm building. Instead of speeding up the pace, she slowed down, making me feel every tiny action that she was doing to me.

"Stella… you're *hooaha* I'm…" I spat out as I felt my orgasm on the brink. I looked down and saw Stella looking back up with her eyes that yelled 'Cum for me Kai!'. So I did. My load shot into her mouth and she began using her throat muscles to squeeze and push the last bits of jizz into her. She drew my member out from her and brought by shorts and underwear back up. From behind me, I heard the doorbell ring.

"Well, you better go get it Kai" she said, taking her head away from my lap and pushing herself off the couch. I was in shock from my quick orgasm that I didn't get off myself until I heard the doorbell ring again. When I past Stella on my way to the door she put her flippers on my shoulders from behind. She always did this when I had to get the door for anyone, trying to keep me safe in the off chance Lilith tried to get me again. I knew it was unlikely for her to do it because she would want to build up her recruits before trying it; that was one of the many things she said when she punished me to make sure I listened to her constantly. And- _Don't think about it, it's all over now_.

I reached the door and looked through the peephole. That was certainly one thing I did more of. Sure enough, two familiar faces were behind it. I turned my head back to Stella and nodded. I twisted the knob and pulled the door open.

"Hey you guys! How've you been?" I said to them. Ian was wearing a blue and black collared shirt and grey shorts. He looked good, his skin had more colour than it did when we were in there, he looked a bit more bulked up like I was too. Cyra was looking better also, all the scars she had from weeks ago had faded into barely noticeable marks under her fur. Both had happy expressions, it was really nice to see that.

"Hey Kai, how's life as a hermit?" Ian said, flashing a large grin. I scoffed at him and yet, I was also grinning on the inside. "Oh, come on, you know why Ian" I replied. Stella kissed me on the cheek and I felt a blush run through me. Ian opened his arms and brought me into a hug. I quickly reciprocated and tightened my grip on him.

"It's good to see you man" I said, giving him a few pats on his back. I looked behind me into the night and saw a very sporty, red convertible in front of the house. Was that his? "It's good to see you too" he said.

I let go of him and pointed to the convertible. "So you just decided to spend your entire payout on that?" I said with a little snicker. Ian began to say something but was cut off quickly by the one next to him. "No, just most of it" said Cyra. I turned to her and gave her a hug as well, her fur was smooth, soft and not tangled at all. "It's nice to see you as well Cyra". She returned the hug and let go a couple seconds later.

"Well come on, it's much better inside" I said, backing up to let them in. Stella said 'Hi' in the nervous tone she used when letting in others as they passed. I guess I shouldn't be surprised, this was the first visit from other friends we've had. They would have been at the wedding but they said they were busy. Not a problem though, I'm sure Stella will be okay after a little bit. She seemed to get used to the therapist after two visits.

* * *

"A toast! To a statement we all agree with! Fuck Lilith!" said Ian. We clinked the four glasses, each filled with a pint of red wine, above the coffee table. Stella and I were on the couch, her leaning against me. Ian and Cyra both sat in different chairs, Ian in the rocking chair and Cyra in the recliner. We brought the glasses to our mouths and sipped. It had a slight bitter taste and yet a depth in it that I couldn't explain. It was good. Ian looked to drink more than the rest of us but I didn't think much of it.

"So where are you living nowadays?" I asked Ian. He still had the glass rim firmly against his lips and took it away when there was a little less than half the wine gone. "I used the rest of my payout, after that car, to get a deposit on an apartment in Konikoni city that me and Cyra live in together" he said, wiping his lips with his arm. "He snores though, it seems like a miracle that I go to sleep every night" said Cyra, giggling. Me and Stella chuckled lightly at that.

"Yeah, yeah well I've been looking for work recently and found a pretty nice gig. It's just a little office job dealing with finance, nothing really interesting though" he said, sighing a little bit. He put his glass back to his lips and drank more, there was only half an inch of liquid left. The rest of us had only drunk half and inch. Again, I didn't think much of it.

"Hey Cyra, are you feeling better after what happened?" Stella spoke up. I didn't expect to hear much from her during this time so it put me at ease that she was starting to socialize. Cyra bent her head down and said "It's been rough, only about two weeks ago I stopped having nightmares". Her voice sounded distraught and sulky but when she looked back up she had a small beam. "But thanks to Ian supporting me, it probably could have been a lot worse" she continued. Ian blushed and took another sip of wine. There was now only residue left in the glass. He laughed uneasily.

"Damn, didn't think I would drink that much. You got more?" he said, shaking the glass. "Sure, it's in the kitchen. The bottle's heavy so I come with to hold it" I replied, getting up. Stella's flipper clenched my arm as I was doing so. "Be back quick" she said, delivering me a peck on the lips.

I set my wine glass on the table and stood up. Ian got up as well and I led him to the kitchen. He followed shortly behind me. The wine bottle was set on the counter near the sink. It had a big bottom with a small picture of a vineyard on the label with a proper cork on its head. Yet, it was not nearly expensive as it appeared to be. It was only three thousand pokedollars or so.

We both got to the wine bottle when Ian said "I've seen that stuff before, you just had to cheap out on us didn't you?". I put on a jesting look "No it's just that I don't feel the need to buy expensive shit to impress only a handful of people I know". Ian had a bout of laughter and placed the glass on the counter, next to the bottle. "Just fill it up you asshole" he said, still shaking off the remaining snickers.

I gripped the cork and took it off, making a satisfying *pop*. I put one hand on the bottom and the other on the neck. I brought the bottle up and positioned it just over the glass. Tilting it forward, a flow of vermillion fluid came from the spout. The glass filled quickly.

Ian had stopped laughing now, he even looked distant. "You alright?" I asked. The glass had filled and I rested the bottle on the counter. He grabbed it and swallowed all of it at once. "It's so fucking stressful". My hand went to the bottle to fill up his glass again but I hesitated, and took my hand off.

"What is? Your job?". He picked up his glass again and tried to get every last drop of alcohol out. "Sharing the apartment with Cyra, the feelings I had for her are growing. _A lot._ And I think she's making moves on me". I leaned against the counter, ready to take it in. "Moves like..?".

"When she would get a nightmare, she would come to my room and ask me to hold her hand. If we were watching TV late at night her head always found itself on my lap or shoulder. Hell, sometimes she just hugs me out of the blue and thanks me for what I did for her. The thing is, I'm not entirely sure what I did" he said and then exhaled, looking at the glass for confirmation that it was empty and let his head sink.

"You comforted her when there was punishment and Lilith in your lives. You were there when she needed you, a person to lean on when she couldn't support herself. And when times are rough, something like that goes a long way" I said. Ian raised his head and chuckled. "Yeah, I guess so. But telling her how I feel is still going to be hard" he took another look at his glass. Then it all fit into place.

"You're trying to drink yourself to the point where your drunk enough to tell her" I said, moving the bottle a small distance away from him in caution. "And apparently not succeeding" he muttered. I smiled a little bit. "You're a smart guy Ian, you'll know when to tell her. I'm gonna give you one more glass but nothing more. You'll be fine".

I grabbed the bottle and returned my hands to the positions they were in before and poured him the glass. "We'll see. Let's get back there, I think your wife wants you" he said. I looked back and saw Stella was talking with Cyra, too quietly to hear from where we were but I could see she was twitching and unsettled. "Yeah let's get back".

I led us back and slouched into my spot on the couch where I felt Stella give me a kiss on the neck, making me shiver. "You weren't very quick" she whispered. "Someone needed a little help in the realm of romance" I whispered back, looking at Ian. He was just sitting back in his chair now, eyeing his glass. She followed my gaze and uttered a small titter. "What a coincidence, Cyra and I were talking about the same thing". Peering over at Cyra, I could see her stealing glances at Ian.

"She likes him?" I mumbled through taking another sip of wine. "A lot and Ian with her?"

"Yep, and I'm going to bring them together"

"If you can make them kiss before they leave, I'll let you be on top tonight". That surprised me, almost all the time since we got back, she was the dominant one. To hear her say that, maybe she didn't think I could. I'll change that.

"Deal, but you'll regret it" I said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder to pull her closer.

"What are you two talking about?" said Ian. I guess our conversation went on for a little longer than I thought. Both Ian and Cyra were looking at us. I smiled "Oh, nothing important. By the way, you said in the kitchen you really like Cyra, does that mean you love her?". He froze and all the colour drained from his face. Cyra was the opposite, her mouth opened and closed, as if trying to speak but not finding the right words. She also had a blush, that showed up even through her fur.

"That was upfront" Stella mumbled. I set my wine on the table and watched everything unfold. "Maybe. But it'll be fine" I said.

"Ian? Is that true? Do you love me?" said Cyra, turning towards him. He snapped out of his trance and started fumbling with his words. "W-well it's.. I m-mean I..! You are.. um..". Cyra put her wine glass on the table along with mine and got up and out of her chair. Meanwhile, Ian was managing to put together an actual sentence.

"Well I th-think you're… uh.. really, really beautiful.. um… ah.. and smart… and I.. r-r-really like b-being around you" he said. His glass shook around in his hand, wine was almost splashing out of the glass. Cyra began walking towards him, she had a straight face at first with her blush eminent but as she got closer, it slowly became a smile.

"And um… there's… well.. I really like.." Ian's voice was starting to quiet down and then fully silenced when Cyra put a finger over his mouth. "Do you love me Ian?" she simply said. I felt a flipper tap my shoulder. "Umm.. the deal's off" said Stella. I snickered and leaned over to her ear. "Too late"

While I couldn't see his face anymore, I did hear him. "I uhh.. I mean.. yes.. yes, I love you Cyra" he said. I saw her bend over to him and I think she said something after that but I couldn't hear. Her head went closer to his and then retracted quickly. I think she just kissed him.

"I won" I muttered triumphantly to Stella who had a pouty look. She sighed at first but she turned her frown into a grin. "We didn't see them kiss, doesn't count" she said. _You can be so stubborn Stella and I love you for it._ She gave me a good kiss on the lips, as if she read my mind.

Cyra backed away from Ian, who had a static look of awe. She turned around and gained her blush back, seeing that we were staring at them. "Um.. hehe, it was nice of you to invite us over, we had a good time. But I think it's time for us to leave. Right Ian?". He blinked his eyes twice. "Right, right… uh.. right. Thanks for having us".

Ian stood up and took Cyra's hand in his own. She smiled and nuzzled the top of his head. They walked towards the front door, seemingly getting closer to each other with every step. I got myself up and led Stella to them. She rubbed her nose against my ear, imitating Cyra.

Ian opened the door and took a few steps outside then turned around. "Kai, you were kind of an ass back there, telling everyone my secret" he said, before turning to look at Cyra, who had a carnal stare. Her mouth blowing kisses toward him. "..But I think, come morning, I'll forgive you". He came forward and kissed her fully, holding it there lovingly. Their eyes were closed and Ian's hands made their way over to her waist, keeping a sensual embrace. From my side, Stella huffed in her cute way.

They parted their lips with a small strand of saliva still connecting them. Their hands intertwined as they began walking back to Ian's car. "You sure you're alright driving?" I called after him. It was only two glasses but he might have low alcohol tolerance. Oddly enough, Cyra was the one who answered. "I'll keep his mind on the road… and me, don't worry". She looked back and gave us one more wave "Also, it looks like you have mail" she added.

I walked out and saw the mailbox was being held open by a black fedora. I reached over and pulled it out, it had a velvety feel but what caught my attention was the silver trim along the rim. A sudden realization rang through me.

 _Daman._

I turned it over and saw a note on the inside of the fedora. The writing was tiny, and messy like he was in a hurry. Stella saw the hat and gasped. "Th-that was the hat of the person that took you from me..". Her flippers appeared on my shoulders. I took a hand off the fedora and rubbed her flipper on my right shoulder. The note read:

 _Kai._

 _We didn't get along a lot. Even without Lilith we might not have gotten along in the world. But I have to say thank you for getting rid of the bitch. Corin and I are happier than ever, thanks to you. I don't expect you to forgive me for what I did. You shouldn't. But know that you have my gratitude._

 _Lilith brought me here to get people for her but now I'm ending that chapter in my life. Take this hat and burn it. No one needs to see this thing again. You deserve to burn it because you were the last one I hurt._

 _We'll probably never meet, I look a lot different now. But if you do see me, walk up and say 'I burnt it'. If you don't see me, so be it._

 _Goodbye Kai._

 _-Daman_

"I don't forgive him at all" Stella said behind me, her flippers tightened on my shoulders. I turned around and rubbed her cheek with my hand, she leaned into it. "I know you don't but I should still burn it, we can put this behind us when we do" I said. She put her flipper on my hand to stop the rubbing "Not tonight though, okay?". I nodded and she smiled.

From behind, I heard the engine of Ian's car start and when I had finally saw them, they were already driving off. In the light from our living room, which was only dim from where the car was, I saw the silhouette of the pair sharing another kiss and remembered what I had earned.

"Oh yeah. I won, right Stella?" I asked and was instantly pushed into a deep kiss. She shoved her tongue into my mouth and entangled it with mine, making me bring it into her mouth as well. I groped at her back and led us into the living room. Her saliva spilt into my mouth, I did my best to catch it all but some trailed down the sides of our mouths.

We separated for air and I rested my head on her shoulder, she did likewise. "I wish they went sooner" she said, licking my ear. "Well you're welcome for shortening their stay" I whispered back. We pushed my lips together once again, letting our hands roam around each other's body. Stella's tail pushed us forward until I felt my body press against the bedroom door. I grappled the knob and tried to turn it as Stella didn't let down, pushing her tongue through my mouth and near my throat.

Finally, I twisted the knob and pushed the door open. I turned ourselves so now, Stella's back was to the bed. We continued kissing, I kept going back until Stella leaned onto the sheets. I parted our lips and she let her body drape onto the width of the bed. Her hair spread out, even when held together by the two pearl bands, it looked heavenly.

Stella pushed herself a little more onto the bed so her tail wasn't touching the floor anymore. "Well Kai, you won, now claim your prize" she said, leering. Her flippers went down to her tail and spread her slit to me, already excitedly leaking juices. My erection was rock-solid now but I didn't release it from my pants just yet.

I bent down onto my knees and grazed my tongue over her snatch. Then, I pushed hard into her, savouring the taste. Her fluids were always so copious and sweet, her soft walls only adding to the experience. It didn't take long before her moans came to my ears. I eagerly lapped my tongue at her, not too fast as to let her feel every bit of pleasure. I went slightly upward and bit on her clitoris. She tensed, sucking in air in surprise while a gush of fluids came from her. Not an orgasm but she was really close. I was going to bring her to it though.

I gave her light, long strokes of my tongue, trying to give her as long as an experience as I could. Soon, I felt the familiar feel of her flipper on the back of my head. There was a moment as I readied my tongue, waiting for her to push me further into her. There was nothing, then her flipper gripped onto my head slowly and brought me out of her. I stared at her, she was panting and bore a smile as she did.

"Please, skip the foreplay this time Kai" she said, bringing my head up a little more which made me stand up. "For any reason Stella?" I asked, putting my hand down and rubbing a finger against her folds. She giggled and pushed my hand away. "I really need you, right now Kai" she said, moving my hand from her nether regions to her cheek, where I took to rubbing it as well. "Okay Stella".

She shifted her position, moving her body so it was along the length of the bed. I took off my clothes and exposed my member to her. She beckoned me closer, spreading her womanhood. I crawled up and knelt with Stella's tail between my legs, my manhood directly in front of her pussy. In the light chill of the alolan night, I could feel the heat emanating off of her, gripping me closer. She looked at me with desire and affirmation.

I put one hand on her tail and the other on the side of her chest, right above her fin that separated her top and lower halves. I slowly pushed into her, filling both of us with the pleasure we always share. She was the one who moaned first but I quickly followed. I sheathed myself inside her, taking a moment to let her muscular walls massage and caress my member. Then I started plowing in as fast as I could.

"Yes! Keep doing that Kai!" she yelled. I thrusted at the increased rhythm, moaning just as much as Stella was but keeping myself focussed so we could both soak in the pleasure. Her walls held and grinded against my member. Everytime I hilted, her outside folds comforted my balls, pressing against them. She suddenly whipped her head back on the pillow. Her tongue started lazily coming out of her mouth and I didn't blame her. Mine felt like it might burst out at any moment as my mouth was open constantly from the ecstasy below.

I attempted making more whole thrusts, taking my member out almost the whole way before shoving all the way back in. But then, after only a few moments of doing so, my orgasm became on edge, I was moaning louder than Stella. So I slowed my pace. I expected her to whine at my change, and found she was screaming. "Kai! I'm so close! PLEASE!". Shocked in the moment, I instantly sped up, trying to bring her to release. Her pussy, ever tightening, leaked fluids onto my shaft and the sheets.

Her orgasm hit, squeezing me tight but not tight enough for my finish. Her fluids doused my member and groin in liquid. Stella moaned loudly then went silent, finally resting her head on the pillow. "Ah!" I tried say softly. A small pang came from my back, one of the old scars was flaring up again.

Stella perked up immediately at my noise and turned morose. "Kai, it's hurting again, isn't it?" she said. I nodded and she wrapped her flippers around me and pulled me beside her on the bed, sighing as my dick left her pussy. We laid there, listening to each other's excited breathing before I broke the silence.

"Their getting better at least" I said, giving a half grin. Her expression didn't change. She gave me a kiss. "Let me be on top so I can give you pleasure Kai".

"What? But I won so-"

"Please. Kai, let me"

"...alright Stella"

She shifted her body so her pussy was once again over my member as it had been for several times. "Tonight I want us to be together in just love, not lust" she said. This came as a surprise. Most of the time we always left our sexual lives to our lust, we saved love filled sex only for occasions. Whatever is happening right now, it must be important to Stella.

I put my hands on her tail and helped her lower down onto me. The warmth enveloped me once again but slowly so I could feel every bit. Her flippers went down to my arms and wrapped around them gently. Her eyes were closed but I could see that she loved this as much as I did.

She began rising and lowering, not fast and rough but extremely impassioned and slow. It made me feel the love coming from her. Seeing her form now, it always looked so much more beautiful when we were doing love-filled sex. The arousal skyrocketed in me and the pleasure with it. My moans were soft, not the same volume they would be if we were fast. The slow rubbing was bringing me to orgasm at a steady pace.

"I love you Kai" she said, bringing her head down to kiss me. Her full front body laid on mine, filling me with heat at her skin. I began partaking in the kiss as well, not adding our tongues. We wanted just love in this. I parted us just long enough to get out what I had to say "I love you too Stella". She quickly joined us once again.

She sped up, not enough for us to be once again enthralled by lust. My orgasm came faster however and I was sad that this was going to end soon. But feeling Stella in this way, our bodies nearly mended together, this was our love and it was incredible.

I moaned out, and released inside her. I felt a rush of liquid onto my groin once again, she came. She left my lips and slowly took herself off me, rolling over and resting by my side. "Thank you for letting me do this Kai" I heard her whisper. I looked over and hugged her closer. "Anytime you want it Stella but if you mind me asking-"

"Why love-filled sex tonight?"

"Yeah, why?"

She sighed and nuzzled into the crook of my neck. "After I saw Ian and Cyra share their feelings, it reminded me we have that too and that many other people do as well. But not a lot go as long as we do. But you have kept loving me through all of we've been through. So thank you Kai, for giving me all of this".

I stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head "You don't need to thank me Stella, as long as you love me back". She looked up and gave a little giggle. "Thanks Kai"

"Hey, what did I just say?"

"Heehee, I love you Kai, don't worry about that"

We laid there for a moment, enjoying the sounds of our breaths and hugging close. I had almost fell asleep when she nudged me. "What is it Stella?"

"With Ian and Cyra…"

"Yeah?"

"Who do you think is on top tonight?"

I stared at her for a moment and laughed. She laughed with me. We held each other and slept the night away.

 _End_.

* * *

 **I'm glad this story is finished and I had fun writing it. Those who've been here since the beginning and have followed it through every chapter, I have to thank you the most for dealing with my atrocious writing skills. They may have gotten better over time but I see a lot of improvement coming my way. So more stories will come, hopefully soon. With school starting up again I might not be able to do as much but I can guarantee a one-shot or two in the future.**

 **When I'm doing my one shots I want to do them right. In this story I lacked the ability to start a new paragraph when a character had started speaking and also when the subject is shifted to another character for their turn to speak. I realized this a few chapters in but my stubborn brain decided to just finish the story like that. This will not happen again and if I'm feeling up to it, I'll revise this story with the format.**

 **Anyway, see you beautiful people soon.**

 **Peace!**

 **-Minusbomb**


End file.
